Pain and Happiness
by Maggie5763
Summary: Bella gets raped when she makes a trip to Port Angeles when the Cullens are on a hunting trip. She tries to stay strong and brave but that doesnt always work. What will happen? I stink at Summaries so just read it and find out! Rated M for implied rape.
1. Pain

**Bella's POV**

I was driving up to Port Angeles to go to the bookstore that was up there, the Cullen's were out on one of their hunting trips. Edward had promised me last week that he would take me up in a couple days, but if they were going to be doing a lot of hunting trips then I would need something to do other then watch TV. My poor truck broke down last week so Jacob did everything he could but couldn't fix it, I loved that truck bu now I was driving a blue convertible. Edward insisted on getting it for me, and after a couple months of refusing to I finally gave in. I drove down the street with my hood down and the stereo blasting, I was singing along to The Way I Loved You by Taylor Swift. I turned on the street that had the bookstore on it, I had to go around the block like three times to find a parking space. I somehow managed to get one close by.

I pushed the button to put the hood down, turned off the stereo and shut off the car. I ran across the road, surprising myself that I didn't trip I made it across the road alive. I opened the door to the door to the store and there was a little metal bell that rang when I stepped in. I smiled at the worker as I walked over and started to search the shelves.

"Can I help you look for something?" The girl asked after almost a half an hour of searching.

"Um maybe, do you have any good love novels?" I asked.

"Okay, lets see..." She said searching the shelves. "Oh! I really enjoyed this book, have you read the play Romeo and Juliet?"

"Yeah, its one of my favorite plays." I told her, I basically lived the whole forbidden love thing.

"Then I am sure you'll like this book. It's similar but with twists." She told me.

"Sounds good." I said as I followed her to the register.

She scanned my book and smiled at me, I happened to glance over at this guy. He was sitting at a table, he was reading a book with a solid black cover, I caught him staring at me but thought nothing of it. The worker handed me back my credit card and told me that if I would like to read a little bit that would be fine. I took the offer and walked to go sit at a table, the only one that was left was the one with the strange guy. I let out a deep breath and sat down slowly, I glanced at him before opening my book. I could feel his eyes on my, have you ever walked in a room with a bunch of people in it and they all turned to look at you when you entered? Yeah it was like that only worse.

I tried my best to focus on the book, from what I was able to read it was interesting. I looked around pretending to search for something but I was really watching the guy out of the corner of my eye, he was wearing a black hoodie and dark blue jeans. He had blond hair that covered his eyes and what I could tell his eyes were blue.

"I'm sorry but its ten and we're closing the store now." The worker said looking at us.

I looked around the room wondering why she looked only at us, _Oh, that's why, _I thought. We were the only ones left, I put the book back in the bag and stood up. I ended up tripping over the walkway when I walked out, I shook my head to myself thankful that Emmett wasn't here to laugh at me. I fumbled around in my purse trying to find my car keys. Out of no where I was grabbed by someone, I dropped my purse and bag with the book in it. I screamed as the person dragged me down the alley, he clapped his hand over my mouth.

"Don't make me gag you!" He spat.

I kicked him in the knees and the legs but it didn't even effect him, I was about to aim for where I knew would effect him but he just threw me to the ground. The wind was knocked right out of me from the sudden blow, I gasped and tried to make a run for it. It didn't work to well, he slammed his foot into my lower back. I yelped in pain as I fell to the ground, the tears that threatened to come spilled out of my eyes and down my cheeks. He flipped me over so that he could see my face.

"Aw why are you crying baby? This won't be so bad." He said.

"Please! Don't do this! I'll... I'll give you money!" I pleaded.

"If I wanted your money I would have just yanked your purse!" He snapped at me.

"Why do you want me?!" I asked.

"You looked so cute in the book store that I just had to try you out." He said smiling.

Then it hit me, it was the guy from the book store! The one that was staring at me the whole time I was in there. His hands found his belt, I cried harder as I begged him not to do this. He just laughed and knelt on the ground, he bent over and kissed my neck fiercely. In the process of doing that he managed to kick his pants off. He was now working on pulling my shirt off, I pushed and fought against him. He growled and held my wrists above my head, instead of trying to get it over my head he just ripped it off. I couldn't help blushing when he saw my chest, I was in a matching black lace bra and underwear set that Alice insisted on buying me. He finally finished examining my upper part of my body with a smile.

"Now comes the fun part!" He said as he tried to take off my pants.

"No! No!" I screamed as I kicked and screamed.

"Remember I can gag you!" He spat after he slapped me in the face.

I touched my cheek, there would definitely be a mark there. The only thing on my mind was getting out of this mess, I didn't want my first time to be with this creep. I wanted it to be with Edward, on our wedding night, well if he ever asks me that is. I snapped back into reality before I let my mind wonder to far, I focused on trying to get this guy off me. He managed to get my pants off, _Crap! That's what I get for getting lost in thoughts about Edward! _I cursed myself.

"Help! Someone help me!" I yelled, but it was no use the streets were abandoned and the girl already locked up the store and left a while ago.

"That's it!" He yelled, he tore some of my shirt off and used it to gag me.

I screamed through the gag, he took my head and bashed it hard enough into the ground that I blacked out. So much for fighting him off.

****A couple hours later, 1:00 AM****

I moaned a little as I felt rain hit my face, I opened my eyes slowly looking around. It took me a while to realize what happened, I looked down to see my clothes were back on, well my pants were. I was wearing a white long sleeve dress shirt, where did this come from? Oh, wasn't he a gentleman, he dressed me after he was finished with me. I didn't know if he raped me or not, I hurt everywhere but only cause he kicked me in the lower back a few times and kicked my legs. I had a blasting headache from getting my head bashed into the concrete. The last thing that I remember was him tearing my shirt so that he could gag me, but that was it.

**Okay guys! There it is! I definitely changed the story a lot! But its still going to be the same plot I'm just fixing it so its not all rushed and everything! Hope you guys liked it! Next chapter should be longer I just wanted to get this out!**


	2. Telling

**Bella's POV**

I got up slowly shaking as I did, I screamed in pain as I leaned against the building. I clutched at my side as I walked very slowly to where my purse and things were. I finally managed to bend down and get my bag and purse, I dug my keys out and opened my car door. I got in and just sat there staring out of my windshield, _Edward is going to freak out_ Is all I kept thinking. After an hour of sitting there I finally got up enough courage to drive home, I pulled up into the drive way and shut the car off. I closed my eyes and mentally prepared myself for the million questions I knew were coming. I got out of the car and leaned against the car, I started to walk and it took all I had to not scream. I walked in the house slowly and shut the door behind me, no one was in the living room maybe I got lucky. I slowly walked up the stairs one step at a time, how was I going to explain why I was in pain? I got in Edward's room and closed the door slowly, I leaned against the door resting my forehead on it.

"Love?" Edward asked.

_Damn it!_

I took a deep breath, "Hey." I said faking a smile.

"Everything alright?" He asked.

"Yep, yep everything is just peachy!" I said.

"Love, I hate to say this but your a terrible liar." He said.

"I said everything was fine! Now I'm going to take a shower." I told him before slamming the bathroom door.

I sighed in relief, the rain must have made the guys scent go away because Edward didn't say anything about it. I pulled the shirt off and threw it away, I would flush it down the toilet if it wouldn't get caught. I looked at my back, it was bruised badly I'm surprised that it wasn't bleeding. I took off the rest of my clothes, my legs weren't that bruised that bad. I started the shower, I took a quick shower and got out. I wrapped a towel around me, I kept the water running so Edward would think I wasn't done. I sank to the floor and started to cry in my hands, I must have been in shock from tonight because I couldn't stop crying now. I laid down and curled in a ball even though it hurt, I closed my eyes tightly.

**Edward's POV**

I looked at the bathroom door, Bella has been in there for a while I was starting to get worried. I stood up and knocked on the door, but there was no answer, I tried to open the door and found it was unlocked. I looked at the shower before looking down at the floor, Bella was asleep wrapped in a towel sleeping. Her eyes were all red, I sighed and knelt down and picked her up in my arms. I saw the small bruises on her legs, I walked her in the room and laid her on the bed. I covered her with a blanket and took the wet towel off her, I walked downstairs to put it in the laundry room and find Carlisle. I found him in the living room talking to Jasper on the couch.

"Um Carlisle can I talk to you?" I asked him.

"Sure." He said smiling. He got up and walked over to the other side of the room with Edward.

"Something is wrong with Bella, she came home and she looked like she was in pain. I tried to ask her what was wrong but she just yelled at me and went to take a shower." I explained.

"Did she tell you when she came out?" He asked.

"That's the thing, she didn't come out. I found her asleep on the bathroom floor wrapped in a towel. She looked like she had been crying and I found some bruises on her legs." I explained.

Carlisle sighed, "I don't know Edward, maybe she will tell you when she's ready."

"She could be seriously hurt!" I yelled.

"Lower your voice son, we'll figure this out somehow." He told me.

I growled and walked away, I ran up to my room where Bella laid sleeping on my bed. She must have been in a deep sleep because she wasn't talking, I laid down next to her and watched her sleep. I played with a strand of her hair as I thought about what possibly could have happened. She most likely went to Jacobs and he lost control, stupid mutt I would kill him. Bella rolled over, wincing in pain as she did, and rolled into my arms. I smiled as she laid her head on my chest, I wrapped my arms around her and patiently waited for her to wake up.

**Bella's POV**

Its been four days since the night I was raped, all Edward and I have been doing is fighting because I wont tell him where the bruises came from. I barely let him touch or kiss me because his touch reminded me of that guys, I sat on his bed in the middle rocking back and forth. Tears fell from my eyes I was playing the scene over and over again, I could have kicked him where it hurt, why didn't I find a way to stop him? Edward walked through the door slowly and closed the door behind him, he came over to me.

"Love what's wrong?" He asked sitting beside me.

"Nothing." I told him.

"You crying." He said wiping my tears away.

"No I'm not." I said moving away from his touch.

"It's been four days! All you have been doing is crying! Please tell me what is wrong!" He said.

"No..." I said wiping my eyes.

"Please Bella, you wont even let me hold you in my arms anymore." He said.

I burst into more tears, "I...I cant do this!" I said as I got up and ran out of the room.

I ran downstairs and past Esme and Carlisle as I ran out the door. I ran down the long driveway but stopped halfway, I sank to the ground next to a tree. I sobbed in my hands, I just wanted this to stop, I don't know how many showers I've taken just so I could stop feeling his hands on me. _I am so stupid! This is all my fault! I could have prevented this! _I thought to myself. I hugged my knees to my chest as I continued to rock back and forth, there was no way I could tell Edward, he would freak out. But I knew I had too, I knew that I had to tell someone even though it was to late to do one of those rape kits. _What if I have an STD? What if I'm pregnant?! _I thought. My eyes went wide, no I couldn't be, besides they had those pills called 'The Morning After Pill' yeah that would eliminate that thought. I sighed laying my head on the tree behind me, I knew what I had to do, I just wasn't going to like it. I got up and walked back to the house, I looked through the front window before walking through the door. Edward was sitting on the couch running his fingers through his hair, Carlisle and Esme were standing by the wall and Alice and Emmett were sitting next to Edward trying to cheer him up. I let out a deep breath and walked inside, I shut the front door behind me slowly and walked up to everyone. Rosalie and Jasper slowly walked in from the kitchen, everyone looked at me.

"I... I'm sorry that I have been shutting everyone out these past days..." I began.

"It's okay Bella." Carlisle said smiling.

"No, no its not. I thought that maybe I should tell you guys why I've been acting like this." I said my voice shaky.

Edward looked up at me hopeful.

I took a deep breath and looked at the ground. "About four days ago I went to the book store in Port Angeles. Edward before you interrupt me I know you said you would take me, but I wanted a new book for when you guys go hunting I would have something to do. Well, there was this guy, he kept looking at me, I thought nothing of it..." I explained, I stopped to try to control my voice and fight tears back.

"Go on..." Carlisle said.

"Well, the store closed and I hadn't realized that it was ten already. So I stood outside and dug for my keys, but before I could get them out of my purse I... I was grabbed and dragged into this dark alley next to the store," I said closing my eyes and letting the tears fall. "I was raped."

Everyone looked at me with wide eyes, Esme covered her mouth with her hands as tears that would never spill filled her eyes. Alice was shocked, Carlisle had this worried expression and of course Emmett was furious. But Edward, I don't even know how to explain it, there was anger, hurt, worried, sad, and blank emotions all shown on his face. I looked at the ground I felt all their eyes on me, I blushed from the attention I was dying for someone to say something.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Rosalie, who I was not expecting, asked.

"I didn't know how." I said wiping my tears away only for there to be more.

"Bella, you said that was four days ago?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

He sighed, "It may be too late to give you whats called a rape kit. Now what that is-" He said.

"I know what that is." I cut him off.

Edward stood up, but instead of walking over to me he walked upstairs.

"Edward!" I called after him before running after him.

"Edward?" I asked walking into his room slowly.

He had his back turned to me he was looking out the window.

"Honey?" I asked touching his shoulder lightly.

"You should have told me." He said not moving.

"I'm... I'm sorry..." I said.

"I don't understand how you could of hidden this from me for four days Isabella!" He yelled.

"Isabella?" I questioned.

He growled and made me jump back.

"We could have taken care of this!" He told me.

I was crying now, "I didn't know how you would react." I said shaking a little.

"You kept this from me because you were scared about how I would _react?!_" He yelled, he flew past me knocking me to the ground.

I sat there and sobbed, what just happened?! Edward was so understanding and caring, he never lost his temper around me. I got up and grabbed a bag out of the closet, I set it on the bed and started filling it with clothes. Alice came in and gasped when she saw what I was doing, she ran over to me and stopped me from packing.

"What are you doing?!" She said.

"He called me Isabella!" I said crying harder.

"Your leaving because he called you Isabella?" She asked looking at me crazy.

"No! I'm leaving because I don't think I'm welcome here anymore. Edward's mad at me, he growled at me Alice!" I told her.

Alice growled but not at me, "I'm going to kill my brother." She hissed.

"I think it's best to go home." I said.

"Non sense, go into my room you can sleep in there tonight. I'll have Jasper sleep on the couch." She told me.

"On no I cant do that! I'll take the couch." I said.

"Bella, please. Just go in there and lay down." She said wiping my eyes.

**Alice's POV**

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" I hissed as I tore through the house.

I found him talking to Carlisle in the living room.

"How could you!" I yelled as I made him face me. "You hurt her Edward! How could you do that after what she has been through!"

"Alice-"

"NO! She was about to leave Edward! She was about to leave and never some back! How could you do that!" I hissed.

"Alice calm down!" Carlisle yelled.

"You should have seen what he did Carlisle! He called her Isabella and _growled _at her!" I said fuming.

"I didn't mean to, I lost control for a second!" Edward said.

"A second that almost changed your entire future!" I yelled.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" I spat.

"Alice..."

"She is sleeping in _my _room tonight!" I yelled before marching up the stairs.

I found Bella curled up into a ball crying on my bed, I crawled in the bed with her and wrapped my small arms around her. She turned so that she was facing me and looked in my eyes, I watched her have a emotional breakdown in my arms. I stroked her hair as I hummed a song I had heard on the radio, it wasn't working though, I wasn't Edward and I wasn't humming her lullaby.

**Okay well there's the second chapter! I'm not going to update until I have 2 reviews! Let me know if you like the new story or not! Like I said I am trying my best. ~Ally**


	3. Haha Wow

**Haha you know what I just realized? In chapter 2 I just posted Alice said Jasper could sleep on the couch... Wow, I'm not thinking because vampires dont sleep... Anyway xD I'm working on the next chapter right now! ~Ally**


	4. A Sneak Peak!

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews! I can't post the chapter tonight! But I thought since I got so many reviews and people making my story a favorite I am going to give you a sneak peak of the next chapter! I'll try to have the whole thing done tomorrow! Enjoy! ~Ally**

**Alice's POV**

Bella fell asleep after hours of crying, I covered her up with the blanket and shut the lights off. I walked downstairs and found Jasper sitting on the couch, I smiled at him and danced over to sit by him.

"Hi." I said kissing his cheek.

"I'm sleeping on the couch tonight aren't I?" He asked trying not to laugh.

"Do you mind?" I asked smiling.

"No, of course not." He said smiling.

"Thanks." I said, Edward walked in the room slowly but I ignored him.

"How is she?" Jasper asked.

"I finally got her to calm down enough to fall asleep, I cant tell if its the whole rape situation or this morons move that made her upset." I said frowning.

We were to busy talking about what we could do to help Bella to see Edward sneak upstairs.

**Edward's POV**

I walked to Alice's room and opened the door, I shut the door behind me as I walked over to the bed slowly. Bella was laying on her back with her head facing me, I knelt down by the bed and stroked her cheek carefully. She let out a small moan and turned on her side, her hand fell on the bed. I took her hand in mine and her eyes shot open, she screamed when she saw me.

"Edward, you scared me!" She said trying to slow her breathing.

"Sorry." I said smiling alittle.

She looked at the bed.

"Look, Bella, I'm sorry for all the things I did." I said stroking her cheek.

She flinched under my touch, "Edward, why did you do it?" She asked.

"I was angry, I was angry at whoever did this to you and I lost control for a second." I said.

"I'm sorry I didnt tell you sooner." I said.

"Dont worry about that now love, Carlisle wanted me to tell you that he needs to do that rape kit when you woke up." I told her.

"Oh... Will you stay with me?" I asked.

"Of course." I said helping her up.

"Wait! Do we have to go to the hospital?!" She asked.

"He could do it here if you'd like." I told her.

She took a deep breath as she walked out of the room, I led her into my fathers office. He set the papers he was reading back into the folder and closed it, he stood up and led us into the room that had a hospital bed.

"If you would climb up here for me Bella." Carlisle said.


	5. Panic Attack

**Alice's POV**

Bella fell asleep after hours of crying, I covered her up with the blanket and shut the lights off. I walked downstairs and found Jasper sitting on the couch, I smiled at him and danced over to sit by him.

"Hi." I said kissing his cheek.

"I'm sleeping on the couch tonight aren't I?" He asked trying not to laugh.

"Do you mind?" I asked smiling.

"No, of course not." He said smiling.

"Thanks." I said, Edward walked in the room slowly but I ignored him.

"How is she?" Jasper asked.

"I finally got her to calm down enough to fall asleep, I cant tell if its the whole rape situation or this morons move that made her upset." I said frowning.

We were to busy talking about what we could do to help Bella to see Edward sneak upstairs.

**Edward's POV**

I walked to Alice's room and opened the door, I shut the door behind me as I walked over to the bed slowly. Bella was laying on her back with her head facing me, I knelt down by the bed and stroked her cheek carefully. She let out a small moan and turned on her side, her hand fell on the bed. I took her hand in mine and her eyes shot open, she screamed when she saw me.

"Edward, you scared me!" She said trying to slow her breathing.

"Sorry." I said smiling a little.

She looked at the bed.

"Look, Bella, I'm sorry for all the things I did." I said stroking her cheek.

She flinched under my touch, "Edward, why did you do it?" She asked.

"I was angry, I was angry at whoever did this to you and I lost control for a second." I said.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." I said.

"Don't worry about that now love, Carlisle wanted me to tell you that he needs to do that rape kit when you woke up." I told her.

"Oh... Will you stay with me?" I asked.

"Of course." I said helping her up.

"Wait! Do we have to go to the hospital?!" She asked.

"He could do it here if you'd like." I told her.

She took a deep breath as she walked out of the room, I led her into my fathers office. He set the papers he was reading back into the folder and closed it, he stood up and led us into the room that had a hospital bed.

"If you would climb up here for me Bella." Carlisle said.

She climbed up on the bed and laid down, Carlisle looked at her for permission to remove her lower clothing, she just nodded.

"Okay Bella, this will be a little uncomfortable." Carlisle told her.

She grabbed my hand and squeezed it, she closed her eyes while Carlisle did the rape kit. Tears slowly slid down her cheeks, I leaned over and kissed them away.

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't stop the tears, the last person that touched me there was that guy who raped me. Carlisle was finished as he removed his rubber gloves and told me it was over. My stomach started to churn, I felt like I was going to puke. Carlisle put my underwear back on but before he could get my jeans on I dashed to the bathroom. I slammed the door, knelt down in front of the toilet and threw up. Edward was in here in less then five seconds holding my hair back as I rid my stomach of any food I ate. I finally finished and sat up wiping my mouth, I leaned against Edward for support.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I think so." I said barrying my face in his chest.

"Did you eat something bad?" He asked.

"I don't know, what is this twenty questions?!" I snapped.

"Okay, I'm sorry." He said.

I burst into tears, Edward pulled me closer to him and kissed my forehead.

"It'll be okay love." He told me.

"How? I was raped Edward! All I could think about was his hands touching me when Carlisle was!" I sobbed.

"I know." He said.

Carlisle knocked on the door before coming in, "Bella, I would like to take some blood for tests if thats okay."

"I thought that thats what the rape kit was for?" I asked.

"Well it is, I just need to take some other tests." He said.

"Carlisle?" I said.

"Yes Bella?" He asked.

"Is it too late to take the morning after pill?" I asked.

He sighed, "I'm afraid so. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason just curious." I said.

Edward helped me stand up and we followed Carlisle to the bed again, I sat down and Carlisle cleaned a spot off my arm. I knew what was coming, he was going to poke a needle in my arm. I flinched when I saw the needle and Edward chuckled, I squeezed Edwards hand and looked away. Carlisle stuck the needle in my arm and I closed my eyes tightly, I almost screamed but I didn't I just clung to Edwards hand.

"There, all done," Carlisle said. "I'll take this to the hospital."

"When should we know?" Edward asked.

"Around dinner." He said before walking out.

"Can I put my pants back on?" I asked.

"Of course." Edward said.

****A Couple Hours Later****

I just finished eating a wonderful dinner that Esme made for me when Carlisle walked in, I stood up to stand next to Edward. Alice came to stand next to me and the rest of the family gathered around. I looked at Carlisle wondering why he wasn't talking.

"Carlisle?" I asked.

"The results came back." He said after a few minutes of silence.

"And?" I said.

"Bella... Your healthy but I found just a tiny thing." He told me.

"And what's that?" Alice asked for me.

"Bella, your pregnant." He said.

My eyes went wide, I could feel my world crash right before me. I started to shake, I gasped for breath. I felt like I couldn't breathe, I fell to my hands and knees, everyone looked at Carlisle then to me worried. I couldn't get air, no matter how hard I tried I couldn't breathe. I shook as sweat started to appear on my face.

"Bella? Bella!" Edward said bending down by me, Alice and Carlisle did the same.

"She's having a panic attack. Bella, listen to me you need to calm your breathing down." Carlisle said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I... Cant breathe!" I gasped.

"Yes you can! Take deep even breaths, when you exhale do it through pursed lips like your blowing out a candle." He told me.

I did as I was told and it was starting to help a little.

"Relax, your fine. Just keep breathing." He said.

Edward looked at me worried, after a few minutes of following Carlisle's instructions I was able to breathe again. Alice wiped my forehead off with a dish towel and helped me sit down, I looked up at everyone and felt the heat fill my cheeks.

"Sorry..." I apologized.

"Its alright dear." Esme said smiling.

"What am I going to do?!" I asked bursting into tears.

Edward pulled me into his chest, he rubbed my back trying to prevent another panic attack.

"There's three options, now I think you and Edward should think and talk this over before an decisions are made. Now you can either have an abortion, adoption or you can keep the baby." Carlisle told me.

"This is too much!" I said before getting up and running upstairs.

I ran into Edward's room and slammed to room, I threw myself on the bed and cried in the sheets. I heard someone open the door then sit on the bed, I opened my eyes to see Emmett sitting next to me. I cried harder as I crawled into his lap, he was surprised by the sudden change but wrapped his strong arms around me.

" I don't know what to do! I didn't even know it was possible to find out after only four days!" I sobbed in his shirt.

"Sh, its okay Bella, you don't have to make and decisions yet." He told me.

"Its just too much to handle, being raped, almost losing your boyfriend, and now pregnant?!" I said.

"I know, but did you forget you have the most wonderful brother right here to help you?" He asked.

I laughed, "Of course not, how could I forget someone like you." I said.

"See there's my Bella's smile." Edward said leaning against the doorway.

"Edward! Why couldn't you just stay away! You always comfort her!" Emmett wined trying to get up.

"No! Stay..." I said clinging to his shirt.

Edward walked over to the bed and sat down next to us, I snuggled into Emmett's chest and fell asleep.

**Hey guys! Soooo sorry I couldn't get this chapter up sooner! I had to work then my friends thew me a birthday party and I just got back from sledding! So I hope you like it! I'll need 3 reviews for the next chapter! Thanks! ~Ally**


	6. Fights and Decisions

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update! My Internet got shut off and I couldn't find a computer! But there is good news! In return you guys get a very long chapter! Woo! ~Ally**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up to the sun shining in my face, I moaned in protest as I rolled over so my back faced the window. I yawned and rubbed my eyes. I slowly opened my eyes to see my angel looking down at me, I smiled as he kissed my forehead.

"How are you?" He asked.

"I'm okay." I told him.

There was a knock on the door and Emmett poked his head in before coming in smiling.

"Hey Bella! I made you breakfast! Esme showed me how to make bacon, eggs, sausage..."

"Emmett! Please stop naming food!" I cut him off.

"Why? Oh! I also made some pancakes and toast!" He said.

That did it, I covered my mouth and ran to the bathroom and slammed the door. I knelt over the toilet clutching at the sides as I threw up. Edward came in and held my hair back for me, I thought I was done until more came up. I didn't even have that much to eat last night, in fact I went to bed without dinner. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and stood up with the help of Edward, I walked to the sink and brushed my teeth like two times. We walked downstairs and went into kitchen, a huge whiff of food filled my nose. I covered my nose and placed a hand on my stomach, Edward rubbed my back as I turned to hide my face in his chest.

"Okay come on." Edward said leading me out of the kitchen and into the living room.

I walked over to the couch and laid down, I wrapped my arms around my stomach and laid my head on Edward's lap. He stroked my hair smiling, Carlisle walked out of the kitchen and over to us.

"Morning sickness Bella?" He asked.

"Yeah..." I said nodding a little.

"Don't worry it only lasts about 4 months." He told me.

"Four months?!" I asked.

"Unfortunately yes," He said. "Well, I have to get to the hospital.

"Edward? What are we going to do?" I asked when Carlisle left.

"Don't worry about this now love we have time to decide." He told me.

I sighed, "This is too much to handle!" I said covering my face with my hands.

"Calm down, you'll give yourself a panic attack again." He said.

Esme walked in, "Here Bella, I brought you some saltines, they'll help calm your stomach."

"Thanks Esme." I said smiling.

****A Couple Hours Later****

"Okay love call if you need anything." Edward said kissing my forehead.

"I will, now go." I said laughing.

The family hasn't been out hunting since they found out I was raped, I told them that I was fine to be home alone so they could hunt. I finally convinced them to go, I had the huge Cullen house to myself. I was watching music videos hours later while I waited for them to come home, Better In Time By Leona Lewis came on. Not even halfway through the song I started to cry, I had the feeling Edward was never coming back. I got up shaking and got my phone off the table, I dialed Edwards number.

"Bella? What's wrong?" He answered.

"Can you come home?" I asked crying harder.

"What? Why are you crying? What's wrong?" He questioned.

"Please, I need you." I said shaking more.

"I'm coming right now." He said hanging up.

I rewinded the music video, The Cullen's had the TiVo thing, I stood in the middle of the room crying. I didn't know why I was, or why I felt like I was never going to see Edward again. The front door opened and the family walked in looking at me worried, Edward was the last one in which surprised me he usually is the first if something was wrong with me. I saw him and gasped, I ran and jumped in his arms, he caught me even though he was surprised by the sudden change.

"Love, what's wrong?" He asked kissing my tears away.

I shook my head as I clung to his neck.

"I've never seen you act like this, you never jump in my arms. Please tell me." He said looking in my eyes.

"I... I thought you were never coming back!" I said.

"Why wouldn't I come back?" He asked.

"I don't know! I heard this song and I... I don't know!" I said crying in his shoulder.

Edward looked at his father before brushing the hair out of my face, "I am not going anywhere."

"Promise?" I asked.

"Promise." He said kissing me on the lips.

I yawned, "Edward?"

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Can I go to sleep?" I asked.

"Of course." He said before carrying me upstairs.

**Edward's POV**

I came downstairs and everyone looked at me, I walked over to Carlisle.

"What caused her to act like that? I never seen her like that before." I said.

"It could be a lot of things, it could be hormones or it could be that maybe she thinks that because she was raped you wouldn't want someone like her." He explained.

"What?! That's crazy! Why wouldn't I want her?!" I asked.

"She feels violated Edward, she was forced to do something with a guy she didn't want to do that to her." He said.

I sighed, "I just wish I could help her somehow, shes trying to act like shes okay but I know she isn't."

"You can help her by staying with her and helping her through this no matter what it takes." Carlisle told me.

**Bella's POV**

I tossed and turned in my sleep, I could feel the guys hands touch me. I rolled over on my stomach and that's when it happened, there was a loud crash and the windows breaking. I jumped waking up to see a guy in a black hoodie and dark jeans, he had blond hair that covered his blue eyes. The guy who raped me, he smiled evilly as I gasped, I sat up when he walked over to me.

"Miss me?" He asked unbuckling his pants.

"Wha- What are you doing here?!" I asked my voice shaky.

"What does it look like? I'm here for some more fun!" He said.

With that he was on the bed, he forced me to lay down and ripped my underwear off. Okay, definitely never wearing just underwear to bed again, he pulled his pants down and started to violate me again. I screamed, trying to push him off me. This had to be a dream, I screamed bloody murder as I hit and kicked him trying to get him to stop. I didn't notice that I knocked the light that sat on the table and it broke in pieces.

**Edward's POV**

I was talking to Carlisle and the family when I heard Bella scream, seconds later there was a crash. I was the first one up the stairs with the rest following, I burst through the door and saw Bella on the bed. She was screaming bloody murder and kicking and hitting the air, I looked around the room and saw the light shattered on the floor but no one in the room. Bella was clawing at her stomach, she actually cut skin and was bleeding. Alice took Jasper out of the room quickly as Carlisle ran out of the room to get his doctor's bag. He came in and dug out a bottle of something, he stuck the syringe in it.

"What is that?!" I asked.

"It's a sedative." He asked.

"Why are you giving it to her?!" I asked.

"Edward relax! It's to help her calm down, something is obviously upsetting her." He said before sticking the needle in Bella's arm.

Bella soon stopped thrashing, she calmed down as she went limp on the bed. I climbed on the bed and wrapped my arms around her, Carlisle wiped up the blood that was on her stomach thankfully it was barley any.

"It should ware off in an hour, I gave her a very mild one." Carlisle told me before leading the family out of the room.

I laid next to Bella for an hour, I stroked her cheek as I waited for her to wake up. She finally started to stir around six at night. She groaned as she rubbed her head, her eyes opened slowly.

"Hey." I said smiling. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been hit by a train. My head is throbbing!" She said.

"Here, take these." I said handing her some aspirin and some water.

Bella sat up slowly, she took the pills and swallowed them down with water.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I think you were having a nightmare about something, you were thrashing around and screaming." I told her.

"I was?" She asked.

"Yeah, you also knocked over the lamp and you... You cut your stomach with your fingernails.

She gasped, "I didn't hurt it did I?!"

"No, you didn't cut that deep."

"Edward, we need to figure out what we are going to do."

"We can figure out what we are going to do some other time." I said.

"Edward! We can't keep putting this off!" She yelled.

"I don't see why we have to decide now!"

"Because!"

"Why do you want to put yourself though things you don't have too!"

"I have too decide this! I don't have a choice! I didn't choose this Edward! I didn't want this to happen!"

"I didn't say that you did!" I yelled.

Fine Edward! All I asked for was a little support from you! But I can see that you don't want to give it too me!" She yelled.

**Bella's POV**

I ran out of the house, I was crying and shaking while running through the yard. Emmett and Jasper were outside throwing a football back and for the, I knocked into Emmett and almost fell over.

"Whoa, Bella where are you going?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know! Anywhere but here, a hotel maybe!" I said.

"A hotel? What brought that on? What's wrong?" Jasper asked.

"What's wrong is that I don't have anyone to help me though this and give my some support! I have to make this decision alone!" I explained crying harder.

"Sh, come here." Emmett said pulling me into his arms.

"What do you mean Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Edward keeps putting off making a decision! He wont help me decide whether or not to keep the baby!" I said.

"We'll help you." Emmett said leading me to the house.

All three of us sat down on the couch, I sat in between the two boys.

"So what do you think would be best?" Jasper asked.

Edward walked down the stairs slowly, instead of coming over he sat on the bottom stair listening.

"I don't know!" I said crying more.

"It;s okay Bella, what do you think of abortion?" Emmett asked.

"I don't think it's right, I think its murder." I said wiping my tears away.

"Okay, see theres only two choices, adoption or keeping the baby." Jasper said.

"Let's think about adoption first. What do you like about adoption?" Emmett asked.

"Well it gives someone who can't have children their wish." I said.

"True, but Alice did some research the other day and it said that most of the people who choose adoption decide to give their children away, back out at the last minute." Jasper said.

"It's also hard to choose the right parents." Emmett said.

"Okay, well what about keeping the baby?" Jasper asked.

"The only problem with that is that I don't think I have enough money saved in my bank account to raise a baby." I said.

"Bella don't worry about the money, we can help." Emmett said.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem, even though we shouldn't be the ones doing this." Jasper said.

"I don't know what to choose, I don't know if I'm strong enough to give this baby away and I don't know if I can raise it alone." I said.

"You wont be alone you have us and the girls, and you have Edward."Emmett said.

"Edward didn't want to help me make this decision what makes you think he'll want to raise a baby that isn't even his!" I said.

"I didn't say that I wouldn't help you raise the baby or make decisions with you." Edward said walking over to us.

"Someone let's give them some privacy." Jasper said as they left.

"You wouldn't help before." I snapped.

"I'm sorry Bella, I just thought that you would need some more time." He said.

"We only have so much time to decide! If there was a way to take this all back I would!" I told him.

"Is it too late to help? Can I still make a decision with you?" He asked.

I sighed, "If you want too."

"Okay, what do like best adoption or keeping it?" He asked.

"I don't know, do you want children?" I asked.

"Of course! But not if you don't want to keep this baby I can understand."

"I think I might need some more time, maybe a couple more days or weeks." I said.

"Take all the time you need love." He said.

I stood up on my tippy toes and kissed him on the lips, he smiled through the kiss and wrapped his arms around my waist. We stayed like that for a while, just kissing each other before he pulled back. I sighed and laid my head on his chest, stupid Edward and always being in control all the time!

"I'll bet you aren't tired are you?" He asked.

"Not really." I told him.

"I figured that." He said chuckling.

"I'm hungry though." I said.

"What would you like?" He asked.

"I don't know, maybe a sandwich and chips?"

"Sure."

He got up and walked in the kitchen, I turned on the TV and searched through the channels. I ended up settling on the music video channel, Edward came in with my plate of food.

"Thanks." I said smiling.

Edward handed me the plate and sat next to me, I watched the music videos as I ate. Edward was looking at me funny as I ate that sandwich.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said smiling.

"No seriously what?" I asked again.

"Its nothing I'm just imagining you being pregnant." He said.

"So your imagining me fat?" I said.

"No."

"Well, I am pregnant and I will get fat..." I said.

"That doesn't matter to me." He said.

"It should." I told him.

"I'm not going out with you because of how you look, I'm going out with you because of your personality." He said.

I rolled my eyes at him, "That was cheesy." I said.

"I didn't think it was." He said.

"Edward! Can you come in the kitchen for a minute!" Esme yelled from the kitchen.

**Okay, stopping the chapter there... I need to post this now so you guys don't think I completely gave up on this story! I hope you liked this chapter! 4 Reviews for the next chapter!**


	7. Finally Happy

**Okay! Here we go with another chapter!**

**Bella's POV**

Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie walked in the room just as the song Just Dance By Lady GaGa started playing. Everyone screamed including me, Alice ran over and pulled me to my feet in excitement. We started to jump up and down and danced, everyone joined in, Edward, Esme and Carlisle walked in from the kitchen, Edward was drying a plate as they watched us dance and go crazy. Alice grabbed both my hands as we danced, I laughed as we spun around. I almost fell over when we stopped but I steadied myself, we continued to jump up and down and dance.

"She looks happy." Esme said smiling.

"Its about time, I haven't seen her happy in a long time." Edward said.

The song finally came to a end after about four or five minutes, after all the jumping and dancing like there we were crazy people I was exhausted. I went to go sit down on the couch but ended up tripping over nothing, I fell to the ground and landed on my back. Everyone looked at me, I started to crack up laughing Emmett walked over to me shaking his head.

"Your still the same old Bella I've always known." He said laughing as he helped me up.

"Shut up." I said hitting him in the head.

"Oh you know I love you." He said.

"I know." I said smiling, but it soon wore off.

"Bella?" Alice asked.

"Bathroom!" I yelled.

I dashed to the bathroom but I had a feeling that I wasn't going to make it in time. Luckily there was an empty vase near by, I thought about it for a split second. I felt bad, it was the vase that Esme loved. I fell by it and threw up, I shouldn't of danced and jumped around so much right after eating. Someone came up behind me and held my hair back for me, I don't know why I just don't put it in a darn ponytail. After I finished I sat up slowly and looked up, I wasn't expecting to see who I did. Carlisle looked down at me and smiled a little, heat rose to my cheeks as I looked over to the pot.

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

"It's quiet okay." He said.

He helped me up and put a arm around me, I held my stomach as he walked me over to Edward. I walked in to his open waiting arms and he wrapped them around me. Esme took the dish towel and the plate from him and Carlisle walked in the kitchen.

"You okay?" Edward asked rubbing my back.

"Too much dancing." I said laying my head on his chest.

"You looked like you were enjoying yourself, you looked happy." He said smiling.

"I was, it was nice." I said smiling.

"Are you tired yet?" He asked.

"Um, yeah I mean I just got done dancing like a freak." I said laughing a little.

He chuckled, "Then let's get you up to bed."

"Sounds good." I said.

Edward held out his arms, I laughed as I jumped in them like the brides do when the grooms carried them through the front door the first time. He carried me into our room and laid me on the bed, he covered me in the fluffy blanket Rosalie got me for my last birthday and shut off the lights. The next thing I knew he was laying beside me, I ended up falling asleep to him humming my lullaby.

****One Month Later****

I sat on the couch in the living room eating popcorn, it was a Friday night and I was watching Titanic. I must have seen this movie a billion times but it still made me cry, well it made me cry even more now that I was pregnant. Stupid hormones, I took a handful of popcorn and ate it as tears rolled down my eyes. It was at the end where Rose first discovers that Jack died, Carlisle and Edward walked in and stood by the kitchen door quietly.

"Jack, Jack! Come back! Come back!" Rose cried.

I hugged my knees to my chest as the tears soaked my cheeks and spilled onto my jeans.

"I'll never let go Jack, I'll never let go." Rose said before prying him off the wooden door or bed frame. He slowly fell into the ocean.

I wiped my tears away only for more to come, I hugged my legs as I cried through the rest of the movie. The credits started to play and the song My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion started playing. I got up slowly and put the DVD away in its case, I put the case back on the shelf and walked over to the couch. I grabbed the bowl of popcorn, it was empty. _Wow, I don't even remember eating it all._ I thought to myself as I walked in the kitchen. I started to run water in the bowl so the salt and left over popcorn wouldn't stick. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and someone place their head on my shoulders.

"You okay love?" My angel asked as he kissed my forehead.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said. "Why?"

"I saw you crying on the couch." He said.

"Oh, I was watching Titanic again." I told him.

"Oh, so... Have you thought of whether or not to keep the baby?" He asked changing the subject.

"A little, I don't really know what to do..." I said sighing.

"Are you not happy that your pregnant?" He asked.

"I would be, if it was your baby... But I don't know, I guess I'm getting used to the fact that I'm having a baby. On the other hand its a baby that some jerk made." I told him.

"I know." He said.

"But, on the other hand, we could be parents. I know that you want to be one Edward, and I and taking that into consideration."

"Love, I told you don't do something just because I would like it."

"I know, I know but I think I'm starting to like the fact that I could be a mommy and you could be a daddy." I said.

"What are you saying Isabella Swan?" He asked smiling.

"I'm saying that I think I want to keep this baby." I said turning into his arms.

Edward burst into happiness, he lifted me up in his arms and spun me around, he set me back on my feet and looked in my eyes.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"By the reaction I just got, yes. Edward, I want to keep this baby." I said smiling.

"I love you so much." Edward said attacking my lips.

We were standing by the sink making out, I completely forgot that the water was running and it started to spill over the counter. I let out a scream as I felt cold water hit me, we broke the kiss and Edward looked around. He picked me up and sat me on the island. (**A/N: **I don't know if all of you know what an island is so... Its basically like a counter only its not attached, does that make any sense? You can look one upon Google images... xD)

I giggled as I swung my legs back and forth, "Edward let me help!"

"No, I got this." He said taking a million paper towels.

"Edward use dish towels, or I'll have to run to the store." I said.

"Right." He said as he shoved the paper towels back.

I rolled my eyes.

After the mess was cleaned up he helped me down from the counter, I laughed as I stood on my tippy toes and kissed him on the lips again.

"Whoa! Hello!" Emmett yelled as he walked in.

We broke apart and I blushed.

"Emmett you always over react." Edward said throwing a wet dishtowel at Emmett.

"Ew. Do I want to know why this is wet?" He asked.

I gasped, I covered my face as I ran out the door and up the stairs. How could Emmett think something like that! He always has such a dirty mind! I ran in our room and slammed the door, I was so embarrassed, I sat on the edge of the bed and shook my head to myself. I felt someone sit on the edge of the bed next to me, they pushed the hair behind my ear.

"Love?" Edward asked.

"I'm so embarrassed! How could he think something like that?" I asked through my hands.

"Come on Bella, its Emmett, he _always_ thinks about that." He said.

I laughed a little, "Oh man imagine if your parents were in the room!"

"That would be bad." He admitted.

"Yeah..." I said.

I looked out of the window, it was dark out. _Holy cow! Was I really watching movies for that long?!_ I thought. I could have sworn I saw a face looking in, Edward was across the hall talking to Carlisle. I shivered as I stood up, I saw something move outside.

"Edward!" I screamed.

Edward ran in almost tripping, which he never did. "What?! What is it?!"

"There is something outside!" I said pointing to the window.

"Honey its nothing." He said rubbing my back.

"No Edward, I'm serious! I saw it move!" I told him looking up at him worried.

"Are you worried about this?" He asked.

"Yes, can you go check it out?" I asked.

"Sure." He said kissing my forehead before opening the window.

He jumped out of it into the tree, I couldn't help but smile. He was back in a few minutes he walked over to me.

"There is nothing out there." He assured me.

I let out a sigh or relief, "Thanks." I said.

"No problem." He said.

He lifted up my shirt, there was a bump, but you couldn't tell unless you lifted my shirt up, I thought this was strange. Were you suppose to show at one month? Edward poked my stomach and rubbed it, I set my hand over my mouth as he continued to rub and poke it.

"Edward..." I said slowly.

"Yes?"

"I need the bathroom." I said through my hand.

"Lets go." He said putting his hands on my waist and leading me to our bedroom.

He shut the door behind us as I dashed to the toilet, I threw the lid up and threw up for the millionth time. I thought I was finished but I wasn't, Edward rubbed calming circles on my back as he held my hair with one hand. I shivered as I sat up and wiped my mouth.

"Ugh, why am I having morning sickness so much!" I said leaning against Edward.

"I don't know love." He said.

He took his hand and put it on my cheek then my forehead, the coldness felt lovely. I leaned into his touch and closed my eyes, I opened my eyes to see him smiling his famous crooked smile. He helped me stand up and stood up himself, we walked over the bed and sat down. I laid my head on his shoulder and tangled my fingers in his.

I was finally starting to feel happy...


	8. Rain and Thunderstorms

**Bella's POV**

I giggled, "Edward.... Edward!"

"Mmmm...." He said as he kissed my neck furiously.

"Edward..." I said my eyes closed, "You have to go..."

"It can wait..." He mumbled against my neck.

"No, it can't. You can kill me remember?" I said, I was amazed I could talk.

"I don't want to go..." He said pushing me against the wall.

I let out a tiny scream," Edward, I'll still be here when you get back."

He sighed and stopped kissing my neck, "Fine."

"I love you." I said

"Love you too." Edward said grabbing his jacket and leaving.

I frowned when I heard the front door slam, I knew he had to hunt but I didn't want him too. I looked in the mirror and touched my neck, I laughed because he left a mark. This should be fun when Emmett comes home, I can just hear him now. I shook my head and walked out of the room, I walked past the gap in the wall. Emmett was in a fight with Jasper and Emmett through Jasper in the wall, Esme was so mad it wasn't even funny. Dark shadows filled it, I just walked past it, it wasn't like something was going to come out of it. I skipped down the stairs, I had no idea that I was being followed.

My phone rang, Charlie.

"Hi dad." I said smiling.

"Hey Bells, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'll answer that when I'm able to keep food down." I said.

"Still have morning sickness?" He asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe! Did mom throw up a lot when she was pregnant with me?" I asked as I flipped through channels on the TV.

"No, not really." He said.

"So how is work going?" I asked.

"It's good, oh listen Bells I have to go!" He said before hanging up.

"Ummm..." I said looking at my phone. "Bye?"

I shook my head as I flipped my phone shut, I turned the TV off and started to clean up the living room. It wasn't that dirty but I needed something to do, I am definitely not going to the bookstore again. My stomach growled.

"No, I am not eating, I might as well take the food and ump it in the toilet!" I said.

I burst out laughing, "Wow, I just talked to my stomach."

I plopped on the couch, I was extremely bored. I wish I would have taken Emmett's offer, he was going to stay home and entertain me. I got up and walked over to the window, I looked out of the curtains, it was raining hard. Lighting struck and I jumped at least ten feet in the air. I gasped for breath as I set my hand on my chest trying to catch my breath. I turned around to walk to the kitchen but stopped in my tracks, my heart sank.

"Hello sweetheart, remember me?" Alex, the guy who raped me, said.

I backed up to the wall as he stepped closer, I was shaking uncontrollably I reached in my pocket and pulled out my phone.

"What do you think your doing?" He asked.

"Calling... My boyfriend...." I stuttered.

"I don't think so." He said ripping the phone out of my hands and throwing it against the wall.

It broke into two from the strength of his throw, I winced as I heard it fall to the floor. _Crap_

"Are you ready to have fun?" He asked touching my face.

My stomach churned at his touch, I thought I was going to throw up on him.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled batting his hand away.

"Ooh, feisty now aren't we?" He asked.

I pushed him away and tried to run, He grabbed my hair and pulled me back. I screamed as he held me to the wall by my neck.

"Don't try that again! Or I will hurt you so badly!" He yelled.

He ran his hand up my shirt and tried to lift it up, I looked at him and spat in his face. He growled and grabbed me by the neck, he threw me hard at the wall behind us. I flew through the air and screamed, my head hit the sharp corner. My body hit the wall as I fell to the ground unconscious, My head was split open and was bleeding on the floor.

**Edward's POV**

My family and I were walking home, we were all laughing about what happened at night. Our clothes were soaked with rain as thunder and lighting shook the ground. We were on our way home to see if Bella would like to come watch us play baseball. We finally got home and I opened the front door, the smile that was on my face soon wore off as I breathed in blood. Bella's blood. I looked around the room but no one was here, I spotted a puddle of blood by the wall. I took off running up to our room, the family split up to look through the house.

"Bella?! Bella!" I yelled looking in the bathroom.

I took off out of the room and ran down the hall to the bathroom, I opened the door but she wasn't in there. I ran to Alice's room, nothing, Rosalie's, still nothing. I ran down the stairs and ran in the kitchen, she wasn't there either. I ran into the dinning room, where could she be?!

"EDWARD! She's outside!" Emmett roared.

I ran outside to see Bella on the cold wet grass, her head was cut open and she was still bleeding. I ran over to her, Carlisle was knelt down beside her, she started to shake.

"Carlisle! What's wrong?! Why is she shaking?!" Alice asked panicked.

"She's having a seizure! Emmett go call an ambulance tell them to get here NOW! Edward hold her head still!" He ordered.

Emmett ran in the house and I knelt by her head supporting it.

"Why is she having a seizure?" I asked trying not to freak out.

"The blow to her head must have triggered it." Carlisle told me.

"I will kill who ever did this!" I growled.

"Edward, you need to stay calm." He said.

"The ambulance is coming!" Emmett yelled running over.

Esme hugged Alice who was dry sobbing, Emmett wrapped his arms around Rosalie. Jasper stood far away, he wasn't moving or breathing, he was worried about Bella he just couldn't handle the blood.

"Isn't there something you can give her!" I said pushing Bella's wet hair out of her face.

"There is medicine to help stop this but I don't know if that will harm the baby." Carlisle said.

"What's going to happen?!" I asked.

"She'll be fine Edward." He said.

"And the baby?!" I asked.

"Edward! Son, I know your worried about your family but you need to calm down!" He said.

The ambulance finally got here, two paramedics rushed over with a gurney. After they got her on the gurney they wheeled her to the front of the house where the ambulance was. The sirens and lights were going off, they loaded my angel into the back of the ambulance. I ran my hands through my hair, Esme walked over to me and smiled. But I didn't return it, I couldn't smile, not now. She rubbed my shoulder as I watched Carlisle talk to the paramedics, I couldn't go with her, and I knew that. Only one person was allowed in the ambulance with her and I knew it had to be Carlisle, if something would go wrong I wanted him in there. Alice came over and wrapped her tiny arms around me, I watched the paramedics close the two doors, my Bella was still having a seizure. They got into the ambulance and slowly drove off, I watched as it disappeared down the long driveway. I stood there for a minute, I didn't know what to do, it felt as if my heart was splitting in two, my soaked hair fell in my eyes. I took off to my silver Volvo that was parked by the house, I dug the keys from my pocket and looked at my family who was just standing there looking at me.

"Is anyone going to ride with me?! If you are get in now Im not waiting!"I yelled as I got in the Volvo.

Alice, Emmett, Esme, Jasper and Rosalie all got in my Volvo, they managed to squeeze in Jasper in the backseat. Esme was in the front seat, I was kind of glad about that, I put the car in reverse and backed up. The tires squealed as I took off for the driveway, I was racing down the highway.

"Edward! Slow down!" Esme told me.

I ignored her and gripped the steering wheel with one hand as I stared out of the windshield. My eyes were probably black with anger as I sped up towards the hospital. I knew I was freaking out my family but I would apologize later, right now I had to get my Bella. Sometimes I wish I could just run, but I knew that would make mortals suspicious. I pulled into the parking lot making the car skid a little, I found a close parking spot and whipped in. I was the first out of the car, everyone followed me as I ran in the sliding double doors.

"Bella Swan." I said to the front desk.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"Bella Swan! I need to know the room Bella Swan is in!" I yelled running my hand through my wet hair.

"Edward! Calm down!" Esme yelled at me.

"She is in room 325. That's on the third floor." The girl told me.

I took off towards the elevator, everyone followed as I pressed the button, it didn't come. I pressed it a million times, I growled as I took off to the door at the end of the hall that had a sign that said: Stairs. I didn't know if everyone was following but I didn't care, I ran up the stairs as fast I could. There were some mortals walking down them so I had to run at human speed, I cursed under my breath as I ran up the last flight of stairs. I threw the door open causing people that were in the halls to look, I apologized as I walked at human speed , or a little faster, down the hall. 320, 322, 324, 325! I was about to open the door when Carlisle walked out.

"Dad!" I said, I normally didn't call him dad.

"Edward." He said calmly.

"Well?!" I said getting impatient.

"She stopped seizing, I just drew some blood so I can run some tests. She's sleeping now." He told me.

"Can I see her?!" I asked.

"Yes, but try not to wake her." He said.

I nodded as I walked into the room quietly, there was a nurse at the end of her bed looking over her chart. She smiled and I returned it as she left the room, I looked up to Bella. She was wrapped in blankets, her wet hair stuck to her forehead and face, there was dry blood on her pillow. I walked over to the side of the bed, her head had a bandage on it, I sat in the chair that was next to the bed. I took her hand in mine and kissed hers, I closed my eyes.

"I am so sorry Bella." I whispered.

**So much for being happy huh? Well, I hope you liked this chapter, I thought about the idea last night when I was watching TV before bed. 4 Reviews for the next chapter! So review or no update!**


	9. Surprise

**Bella's POV**

I groaned as I moved slowly, I yawned before opening my eyes, the room was blurry for a few seconds. I looked around, there wasn't anyone in here, where was Edward? Carlisle? I sat up slowly, I winced in pain as I touched the back of my head lightly. Esme walked in smiling, she set a tray down on the table thing that was on wheels. She rolled it over to me and moved it so that it was infront of me, there was soup and crackers with some orange juice on the tray.

"It's nice to see you awake, we were worried about you." She said sitting on the edge of the bed.

I looked at her before bursting into tears.

"Oh, darling whats wrong?!" She asked.

"He's back!" I said as she pulled the table away and pulled me into her arms.

"Who?" She asked.

"Alex, they guy who raped me! He's back! He was in the house!" I said crying in her shirt.

Edward had walked in, he stood shocked by the door and continued to listen quietly.

"What do you mean? How did he get in?" She asked.

"I don't know! He must have came in the back door after everyone left! Oh Edward will be so upset!" I said crying harder.

"Dont worry about Edward, your safe now we wont let anything or anyone hurt you." Esme said stroking my hair.

"Where is Edward?" I asked.

"He's talking to Carlisle, you should have seen him. He was so worried about you. He almost killed us." She said.

"What?!" I asked shocked looking at her with wide eyes.

"Not literally! He was driving like a maniac, well he was driving faster then usual." She said.

"Ugh! I'm so stupid!" I said.

"No you aren't!" Edward said blowing his cover.

His voice made me jump, I wasnt expecting it.

"You are not stupid, not even close!" He said walking over to me.

Esme got up and left us alone, Edward sat on the bed, I collapsed in his arms crying.

"Sh, love it'll be okay." He said rubbing my back.

"What if he raped me again Edward!" I said crying harder.

"He didn't." He told me.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Carlisle did some tests." Edward said.

"Oh." I said feeling relief wash over me.

Edward kissed my cheeks, kissing the tears away. He wiped the rest of them away, I kissed him on the lips. We kissed for a few minutes until a wave of nausea went through me, I broke the kiss and held my stomach.

"Can I take the IV out?!" I asked.

"Why?" He asked.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" I said.

Edward ran and grabbed the trash can by the door as Carlisle walked in. Carlisle looked at Edward funny as Edward ran the trash can to me, he held it infront of me while I threw up. I couched as I threw up more, Edward rubbed my back, I had my hair in a ponytail now so he wouldnt have to hold it back. Carlisle walked over to the bed and stood next to me, I finally finished throwing up, I wiped my mouth with the towel Edward handed me.

"Okay, I know I'm suppose to have morning sickness but I am throwing up constantly! Carlisle is this normal?" I asked.

"Well, you are throwing up a lot. But everyone its different." Carlisle said.

I saw Edwards head shoot up and look at his father shocked.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." Edward said as he looked at Carlisle.

"What is it?! Is something wrong?!" I asked.

"We'll be right back, eat your soup." Carlisle said pushing the table back to e.

**Edward's POV**

"Twins?!" I asked as we stood in the hallway.

"It's a possibility." Carlisle told me.

"Cant you do a ultra sound?" I asked.

"It's to early to tell. You usually can tell around six to eight weeks. So in about two weeks we can tell, I can set up an appointment." Carlisle explained.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Everything will be alright Edward." He told me.

**** Two weeks Later****

**Edward's POV**

I walked into the living room with both my jacket and Bella's hung on my arm, today was the ultrasound. Both me and Carlisle agreed on not telling Bella she may be having twins, I walked over to the desk where she was sitting. She was slouched over and had her head laying on her arm, I smiled when I saw her eyes closed. She looked so peaceful sleeping, I put my hand on her shoulder and shook her a little.

"Bella? Love wake up." I said.

She jumped and opened her eyes, she looked around for a minute, "What?" She asked sleepily.

"You fell asleep, we have that appointment with Carlisle today remember?" I told her.

"Oh... Yeah... Okay." She said sitting up slowly.

I slid my jacket on as she sat on the couch and slid her shoes on, she stood up and walked over to me. I helped her put her jacket on and grabbed my keys, I wrapped my arm around her waist and we walked to the car. I opened the car door for her and she got in, I was in the drivers seat in less then five seconds. She buckled up the same time I did and I pulled out of the driveway slowly, I leaned her head on my shoulder and held my hand. It didn't take long to get to the hospital because the highway wasnt busy at all, I pulled in the parking lot and parked in a opened space. I shut the car off and looked over at Bella, I chuckled a little when I saw she was asleep again. I shook her and she jumped again as she opened her eyes.

**Bella's POV**

I sat on a bed as I waited for Carlisle to come in, Edward sat on the edge of the bed and held my hand. I got my own room, it was big, the walls were a nice yellow color with white trimming around the room. It had white curtains covering the three windows, the bed was pretty comfy too. But I hated that Carlisle went through this much trouble just so I would feel comfortable, I would have been fine in any other room in the ER. But of course he thought of me as his daughter, and his children got nothing but the best. Carlisle walked in, he was wearing a blue button down shirt and had his white doctor coat on.

"Good evening Bella. Edward." He said smiling.

"Hi Carlisle." I said looking up at him.

"Are you ready for your ultra sound?" He asked.

"Yeah, can we find out the sex?" I asked.

"Is that what you both want?" He asked.

I looked over at Edward and he nodded, "Yeah."

"Okay, I'm just going to just lift up your shirt." He said lifting my shirt up.

My stomach was a little rounded, it just looked like a baby bump but a little bigger.

"Am I suppose to show this much in the first month?" I asked as he squirted the gel on my stomach.

Carlisle looked at Edward before just shrugging a little, he didn't know what to say.

He moved around the stick thing around my stomach spreading the gel as he did. We all watched the screen, he turned it away from us and left the room for a minute. He came back with a nurse in purple scrubs, he talked quietly with her for a few minutes. She kept nodding as Carlisle pointed to the screen, Carlisle smiled at her before she left the room.

"Carlisle? Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Bella, you have to promise me that the thing I am about to tell you wont cause a panic attack."

"I promise?" I said, how could you prevent a panic attack?

"Your having twins." He said slowly.

"What?!" I asked my eyes going wide.

Edward squeezed my hand.

"Twins?" I squeaked.

"Yes." Carlisle said turning the screen towards me. "Heres one, and two."

"I only have money for one!" I said tears coming to my eyes. "I'll have to put one up for adoption!"

"Don't be silly! We can help with the money its not a problem." Carlisle told me.

"What are they?" I asked.

"Well," He said moving the stick around again. "It looks like this is a girl... And that one might be a boy." He said smiling.

I smiled and looked at Edward, he gave me a kiss on the cheek as Carlisle cleaned my stomach off.

"Okay, well whenever you are ready to go you are free." He said.

"Thanks Carlisle, oh! Is it normal for me to feel exhausted all the time now?" I asked.

"Yes, its normal." He said smiling.

"Okay, we'll see you at home." I said.

****Back at home****

Edward laid me on our bed and laid next to me, he started to kiss me passionately on the lips. I closed my eyes and tangled my hands in his hair, he moved down and started to suck and nibble on my neck. I didn't know that I slowly drifted off to sleep without meaning too, I just felt so exhausted.

**Edward's POV**

I was kissing Bella's neck when I felt her hands fall to the bed slowly, I stopped kissing her neck and looked at her. Her head was turned away from him, she was sleeping. Was I really that boring? It kind of made me feel like I was boring her or something. I sat up slowly and went to go stand by the window while she slept. I stood there for hours just looking out of the window and waited for her to wake up.

Out of no where I heard her scream, "NO!"

She was sitting up now, sweat was on her forehead as tears fell from her eyes. She was gasping for breath as she grabbed at the sheets. I rushed over to her and sat next to her, I put my hand on her wet cheek.

"Love, what is wrong?" I asked looking in her eyes.

"A dream... It was just a dream." She said wiping her face.

"Was it about that night?" I asked.

She nodded.

I pulled her into my arms and rubbed her back, she hugged me tightly, and we stayed like that for an hour just holding eachother.


	10. Problems

**Bella's POV**

***Two Months Later***

I was in the kitchen with Emmett, we were baking cookies! Even though vampires couldn't eat, but I could. I was not fifteen weeks into my pregnancy and my belly was showing through my shirts. Everyone was out hunting while Emmett and I backed cookies, we had flour everywhere! It was in our hair, our face and all over our clothes, Edward was going to kill me because I was wearing his favorite button down shirt. The oven beeped, Emmett pushed me playfully out of the way and put on gloves, I rolled my eyes.

"Oh please Emmett you don't need gloves!" I said laughing.

"So! I cant act normal?" He asked.

"Emmett, your anything but normal." I told him.

"So I'm goofy! Live with it!" He said smiling.

"I do live with it, every single day!" I said.

"These turned out good Bella!" He said.

I stood by Emmett and smiled, they looked so good! I grabbed one and stuffed it in my mouth, I let out a scream, it was scolding hot. Emmett burst out laughing as I spit it out in the trash.

"Its called common sense Bella!" He said.

I stuck my tongue, I walked into the closest bathroom and shut the door. I sighed, my chest was killing me! I cursed under my breath because I knew what I had to do, I was going to have to go shopping. And lord knows no one in the house can go shopping without the queen of shopping knowing! This was going to be embarrassing, I covered my face in my hands as I heard the front door slam.

"We're home!" Alice sang.

I took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom, I walked over to Alice who was standing next to Edward.

"I need to talk to Alice about something..." I said.

"Don't be silly whatever you have to say can be said in front of him. Now what is it?" She asked smiling.

I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks as I looked at the ground, "I need to go shopping for some new bras." I said really fast.

"What was that?" She asked, I knew she knew what I said.

"I need to go shopping for some new bras." I repeated.

"Are your old ones to small for you now? I mean I have noticed your new curves and they look fantastic!" Alice said out of no where.

"Alice!" I said covering my face.

"Oh relax I saw it coming!" She said handing me a pink bag.

"Victoria Secret! This aught to be lovely." I said.

Edward was looking at me, my face still was burning with embarrassment. I turned around slowly and walked upstairs, that was horrible, I closed our bedroom door behind me and set the bag on the bed. I pulled out a bra, I was surprised, it was actually kind of cute. It was lack with lace on the top, I changed quickly. I got into the new bra, it felt much better to have a bigger size, the door opened just as I turned around to find my shirt. I screamed as I covered my self, Edward stood in the doorway, he had his hands over his face.

"Edward!" I said as I quickly got my shirt on.

"Sorry! I didn't know you were changing! I'll be downstairs!" He said closing his eyes.

I sighed as I walked downstairs, I walked into the kitchen where Edward and Emmett were looking at the cookies. I completely forgot that I was a mess with flour, I walked past the island and my arm must have hit the tray of cookies or something because they came crashing to the ground.

"Oh no!" I said covering my mouth, I felt the tears come to my eye.

"Oh, it's okay. We can make more!" Emmett said seeing the tears in my eyes.

"I...I...I'm sorry!" I said bursting into tears.

Edward was there in a flash, he had his arms wrapped around me. "Sh, love its alright!"

"No its not!" I said pushing him away and running in the living room.

I sat on the couch and hugged my legs, I didn't know why I was so upset about cookies but I couldn't stop crying. Someone sat next to me, I turned my head to see Carlisle sitting next to me. I didn't expect him, I thought that Edward was going to be the one to come cheer me up.

"You know its normal to cry over cookies." Carlisle told me.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Bella, sweetie stop apologizing." He said putting an arm around me and hugged me.

"I don't even know why I'm so upset!" I said crying in his chest.

"It's the hormones, its normal." He assured me.

I wiped my eyes, "Do you think they are mad?"

"Who? The family? No, of course not." He said.

"Do we have any ice cream?" I asked looking up at him.

"What kind do you want?" He asked smiling.

"Maybe some rocky road?" I said.

"Sure." He said, he kissed my forehead and got up.

I sat up slowly and waited, I set a hand on my stomach and rubbed it a little. I looked up to see Edward walking in with my ice cream, he sat down and handed it to me.

"Thanks." I said smiling.

"No problem, you feeling better?" He asked kissing my cheek.

I laughed a little and nodded, "Yeah."

"So, does the new bra fit?" He asked out of no where.

I chocked on the ice ream, I couched as he rubbed my back.

"I didn't want to ask Alice with you there..." I said, heat rising to my cheeks.

"Love, you can tell me these things you know. If you need something like new bras or anything you can tell me." He said.

"Oh lord." I said covering my face.

He chuckled and wrapped his arm around me, "Or you could go to Alice."

"Thank you." I said.

"I'm going to go hunting again so I can stay home with you tomorrow." He said kissing me on the lips.

"Okay, I love you." I said watching him get up.

"Love you too." He said before leaving.

**Edward's POV**

I walked down the porch steps, I took a deep breath in, my head shot to the right. I breathed in again, I could still smell Bella but there was someone else. I walked slowly and quietly over to the side of the house, I saw a guy in black looking through the window. I walked behind him, I peeked through the window, he was watching Bella. I walked up to the guy and hit him in the head causing him to fly sideways. I growled and walked over to him, I glared at him as I looked down at him.

"Who are you?!" I shot.

"I'm Alex." The guy said standing up.

He wasn't as tall as me, I looked down at him before hitting him in the face.

"I will give you five seconds to run, and maybe I will spare your life." I growled at him.

"Alright I'm up for a chase, not like you have enough guts to kill me, your girlfriend didn't." He said before taking off into the woods.

I growled, but I just stood still giving him at least a minute to get far enough. He took off running and was in front of Alex in a second, Alex ran into him and fell to the ground.

"How did you do that?!" He asked shocked.

"That is none of your business." I growled.

"You eyes are black man, what are you?!" He asked stumbling to his feet.

"Someone you shouldn't of messed with!" I told him before attacking him.

He fought against me, he hit me in the face, kicked me but it didn't even hurt me. It hurt him more then me, I grabbed him by the neck and slammed his head in the ground.

"You know, you put up more of a fight then your little girlfriend. She was easy!" He said looking up at him.

"I suggest you stop talking about her right now!"

"Or what? Is the bad man going to hurt me?"

I growled and threw him against a tree, it wasnt hard enough to hurt him.

"I think someone needs to take anger management."

"I'm not the one who needs to get help!" I shot at him.

"Chill man, it's not like I got her pregnant or gave her an STD!" He yelled.

I fell silent, I just glared at him.

"I got her pregnant?" He asked shocked.

"Again that is none of your business!" I shot.

"Well, if it's my baby then it is." He said.

I screamed and launched myself at him, but something I never expected happened. Two people grabbed my arms and held me back, I looked at them it was Emmett and Jasper. I growled and tried to get free from their grasps.

"Let me go!" I yelled.

"This wont help anything Edward!" Jasper told me.

"Yes it will! It'll stop Bella from being hurt again!" I said never taking my eyes off Alex.

"It wont stop it Edward! It'll just hurt her more!" Emmett said.

"Give me one reason not to rip him to pieces." I growled.

"Am I a reason?" Someone said.

I turned around to see Bella standing behind us, she was wearing her pajamas and had tears falling from her eyes.

"Bella..." I said.

"How could you! How could you think killing is the answer!" She yelled.

"Bella, I didnt-"

"Save your breath Edward, I thought you loved me!" She said.

"I do, Bella, so much." I told her.

"Then why? Why are you doing this to me!" She yelled.

"Bella, I'm sorry." I told her, it felt like my non existent heart was splitting.

"I don't want to do this anymore!" She said crying before turning around and running out of the forest.

**Bella's POV**

I ran in the house and ran through the living room, the whole family was there, they looked at me worried.

"Bella?" Esme asked.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed.

I ran up the stairs almost falling, I ran to Edward's bedroom and went to the closet. I cried harder as I dug through it and taking out my suitcase, I threw it on the bed and went to the dresser. I opened it and started throwing my clothes on the bed, I heard the door open. Edward, Carlisle, Esme and Alice stood in the room by the wall watching me. I wiped my eyes only for more tears to come, I threw clothes into the suitcase, I went into our bathroom and grabbed my toiletries and put them in a plastic bag. I zipped up my suitcase and put the plastic bag into a side pocket, I grabbed my jacket and slid it on. I grabbed the suitcase and turned around, I glared at Edward for a minute before pushing my way through everyone. I ran down the stairs and into the living room, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were down there.

"Bella?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm leaving!" I said, as the rest of the family walked downstairs.

"Let me help you." Emmett asked trying to take my bag.

"No! I can do it myself!" I shot at him.

I walked over to the door and stopped, "Can someone call a cab?" I asked crying harder.

"Here," Jasper said. "Take Mine and Alices car."

"Thanks." I said grabbing the keys.

I knew something was up, they were letting me leave, but I didn't care. I walked over to the car and opened the back door, I threw my suitcase in and slammed the door. Edward came out of the house with everyone following, he rushed over to me.

"Bella, come on think this over." He said.

"I have!" I yelled.

"Where are you going to go?" He asked.

I stopped to think for a minute, where was I going to go? "A hotel, I'll go to a hotel."

"Where are you going to get the money?" He asked.

"God Edward! I have money in the bank!" I said running my fingers through my hair.

"Bella, you look pale when is the last time you ate?" He asked.

"I don't know! This morning I think! Look its just cause I'm mad!" I said trying to open the door to the car.

"Bella, can we go inside and talk about this?" He asked.

"There is nothing to talk about, I can see that you think the only answer to this problem is to kill him!" I said.

"I was out of line, I just wanted to make you happy again." He said.

"By killing him!" I yelled.

"Bella, please calm down." Edward said.

"I will not calm down!" I yelled.

Edward was about to say something when my face went blank, I placed my hand on my stomach I was feeling funny.

"Bella?" Edward asked concerned.

"Edward, I don't feel so good." I said.

"Okay, lets sit down." He said helping me sit on the ground.


	11. Must Be Doing Somethin' Right

**Bella's POV**

"Carlisle!" Edward yelled as he brushed the hair out of my face.

Carlisle came running over, "What is it?"

"Bella doesn't feel good." He said.

I had my eyes closed and was taking deep breaths, I hoped he didn't ask to describe what I was feeling because I couldn't, I didn't know how too.

"Okay, lets get her to the hospital to see what's wrong." Carlisle said.

Edward stood up and helped me up, I didn't even fight the fact that I had to go to the hospitals. Everything that happened just went away, I didn't care about the fight or anything anymore, my babies could be in danger. Edward helped me in the back of Jasper and Alice's car, Carlisle got in the drivers seat and pulled out of the driveway. Everyone else hopped in Emmett's jeep and followed us, I laid my head on Edward's shoulder.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I don't know, Edward I'm scared." I said.

"I know love, I am too." He said holding my hand.

We pulled into the hospital parking lot by the emergency entrance, Carlisle got out and opened my door. I got out and Edward followed me, he grabbed me and picked me up bridal style. We walked in the hospital and followed Carlisle, he walked over to a room and held the door open for us.

"Lay her on the bed Edward, I'm going to get a ultrasound machine." He said.

Edward laid my carefully on the bed, a nurse came in and she had a needle. The little color I had went away as I looked at it, Edward sensed my fear and kissed my forehead.

"It'll be alright." He told me.

The nurse looked at us.

"She's afraid of needles." Edward told her.

She smiled, "It'll only hurt for a minute. My name is Carla by the way." She said.

"Bella, and this is Edward." I said smiling a little.

"Ready?" She asked.

"No." I said.

Edward squeezed my hand as I turned my face away and hid it in his chest, Carlisle rolled in a machine as the nurse stuck the needle in my arm.

"Ow." I said squeezing Edwards hand.

Carlisle chuckled, "Sorry Bella but we need blood."

Carla took the needle out of my arm, "See that wasn't so bad was it?"

"Yes." I said.

She laughed as she walked out of the room.

"Okay, let's see how those babies are." Carlisle said lifting my shirt up and squirting the gel stuff on.

I couldn't believe I was so calm, I looked around the room confused and saw Jasper standing outside. I smiled at him and mouthed, 'Thank you.' He smiled and nodded his head, I laid my head on the bed and looked at the screen. I let out a deep breath as Carlisle looked at the screen as he moved the stick thing around.

"Well, everything looks normal." He said stopping.

"So they are fine?" Edward asked.

"Seems so, when the tests come back we should know why this happened." He said.

"Thank you Carlisle." I said.

"Your welcome. I think I may have an idea why you felt funny, I see it almost all the time. When was the last time you had a real meal?" He asked.

"Um, this morning." I said.

"Bella, you need to eat more now, your not only feeding yourself now." He told me as he cleaned my stomach off.

"I know, I just had a lot on my mind." I said looking at the ground as I remembered the fight.

"Also, you put a lot of stress on the babies by yelling and getting stressed out yourself." He said.

"So I did this?" I asked.

"No, no I'm not saying that, just promise me you'll rest and take it easy." He said.

"I promise."

"Okay, well I'm going to go check up on the family." He said before leaving.

My eyes filled up with tears as I placed my hands on my stomach, Edward kissed my forehead as he held my hand.

"I'm sorry." I said as tears fell from my eyes.

"Your not the one who should be apologizing, I am. Listen Bella, I didn't mean to almost kill him, I saw him watching you through the window and by the looks of it he's been doing it for a while," He explained. "I just lost it, I saw they guy who hurt you and that's all it took to set me off. And I have to admit if Emmett and Jasper hadn't come when they did I probably would have killed him."

"I know you meant well, but there is other ways to make him pay." I said.

"I know." He said kissing me on the lips.

"I'm so sorry, it shouldn't of took a trip to the hospital and putting our babies in danger to talk this over." I said wiping my tears away.

He didn't know what to say, but instead he attacked me with his lips. I set my hand on his cheek as we kissed, he climbed up on the bed and sat down. He put his hand on the back of my neck as he pressed his lips harder to mine, I smiled through the kiss, he kissed his way down to my neck and started to nibble it.

"Edward..." I said closing my eyes.

"Mmm..." He said against my neck.

I hated when he tortured me like this, we both knew that he wouldn't go any further and sometimes it pissed me off. I didn't heard the door open or see Carlisle and Emmett walk in.

"Edward..." I groaned.

"Yes my love." He asked against my love.

"Your torturing me." I said.

He chuckled as he came up and gave me a kiss on the lips, "Sorry."

I rolled my eyes then I saw Carlisle standing there and Emmett was next to him with a huge grin on his face. I felt the heat rush to my cheeks as I looked at my hands, Carlisle walked over letting it go.

"We are still waiting on the tests but would you like some food?" He asked.

"Does it have to be hospital food?" I asked.

Carlisle laughed, "No it doesn't have to be hospital food."

"Can someone order some pizza?" I asked.

"Sure, I'll go do that right now." He said.

Emmett walked over to me.

Edward rolled his eyes and got off the bed, "I'm going to go get you a drink."

Emmett smiled and laid down next to me on the bed, "Hey."

"Hi." I said laying my head on his shoulder as he wrapped his muscular arm around me.

"Do you still want to leave?" He asked.

"No."

"Good, because I need a cooking buddy." He said.

I rolled my eyes as I yawned, I moved little before closing my eyes. He rubbed my arm, I slowly drifted into sleep.

"Bella?" I heard Emmett say.

"No..." I moaned, "Go away." I added pushing his face away.

He chuckled, "Pizzas here."

"Okay..." I said but didn't open my eyes.

"Bella..." He said again.

I sighed before opening my eyes slowly, "There I'm up."

"I told him to let you sleep." Edward said putting a piece of pizza in front of me and kissing my cheek.

"But he didn't listen." I said shooting him a look.

I stuffed the piece of pizza in my mouth as Carlisle came in smiling.

"Test came back." He said standing at the foot of my bed.

"Really? What did they say?!" I asked as I wiped my mouth with a napkin and took a drink of Sprite.

"Everything is fine, it was just because you haven't ate in a while." He said.

I nodded as I took another bite of the pizza, "When can I go home?"

"As soon as you finish eating." He told me.

"Okay."

****Home****

I walked up the stairs with Edward, I had my head on his shoulder as we walked hand in hand. He opened the door and we walked in the room, I laid down on the bed while Edward turned on the radio. Must Be Doing Somethin' Right by Billy Currington was playing, Edward crawled in the bed, he kissed my neck and then kissed my stomach. He started to sing along with the song.

"A woman is a mystery  
A man just cant understand  
Sometimes all it takes to please her  
Is the touch of your hand  
N' Other times you got to take it slow  
And hold her all night long  
Heaven knows there's so many ways  
A man can go wrong."

He kissed my stomach and looked up at me, I smiled at him as I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Must be doin' somethin' right  
I just heard ya sigh  
N' Lean into my kiss  
And close those deep blue need you eyes  
Don't know what I did  
To earn a love like this  
But baby I must be doin' somethin' right."

Esme and Carlisle were walking by when they heard him singing, they stopped at the doorway. They stood there watching as Carlisle held Esme in his arms.

"Anywhere you wanna go  
Baby show me the way  
I'm open to suggestions  
Mmm whatever you say  
Tonight's about givin' you what you want  
Whatever it takes  
Girl I hope I'm on the right road  
Judgin by the smile on your face."

He came up and kissed my neck again nibbling it, I laughed as I pushed him away.

"Must be doin' somethin' right  
I just heard ya sigh  
N' Lean into my kiss  
And close those deep blue need you eyes  
Don't know what I did  
To earn a love like this  
But baby I must be doin' somethin' right"

I laughed as I listened to him sing and kiss my stomach between lines. The song finally came to an end after repeating the chorus two more times. Edward kissed me on the lips for a few minutes before getting up and turning the radio and the lights off.

"Okay, you heard Carlisle get some rest!" He said crawling back into bed.

"Yes sir." I said smiling.

I fell asleep in his arms while he hummed my lullaby!

**Okay! There is the chapter! Nothing was wrong with the little ones just stress and no food! I had to leave you guys hanging and be evil just a little! Hope you liked it! I'm going to put all the songs that are in the story on my profile so if you want to listen to them you can! Review!**


	12. This Can't Be Happening

**Bella's POV**

I was sound asleep when I heard my phone start to vibrate, I groaned as I opened my eyes slowly. I searched for my phone, I finally found it and opened it.

"Hello?" I said rubbing my eyes.

"Hey Bells, did I wake you?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, but I should get up anyway." I said yawning.

"Okay, well some mail came for you so I dropped it off at the Cullen's." He said.

"Thanks dad." I said.

"Yep, I'll let you wake up." He said.

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

I shut the phone and felt Edward's lips on mine, I smiled as I sat up slowly.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Downstairs, my dad dropped something off for me." I said.

"I think its in the kitchen on the island." He told me.

"Okay, I'll be right back." I said.

I walked downstairs and walked into the kitchen, there was some mail on the counter. Junk, junk, and more junk, but there was one envelope that wasn't. I opened it and unfolded the letter, it read:

Dear Bella,

I hear your pregnant, why didn't you tell me this Bella? After all it is my baby, not your freak of a boyfriends. Well, just thought you like to know that I'm going to come for that baby, you aren't keeping it! It's mine and I have every right to my child, even if we have to go to court. Don't even think that your going to be able to tell the judge that I raped you to get the baby either! Because where is the proof? Thats right, you have none! So I'll be dropping by soon for a little visit so we can talk about the arrangements, I'd rather not have your little boyfriend there if you can help it.

Well, have a nice day! Alex

I was gasping for breath by the time I finished reading the letter.

"No... No! EDWARD!" I yelled as I held the letter in one hand and had my other hand on my stomach.

"What?! What is it?!" He asked running in the room.

"Read!" I said handing him the letter.

Tears were pouring down my eyes as I placed both my hands on my stomach, Edward finished the letter and punched the island with his fist. The corner shattered with a huge bang as he dropped the letter, he opened the front door and slammed it. For the first time Edward scared me, I sobbed as I got the letter off the floor. I dug my phone out and dialed Charlie's number.

"Dad?" I said crying.

"Bells whats wrong?" He asked.

Carlisle walked in the room looking confused, he looked at me with concern when he saw me crying.

"He's coming for my babies!" I said crying harder.

"Who is honey?" Charlie asked.

"Alex! The guy who raped me!" I said, I handed the letter over to Carlisle.

"No one is going to take your babies honey. We'll fight for custody." He told me.

I watched Carlisle as he read it, "Thats the thing dad we cant! We don't have any proof that he raped me!"

"We will find some, somehow. Where is Edward?" He asked.

"I don't know, he got mad after reading the letter and stormed out of the house." I said looking at the pieces of broken counter on the floor.

"Are you home alone?"

"No, Carlisle is here." I said wiping my tears away.

"Let me talk to him."

"Its Charlie." I said handing the phone to Carlisle.

Carlisle walked out of the room to talk to Charlie, I looked around the room. I've never felt so alone in my life, I went into the pantry and got the broom out. I had to find something to keep me busy, I swept up the broken counter and threw it away in a bag. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down for the sake of the babies, I rubbed my stomach as Carlisle walked back in. He handed me my phone and set the letter on the counter, I looked at him feeling helpless. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me, I started to cry again as I clung to his shirt.

"We wont let him take them away Bella." Carlisle said kissing my forehead.

"Theres no choice! We don't have proof or anything!" I sobbed.

"We will find a way, now how about some ice cream." He said smiling.

"With hot fudge on top?" I asked.

"Anything your little heart desires." He said.

I stood by the counter and watched Carlisle put some ice cream in a bowl, he squirted hot fudge all over it and stuck a spoon in it. He handed it to me and I smiled, I played with it for a minute before crying more.

"Bella..." He said walking around the counter and hugging me.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"What did I say about apologizing?" He asked.

"To stop doing it." I sobbed.

"So why did you do it?" He asked.

"Because I'm putting your family through so much!" I cried.

"You are fine, we don't mind at all its better then doing this on your own." He told me.

"Edward's going to kill him!" I said wiping my eyes.

"I called Emmett and Jasper to find him." He said rubbing my back.

"Okay." I said.

I ended up having to put my ice cream in the freezer because I was too upset to eat, which was strange for me because now that I was pregnant I couldn't stop eating. Carlisle walked me into the living room and put some pillows on the couch and a blanket.

"Try and sleep." He told me.

I laid down and tried to sleep, I kept waking up crying through. Carlisle rushed over to me and hugged me each time. Finally after what had to be the tenth time today of breaking down crying in Carlisle's arms, I finally fell asleep.

**Carlisle's POV**

Edward, Jasper and Emmett walked in the front door.

"Dad!" Edward yelled.

"Shh!!! I finally got her calm enough to sleep!" I shot at them

They looked over to the couch to see Bella sound asleep on the couch, her eyes were all red from crying and her cheeks had tear streaks.

Emmett hit Edward over the head.

"Ow! What was that for?!" He asked.

"You moron! You left her alone when she was so upset!" He shot at him quietly.

"I was going to find him and ring his neck." Edward said.

Bella moaned as she moved slowly, she stretched before opening her eyes. "Carlisle?"

"Yes?" I asked her walking over to her.

"I'm thirsty." She said.

"I'll get you some water." I told her walking out of the room.

**Bella's POV**

I looked around the room, "Edward!"

"Hey love." He said walking over to me and kneeling by the couch.

"Your back." I said smiling.

"Of course, I'm sorry I left." He said kissing my hand.

"It's okay."

Carlisle walked in and handed me a glass of water.

"Thanks." I said smiling as I sat up.

"Are you feeling okay?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I guess." I told him taking a sip of water.

"You guess?"

"My babies are getting taken away from me Edward, how am I suppose to feel!"

"I will do what ever it takes to make sure that doesn't happen." He told me looking in my eyes, I knew he meant it.

****Two Weeks Later****

I sat on the couch, I had my shirt pulled up over my stomach. I was huge! It was double the size or someone who was pregnant with one baby at 17 weeks. I looked around the room, today was the day that Alex wanted to meet up with me, and I agreed. The door bell rang and I struggled to get off the couch, I growled as I grabbed the table in front of me and pulled myself up. I steadied myself and took a deep breath, I walked over to the door and closed my eyes as I put my hand on the door now. I opened it and couldn't help but take a sharp intake of air when I saw him, he smiled at me as he eyes went down to my stomach. I stepped to the side and let him in even though all I wanted as to push him away, he walked in the living room and I shut the door as I walked slowly over to the couch.

"I wasn't aware that you were that far along." Alex said speaking first.

"I'm having twins." I said sitting on the couch.

"Oh." He said looking at me.

"So, why did you want to come here?" I asked, I already knew that answer.

"I wanted discuss how this whole custody thing." He said smiling.

I wanted to wipe that smile right off his face, "Well I am sorry you wasted your time."

"Bella, come on now. Do you really think you can raise these babies on your own?" He asked.

"I wont have to! You know I do have a boyfriend and a family that loves me!" I said struggling to get off the couch again.

"Need help?" He asked offering me his hand.

"I got it!" I shot at him as I took a deep breath and pulled myself up.

I let out the breath as I steadied myself, he took out some papers and unfolded them.

"I just need you to sign these and I will be on my way." He said handing them to me.

I read over them, they were papers saying that I agree to give him full custody to him. I looked at him before taking the papers and ripping them in half, I smiled and handed them back to him.

"There you go." I said.

"What did you do that for?" He asked.

"These are my babies! And _no one _will take them from me!" I yelled.

"I thought I explained this in the letter my dear Bella, these babies are mine!" He told me.

I glared at him, I tried to walk past him but he grabbed my arm tightly.

"Don't make me go to court Bella, I don't want to have to do this the hard way." He said.

"I'm sorry you came all the way up here Alex, but I am not signing anything." I told him.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked, he was now inches from my lips.

All of a sudden I found it very hard to breathe, I looked up at the ceiling and I knew Edward was pacing back and forth. Of course he was here, why would I want too be home alone with this creep?

"Yes... Yes I'm sure." I said closing my eyes.

He growled and grabbed my neck, he pushed me against the wall. He pressed really hard so I couldn't breathe.

"You will give me these babies!" He said pressing even harder.

"Alex...I...Cant...Breathe!" I said struggling to even say that.

"Good! Maybe it will change your mind!" He yelled.

Crap! What was it that Edward told me to do if I needed help?! _"Don't forget, if you need me for any reason bang on the wall three times." _ That was it! I couldn't use my hands because I was trying to get his hands off of my neck. I gasped for breath, I could feel the darkness try to over take me but I fought it. I took one of my legs and kicked the wall, _one, two, three._ I couched as I fought the darkness that was threatening to take over, I felt Alex being ripped off me as I fell to the floor. I couldn't fight it anymore, I let the darkness swallow me.

**Cliff hanger! I know I'm evil! Ha ha, anyway hope you liked this chapter! 4 reviews and you will get an update! So what are you waiting for? Go review!**


	13. Oh No!

**Bella's POV**

"Bella..."

"Bella..."

"Bella, sweet heart wake up." Carlisle said before opening my eyes and flashing a small flashlight in my eyes.

I moaned and shut my eyes tightly as I pushed the flashlight away.

"Bella." He said.

"What?"

"Are you awake?"

"No, go away."

"Bella come on wake up."

I sighed my head was literally throbbing out of my head, I slowly opened my eyes and looked around everyone was here. Carlisle helped me sit up as I saw everyone look at me with concern, I grabbed my head.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You were nearly strangled to death by Alex." Edward said sitting next to me.

"Alex? What happened to him?" I asked looking around.

Edward bit his lip and sighed, "I killed him."

I looked at him shocked, "Oh." I said.

"Bella, I'm sorry." He apologized.

"Its... Its okay." I said.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said nodding.

"How are you feeling Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Like I was thrown in front of a truck, my head hurts so bad." I said rubbing my forehead.

"I'll get you something for that." Esme said smiling as she walked in the kitchen.

"It looks like you only have a few bruises on your neck." Carlisle said touching my neck, I winced in pain.

"Did the babies loose oxygen when he was choking me?" I asked.

"They shouldn't have." He told me.

There was a long silence, I felt something move and I gasped as I set both my hands on my stomach.

"Bella?!" Edward asked concerned.

"Edward!" I said grabbing his hand and putting it on my stomach. "They moved!"

They moved again and a huge smile appeared on his face.

I laughed a little as I set my hands on the side of my stomach and looked up at Edward, he bent down and kissed me on the lips. I kissed him back setting a hand on his cheek, Edward smiled through the kiss, Emmett coughed reminding us that there was still people in the room. I blushed as I sat up straight, Edward stood up and offered me his hand, I smiled as I took it and he helped me stand up. We went to go sit on the couch as Esme walked in, she walked over to me and handed me some pills and a glass of apple juice. I swallowed the pills down with the apple juice, I set the glass down on the table.

****4 ½ Months Later****

(**A/N: **Sorry guys for skipping a couple months! I couldn't think of anything to keep you interested!)

**Bella's POV**

I sat on the couch next to Edward, I kept dozing off on Edward's shoulder. I heard him chuckle a few times and each time he would I would sit up again. I finally grew sick of it and stood up, I went over to the table next to the door and grabbed Edward's keys.

"Where do you think you are going?" Edward asked.

"Shopping!" I said.

"But you hate shopping." He told me.

"I know, but there is still stuff we need for the babies." I said.

"I'm sure Alice can take care of that." Edward told me.

"I know, but I want to do it." I said.

"Love, please just let Alice go. You could go into labor." He said.

"Edward, I wont go into labor. Besides remember Carlisle said that the first babies are always late." I told him.

"Bella..." He said.

"Edward..." I said looking at him.

"On one condition, I get to drive you there and back because we both know that you cant fit behind the wheel anymore." He said getting up.

I rolled me eyes as I threw him the keys, "Fine."

****At the shopping mall****

"Call me if anything is wrong." Edward said through his open window.

"I will! Love you!" I said before walking off.

I grabbed a cart and walked through the isles, I grabbed a ton of diapers, wipes, bottles, some formula, two bath tubs for babies. I made my way over to the clothes, I knew that Alice would kill me because I went shopping without her but let's be honest theres only so much of Alice I can take. I grabbed a few outfits because Alice already pretty much took care of the clothes. My babies weren't even born yet and they had their own wardrobe up to age five, I shook my head at the thought as I made my way over to the car seats. I scanned through a bunch of them but I couldn't decide, I stood there for about twenty minutes thinking. After a thousand old people congratulating me and asking to touch my stomach I finally picked out a plain blue carrier and a pink one. I was physically exhausted, I sank into a near by bench and sat there, I felt a sharp pain go through my stomach. I wish they would stop kicking me so hard, they have been kicking harder and harder since I got here. I got up and leaned on the basket as I continued shopping, I made my way over to the play pins. I picked out two that had not only a play pin but something that rested on top of it so the babies could sleep in and the mother wouldn't have to bend down or worry about it falling out. I bent down to check the price when I felt a sharp pain go through me, it was stronger then the last, I grabbed onto the shelf and squeezed it. After it finished I stood up and took a deep breath and let it out, I ignored it though it was probably just a false alarm.

I continued to walk down the isle, I rubbed my beyond huge stomach and looked around for things I may need, I went to the toys. I grabbed a few things that they could hold on to and play with and two of those things that they lay on and little toys hang above them. I saw a really cute teddy bear but it was up high, I hated being short, I stretched up as much as I could to get it. I was about to stretch further when another pain hit, this time a gush of warm liquid ran down my legs. I gasped and ended up knocking down half the shelf of toys from shock, I looked down at the puddle that I was standing in. _Oh no!_I thought. One of the employees were making their way over when I felt a contraction, I screamed in pain and doubled over. The employee rushed over to me and bent down to look at my face.

"Miss are you okay?!" He asked.

"No!" I said through clenched teeth.

"What is the problem?" He asked.

"My water just broke!" I said glaring at him as I resisted the urge to flip on him.

"Um...Um... I should call my manager!" He said nervously as he searched for his phone.

I stood up straight slowly as he called the manager, I got my cell out and called Edward.

"Come on Edward pick up." I said, but he didn't.

I cursed under my breath, I tried every one of the Cullen's but they didn't answer, the only one left was Emmett.

"Hello?" Emmett said on the other end.

"Emmett!" I said letting out a sigh of relief.

"Oh hey Bella! Everything alright?" He asked.

"N-" I was cut of by another contraction. I screamed in pain as I leaned on the shelf for support.

The manager rushed over and stood next to the employee just watching, I was glad I was so entertaining!

"Bella?! Bella?! Hello?!" Emmett yelled though the phone.

"Emmett..." I said through clenched teeth trying to breathe through the contraction.

"Bella, why did you scream?!" He asked.

"Emmett my water broke!" I told him.

"What?! Why are you calling me then?!" He asked panicking.

"Because your the only one I could get a hold of!" I screamed in pain.

"Um, um what should I do!" He said.

"Come get me!"

"Shouldn't you call an ambulance?"

"No! Listen Emmett you can get me there faster then the ambulance can get here!" I said standing up again.

"Okay, where are you?!" He asked.

"At the shopping mall, in isle 15." I said looking around.

"I'm on my way!" He said before hanging up.

I leaned against the shelf and sank to the floor, the manager helped me sit. I didn't care that my jeans were getting soaked with the liquid stuff they were already wet. I looked up at the ceiling as I waited for Emmett, I couldn't stand the two workers looking at me confused so I told them to go ring my stuff up and hold it for me. Twenty minutes passed and I wondered where Emmett was, another contraction hit as screamed in pain. I brought my legs up as I closed my eyes in pain, I heard someone running and Emmett was in front of me in five seconds.

"Emmett." I said through clenched teeth, but I was relieved.

"Its okay, just um breathe..." He said bending down and holding my hand.

I squeezed his hand and breathed through the contraction.

"Is it over?" He asked.

"Yeah..." I said letting out a deep breath.

"Let's get you to the hospital." He said helping me up.

We got in the car and I buckled up, he sped off to the hospital, I looked out of the window and rubbed my stomach. I don't think it sank in yet that this was actually happening, and Edward still wouldn't answer his phone. I called him and left a million messages, he must have been hunting.

"Is Carlisle at the hospital?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's working tonight."Emmett told me as he raced down the highway.

"That's why he didn't answer." I said more to myself.

"So, um are we suppose to like time these things?" He asked.

I laughed, "These things? They are called contractions and yes."

"So, um, have you been? You know timing them?" He asked.

"Yes they seem to be coming about every twenty-five to twenty minutes." I said.

"So it's going to be a while before you pop the little ones out?"

I laughed and shook my head, "I love you Emmett."

"I know you do, Love you too Bella." He said smiling.

We got to the hospital and we walked over to the front desk.

"I need you to page Dr. Cullen." Emmett told the girl at the desk.

"Is it an emergency?" She asked.

"Yes." He told her.

She nodded, Carlisle made his way down the hall over to us. I felt another contraction come and I grabbed the counter and doubled over, Carlisle ran the rest of the way and stood by me. I closed my eyes and fought the urge to scream as I held my stomach, the pain finally subsided as I took a deep breath and stood up.

"Bella? Was that just a contraction?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded my head looking at him, tears filled my eyes and fell down my cheeks.

"How many have you had?" He asked.

"Three?" I said.

"How far apart?"

"I forgot to time the last one maybe twenty minutes?" I said.

"Looks like it's going to be a long night," Carlisle said. "Lets get you into a room."


	14. Safe In My Arms

**Bella's POV**

Everyone was here but Edward, I walked into the room I was in for the one ultrasound and saw that Rosalie, Alice, Esme, Jasper and Emmett were all waiting.

"Okay Bella I need you to change into this for me." Carlisle said handing me a gown.

"Ummm..." I said.

"I'll help!" Alice said grabbing it and pulling me into the bathroom.

It took about ten minutes to figure out how to get it on, and another ten to get my hair up and make up. I didn't even bother asking why I needed make up because Alice thought you needed make up on for everything, even this. I rolled my eyes as we walked out of the bathroom, I felt a contraction hit and stumbled forward, Jasper caught me in his arms as I closed my eyes in pain.

"Breathe through it." Jasper told me.

"It hurts." I said gripping on his arms.

"I know." He said.

"Call Edward." I said.

"I already did he Isn't answering." Esme said.

" 'Call me if anything is wrong.' Yeah I called and you didn't answer!" I cursed at the person who wasn't even here.

Alice dug her phone out which was ringing, she glared at the phone as she walked across the room.

**Alice's POV**

"Where the hell are you?!" I snapped.

"I'm hunting." Edward said.

"Hunting?! Edward did you not get the fifty billion missed calls?!" I asked trying to keep my voice down.

"That's why I'm calling, does Bella need help getting things home?" He asked.

"Edward, some times you can be such an idiot!"

"What did I do?!" He asked.

"Your girlfriend is in labor you moron!" I told him before hanging up.

**Bella's POV**

Rosalie helped me get up on the bed and she covered me up with a blanket, she smiled as she walked out of the room to get me ice chips. I laid my head on the pillow and glared at the ceiling, I couldn't believe he wasn't here! He told me to call yet he doesn't answer his phone, I rubbed my face with my hands. Fifteen minutes passed and Edward still wasn't here, Rosalie put another ice chip in my mouth and I smiled a little. I felt a contraction as Edward burst in the room but no one paid attention they were looking at me. I screamed in pain as tears rolled down my face, Rosalie grabbed my hand and I squeezed.

"Breathe Bella it will help." She told me.

"I cant, it hurts to much." I said crying harder.

"I'll go get Carlisle." Alice said.

"How lit its over?!" I asked, I didn't know that Edward was right next to me because I had my eyes closed.

"Your almost done." Rosalie said brushing the hair out of my face as she glared at Edward.

I breathed in and out with Rosalie as she showed me how to breathe, the contraction finally subsided. I opened my eyes and gasped.

"Edward!" I said looking up at him.

"Hi love." He said smiling.

"Don't 'Hi love' me! Where have you been?!" I asked.

"Hunting, look I am so sorry! I had my phone off." He said leaning down to kiss my forehead.

"I'm so glad your here!" I said hugging him.

He smiled and hugged me back, "So how are you feeling?"

"Ask me that when after I have the twins." I told him.

He got up on the bed and laid next to me, he kissed my forehead. I laid my head on his shoulder, I closed my eyes and tangled my fingers with his. I was tired already, I wanted to go to sleep but I knew I wouldn't be able too. I was very content just laying here with my head resting on Edward's shoulder, I closed my eyes even though I knew that a contraction was going to come in a few minutes. I kept forgetting that Edward had killed Alex, it hasn't really sunk in yet that I would be able to keep my babies. I was happy, both me and Edward would be parents soon, and he didn't mind that they weren't his biological kids. A sharp pain dragged me out of my thoughts, I sat up and screamed in pain, Edward sat up and squeezed my hand as he rubbed calming circles on my back. Carlisle walked in and looked at my chart before putting it in the holder by the door, he walked over and checked the baby monitor and other things as he waited for the contraction to end.

"Its almost over." Edward said kissing my forehead.

Carlisle put on some rubber gloves as he sat down on a metal stool and put my legs up, the contraction finally ended and I laid down.

"Well it looks like your about five centimeters Bella, would you like an epidural?" He asked.

"Yes!" I said looking at him.

He laughed, "Okay I'll go get that for you." He said.

Carlisle left the room and was back in about ten minutes, there was a guy with him that rolled a tray over to me.

"Emmett, Edward come here," Carlisle said standing in front of me. "Your going to let Bella lean into you, she needs to stay completely still and calm."

Esme and Rosalie helped me sit on the edge of the bed, Edward and Emmett stood in front of me. I leaned into them and laid my head on Emmett's shoulder, I forgot what was coming. They were going to stick a huge needle into my back, I started panicking as I looked around the room. Edward put his hand on my cheek, he looked in my eyes and we looked in each others eyes and I was lost. I totally forgot what was going into my spine and why I was in the hospital all together. He smiled my favorite crooked smile and I melted, he knew exactly how to dazzle me and enjoyed it. Carlisle told me that I could lay back down on the bed now, the guy who gave me a epidural left the room as Edward crawled in bed with me.

"Feel better?" He asked.

"Much better." I said laying my head on his shoulder.

"Try to get some sleep love." He said kissing my forehead.

I nodded and laid down, I moved my head so it was laying on his chest. He stroked my hair as he hummed my lullaby, my eyes drooped and I slowly fell asleep.

****An hour later****

I moved slowly as I felt Carlisle check to see how far I was dilated.

"She's about seven centimeters dilated, it wont be long now." I heard Carlisle say.

I groaned as I rubbed my eyes and set my hands on my stomach. I opened my eyes slowly and looked around.

"Good morning." Edward said smiling.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"About one in the morning."

"What?! How long did I sleep for?!" I asked shocked it was that late.

"Maybe an hour and a half." He told me.

I yawned as I sat up slowly, I looked around the room. Emmett and Jasper were arm wrestling, Rosalie was painting her nails, Alice was looking through a shopping magazine and Esme was watching the cooking network on the television.

"Carlisle said it wont be long now, your at seven centimeters." Edward said.

I nodded, Edward got up and grabbed some cards and sat across from me. I smiled as I pulled the table on wheels over to us, we started to play Rumi as we waited. I still felt sensations in my stomach from the contractions but it wasn't bad at all, I just continued to play cards with Edward. I screamed when I won, I stuck my tongue out at him and smiled as I picked up all the cards. He shook his head and grabbed my hand and held it, we looked in each others eyes again. He leaned forward and I smelt the sweet aroma of his breath, it took my breath away as he leaned more and kissed me straight on the lips. I gasped and closed my eyes, I set my hand on his cheek as our lips moved together. He pulled away to let me breathe and I gasped for air, he smiled as I looked up at him. Two hours passed and I beat Edward at Rumi like five times, I smiled as he went to put the cards back where he got them. I felt a sharp pain go through my stomach and I screamed, Edward rushed over to me, everyone stopped what they were doing and got up. Edward pushed the table away and looked at me.

"What is wrong?!" He asked.

"Contraction." I said through clenched teeth.

"I thought you weren't suppose to feel those anymore!" Edward said.

I reached for his hand, he grabbed my hand and I squeezed it, I started to feel pressure. I had an urge to push, I tried to fight it but it was hard.

"I have to push." I said.

"No! Don't push yet! I'll get Carlisle!" Esme said running out of the room.

Carlisle and Esme came back in the room, he slipped his gloves on and sat down. He checked to see how far along I was, he looked up at me and smiled.

"Your at ten Bella, are you ready to push?" He asked.

"No." I said.

"On the next contraction I need you to push." He told me.

"Oh lord." I said gripping on to Edward's hand tighter as I started to push.

"Good, keep going." Carlisle encouraged.

I pushed more before stopping to catch my breath.

"Okay, push again Bella!" He said.

I pushed again letting out a scream, I felt Edward kiss my sweaty forehead as he squeezed my hand. I stopped, I was gasping for air as Edward wiped my forehead with a towel. I closed my eyes, I didn't know if I could do this.

"Okay Bella, one more good push and you'll have your first baby!" Carlisle said.

"I don't think I can do this." I said.

"I think its too late to make that choice love." Edward told me.

I sat up on my elbows as I pushed again, I let out a scream as tears fell from my eyes. I gave it all that I had as I closed my eyes tightly. My hair was all sweaty and it stuck to the side of my face and the back of my neck, I continued to push until a cry filled the room. I stopped and gasped for breath, I smiled and laughed a little as Carlisle held a baby up.

"Its a girl!" Carlisle said.

"A girl, we have a baby girl." Edward said kissing me on the lips.

I smiled as tears fell from my eyes, Carlisle handed the baby to Esme and she went to clean it up. I was happy until I felt more pressure, Carlisle looked up at me.

"Okay, ready for round two?"

"Not really." I said.

"Push Bella."

I closed my eyes as I pushed, I squeezed Edwards hand.

"Your doing great love." Edward said in my ear.

I shot him a dirty look, "Don't call me love!"

Emmett laughed quietly.

"Okay Bella a couple more pushes and the second baby will be here." Carlisle told me.

I took a deep breath and pushed as hard as I could, it wasn't as bad as getting bit by a vampire but it still hurt like hell, or worse. I screamed as I pushed more, I stopped and gasped for air.

"That was good, one more good push Bella."

"I cant." I said falling back on the pillows.

"Yes you can, I know you can." Carlisle told me.

"You can do this." Edward said looking in my eyes.

I looked in his eyes, and there was something in his eyes that made me strong enough. I propped myself up on my elbows again and pushed with all the strength I had left. I heard Edward whisper in my ear that I could do this and he was here for me, I pushed harder as I screamed, tears fell from my tightly closed eyes. I heard a second cry fill the room and I stopped pushing, I looked at the baby in Carlisle's arms.

"Its a boy!" He said smiling.

I smiled before Edward's lips crushed mine, he pulled away and kissed me forehead.

"I knew you could do it!" He said smiling.

I smiled as I saw Esme holding two babies in her arms, one was in a pink blanket the other in blue. She set the girl in my right arm and the boy in the left, I gasped as I saw them, they were beautiful. The girl looked like she was going to have my brown hair, and the boy had brown hair also. The boy was the first to open his eyes, he looked up at me as tears fell from my eyes. I couldn't wait to see what color their eyes would turn, I held his small hand in mine. I looked up at Edward who was smiling as he looked at both the babies.

"You did amazing." He said kissing me on the lips.

I sighed in content, it was over, I had my two babies safe in my arms.

**There you go! Sorry it took me so long to right it I tried to make it as good as I could but since I haven't seen anyone have babies I had to base it off a TV show that comes on called 'A Baby Story.' Don't forget to Review and tell me what you think! And what do you think their names should be? I would love to hear your ideas!**


	15. Bring It

**Bella's POV**

After staying in the hospital for a few I could definitely say that I was ready to go home, the whole time we were in the hospital me and Edward discussed names. After many hours of thinking we picked Madison Rene Cullen for the girl, and Matthew Mason Cullen for the boy. We finally got home and Edward got out of the drivers seat, he walked around and opened my door. He helped me out of the car, I was still a little sore, and I went to go unbuckle Matthew. Edward unbuckled Madison, we shut the doors and headed inside, everyone was waiting in the living room for us to come home. I opened the door and walked in the living room, I wasn't even half way in the door before I was attacked by an overly excited Alice.

"Ow, hi Alice." I said patting her back.

"Give me that little cutie!" She said before taking Matthew's car seat from me.

Edward set Madison's car seat on the floor carefully as I collapsed on the couch, Edward sat down next to me kissing me on the cheek. We watched the family go crazy over the babies, I smiled as I laid my head on Edward's shoulder. After two hours of just sitting and relaxing while Alice played with Madison and Matthew on the floor, but it was time for bed. I got up and walked over to Alice who was kissing their bellies, Edward came over and picked Madison up, I grabbed Matthew and we walked upstairs. I changed Matthews diaper before I put him in his crib, Edward did the same with Madison as I covered Matthew up. He tucked Madison in and kissed her on the forehead, I smiled before turning the lights off and the night light on. We walked into our bedroom and I climbed in bed, Edward shut the lights off and crawled next toe me.

"How is mommy?" He asked.

"Mommy's tired." I said yawning.

Edward kissed me on the lips before he started to hum my lullaby, I loved how every single night he would do that, hum my lullaby to get me to sleep. And it worked I slowly fell asleep in his arms. I woke with a start as I heard the babies screaming their heads off, I looked at the clock it was five in the morning. I pushed the covers off me and got out of bed, I walked across the hall and opened the door. I hurried to their cribs and grabbed their pacifiers, I put them in their mouths but they just spit them back out. I looked around the room before picking up Madison, I didn't know what to do I set her on the changing table and checked her diaper, it was clean. Why was she crying? I grabbed a bottle and put some formula in it, I ran to the kitchen downstairs and filled it with water as I shook it. I ran upstairs and picked Madison up, I put the bottle in her mouth and she started to eat.

I looked at Matthew who was crying so hard his face was red, I walked over to him and tried to calm him down by talking to him. It didn't work though, where in the heck was everyone, I stopped feeding Madison and set her on the floor, I picked Matthew up and filled another bottle with formula. I did the same thing by running to the kitchen and mixing the formula as I ran up the stairs. They were both screaming now, I sat down and stuck a bottle in each of their mouths. They seemed to calm down until they finished eating, then they cried again, I grabbed two diapers and wipes as I changed Madison. Her diaper was clean, I threw it away and put a new one on. Matthew's diaper was clean too, so why were they crying. I tried giving them their toys, rocking them, and talking to them but nothing worked.

I burst into tears, I'm their mother and I couldn't make them stop crying. I covered my face with my hands and rocked back and forth just listening to them cry. I looked at them as they screamed and screamed as tears fell from their eyes, I didn't know what to do. I heard the front door close and laughter from downstairs, I heard foot steps walk up the stairs. Edward walked in and looked at me, I was on the floor crying uncontrollably as Madison and Matthew cried with me.

"Honey, what's wrong?!" He asked sitting next to me.

"I tried everything! They just wont stop crying!" I said crying harder.

"Come here." He said pulling me in his arms.

I cried in his chest as Esme walked in.

"I hear you cant get them to stop crying." She said sitting on the floor.

"I fed them and changed them but their diapers were clean!" I said.

Esme picked Matthew up and put him on her left shoulder, she patted his back until he burped. Then I heard it, the most wonderful sound, silence, he stopped crying.

"They just needed to be burped," She said. "You try."

I looked at Madison before carefully picking her up, Esme walked me through the steps as I put her on my left shoulder. I patted her back until she burped, I smiled because she stopped crying too.

"Thank you Esme." I said.

"Any time." She said smiling before handing Matthew to Edward and leaving.

****A month Later****

A month passed and I was getting a hang of this whole mother thing, it was still a challenge because I had twins but with Edward it was a little easier. I was upstairs in the nursery packing the diaper bag with tons of diapers, wipes, toys, blankets, bottles, formula and pacifiers. It was more like a duffel bag then a diaper back because I need twice the stuff you would for one baby. Charlie came over the other day and saw how stressed I was, he told me to bring the kids over today and he would watch them. I protested and told him that even I struggled taking care of them by myself, but he told me that me and Edward deserved a night alone. I didn't see Edward leaning against the door way watching me, I put the strap to the bad on my shoulder as I walked over to the cribs. I smiled down at my cuties, I picked up Matthew and strapped him in the car seat. He looked up at me with his huge blue eyes as he made spit bubbles, I laughed as I put the handle up. I got Madison out of her crib slowly because she was sleeping, I put her in the car seat and strapped her in. I put the handle up and picked the car seat, I went over and picket up Matthew's I turned around to see Edward watching me with a smile.

"What?" I asked walking over to him.

"Nothing, just watching the most amazing woman in the world." He said kissing me on the lips before taking Matthew from me.

I smiled as we walked downstairs, we went outside it was raining and thunder storming out. We walked as fast as we could to Edward's Volvo so we could get the kids out of the wet, we strapped them in and dried their faces off as we got in the car. We drove to Charlie's house, both babies were asleep when we took them out of the car. We walked up to the front door and knocked, Charlie answered it.

"Hey Bells! Edward..." He said smiling.

"Hey dad." I said as we walked in.

"You can set them on the couch if you'd like." He told us.

I set the babies down, I looked at them this was going to be the first time I would leave them. I frowned as Edward wrapped his arms around me and hugged me from behind.

"They'll be fine." He told me.

I nodded and blinked back tears, "Um, I just fed them and changed them before we left so they should be good for a while. They sleep most the time but when they wake up I brought some toys and a few books they seem to like. Theres blankets, their bottles, formula, diapers, wipes. I packed an extra outfit in case they spit up." I said trying to gain control on my shaky voice.

"I can handle it Bells." Charlie said.

I turned around to look at my babies again, I bent down and kissed their foreheads.

"Bella?" Edward said tugging at my hand.

"Right, um call me if anything is wrong." I told my dad as we walked over to the door.

"Bells stop worrying! Go have fun!" He said standing on the porch.

I looked out the window as we drove back home, tears ran down my cheeks as I kept my head turned away from Edward. I've never been away from my babies before, I thought I would be fine with it after all it was just til the morning but all I wanted was to have them with me.

"Bella?" Edward asked taking his eyes off the road to look at me.

"Hmm?" I said not moving my head.

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm not."

"Love, I know this is the first time we've been away from them but Charlie is more then capable of taking care of them. Plus, we have the night to do whatever we want and we'll have them back in the morning."

"I know I just miss them." I said laying my head on his shoulder wiping my tears away.

"I do too." He said pulling over to the side of the road.

"Why are we stopping?" I asked.

"Emmett didn't tell you?"

"No..."

"We're going to play baseball!" He said smiling.

"Great." I said. _Lovely, I get to sit on a bench and watch when I could be with my babies._

We walked through the forest holding hands, I was wondering why Alice told me to wear comfy sweats and a baseball jersey. I wasn't watching where I was walking and tripped on a stick that was sticking up, I screamed as I started to fall by I felt a pair of strong arms around me.

"Careful my love." Edward said.

I blushed, I was glad it was getting dark so he couldn't tell. I stopped walking and Edward kept walking until he realized I stopped.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Turn back around." I said.

"Why?"

"Just turn around." I told him.

He turned around so his back was facing me, I ran and jumped on his back. He caught my legs holding me up and smiled, he looked back at me as I locked my arms around his neck.

"Better hold on tight spider monkey." He said before taking of running.

We got there much faster by running at vampire speed, the family was stretching in the field even though they didn't need it. Emmett ran up to us and put a baseball hat on my head, I laughed as I jumped off Edward's back. I saw Esme sitting on the bench and walked over to her while Emmett and Edward talked, I sat down on the bleachers next to her.

"Hello Bella." She said smiling.

"Hi Esme."

Edward walked over to me.

"What do you think you are doing?" He asked.

"Um sitting?" I said confused.

"No your not, your coming to play baseball."

"Edward, you guys are vampires, I am a human. You would beat me before I could even hit the ball." I told him.

"Nope, we all agreed to be fair and go human speed." He told me.

"What makes you think I can play baseball if I cant walk without tripping?" I asked.

"Come on Bella it will be fun!" Edward said holding out his hand.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine!" I said taking his hand.

"Bella's up to bat!" Emmett yelled.

"What?! No, Emmet pick someone else." I said nervously.

"Come on Bella! Have some fun!" He said dragging me over.

Carlisle handed me the bat and I bit my lip, Alice was pitching which made me nervous. Only because she was a vampire and her throw could kill me. I swallowed as she got ready to throw the ball, I glanced at Edward who was getting ready to rub. I looked back over to Alice who smiled as she threw the ball at me, I gasped as I swung the bat. I heard the ball hit the bat as it flew into the field pretty fat, I was to shocked that I actually hit it on my first try to run.

"Run Bella!" Esme yelled.

I dropped the bat and took off running, I wasn't going to make it, I ran faster and slid to the base just as Edward got there.

"SAFE!" Carlisle yelled.

I smiled as I looked up at Edward, he offered me my hand.

"What now tough guy?" I asked smiling.

"Bring it." He said running over to bat.

Edward was up to bat, I watched him as he prepare to swing. I got ready to run as Alice pitched the ball, it hit the bat with a thunderous bang and disappeared in the trees. I knew I had a matter of seconds before Emmett came out of the trees with the ball so I took off running. Edward was catching up with me as I tried to run faster without tripping, I wouldn't be able to make it to home so I stopped abruptly at the base before it. Edward ran up and stopped next to me as Jasper walked up to the home plate, Edward smiled at me as he waited for Jasper to hit the ball, Jasper hit the ball and I was going to run until Edward grabbed me by the waist and spun me around before setting me back down on the base and running to home.

"Hey!" I yelled as I ran after him.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"That wasn't fair!" I said hitting him in the arm.

"What are you going to do about it?"

I took both of his hands in each of mine and held them as I stood up on my tippy toes, I looked in his eyes as he did the same and I kissed him on the lips.

"Mmm..." He said through the kiss.

I broke apart after a few minutes of kissing and smiling.

"Okay, I apologize." He said holding both of my hands.

"Apology accepted." I told him.

"Come on lets go play more." He said tugging on my hands.

"I think I'm going to sit this one out."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay love."

He kissed me before walking back to the field, I walked over to the bleachers and sat next to Esme.

"Hello dear."

"Hi Esme." I said yawning.

"Tired?"

"Yeah."

She patted her lap, "Lay down."

I smiled and laid down on the bleacher, I slowly laid my head on her lap. I closed my eyes as she stroked my hair slowly, it didn't take long for me to fall asleep.

**Edward's POV**

The game finally ended after a couple of hours of playing, I helped pick up the bats, gloves and base balls that were on the field. I threw them on the big green duffel bag that we had, Emmett or someone else could pick them up. I walked over to the bleachers where Esme was sitting and Bella was laying down, I climbed the bleachers quietly as I saw my precious Bella sleeping on Esme's lap. I gently brushed the brown hair out of her face, she looked so exhausted, I carefully picked her up in my arms. I started to walk towards the exit of the base ball field when I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was Carlisle.

"How are you going to get her in your car? You'll wake her if you run and it will take forever to walk." He said.

I thought about it for a minute.

"I'll take her while you go get the car." He told me holding his arms out.

"Okay." I said before carefully putting Bella in his arms.

She moaned before moving a little but she stayed asleep, I turned around and took off running into the forest. I didn't want to park close to the field because I wanted ti to be a surprise where I was taking her and it would give it away. I got to my car in a matter of seconds, I hoped in and started it before taking off down the road, I pulled into the parking lot by the baseball field. I got out as Carlisle walked Bella over to me, I opened the passenger door and he set her in. He carefully buckled her up without waking her some how, he smiled at me and I returned it as I got in the drivers seat. It didn't take long to get home because I went way over the speed limit, I shut the headlights off and turned off the car, I looked over at Bella who was still sleeping peacefully. I smiled before getting out of the car, I closed my door before running to her side and opening hers I slowly unbuckled her and picked her up in my arms again. I shut the door with my foot as I walked up the stairs, I opened the front door the house was dark but I didn't turn the lights on as I walked up stairs to our bedroom. I laid her on the bed, I sat down at her feet and slid her shoes off I set them on the floor as I slipped her hat off. She groaned as she turned on her side, I pulled the covers from the end of the bed and covered her up. I stood there for a minute watching her before climbing into bed next to her, I wrapped my arms around her. I could stay like this forever, just laying here with her in my arms.

**Woo! There is another chapter! So yeah I just thought of the idea of writing the baseball scene only having Bella play instead of sitting out! I tried to write it as best I could but I don't really watch baseball or play it so I don't know much about it! Hope you liked it! So... Go review! Or I wont post the next chapter hehe... Oh! Also I do not own the line I used, 'Hold on tight spider monkey.' Forgot to put that in there!**


	16. A Visit

**Bella's POV**

The shined through the window and hit me right in the face, I closed my eyes tightly trying to ignore it. I threw the cover over my heard and turned on my side, I let out a deep breath as I tried to go back to sleep. I yawned as my eyes fluttered open, _Oh my god! _I yelled in my head. I sat up on the bed fast as my eyes were wide, when did I fall asleep?! I looked around the room for the clock, it was seven thirty in the morning! I ruined mine and Edward's night alone together without the babies! I jumped out of the bed and ran out of the room, he wasn't in any of the rooms upstairs so I ran downstairs. He must have changed me into my pajamas because I was wearing a white tank top and a pair of fuzzy shorts. I looked around the living room as I stepped down the last step, I called out his name but he wasn't in the living room. I pushed the door to the kitchen open, he was standing by the back door looking at the window. I looked around the room, he had two candles set up and a dinner plate with a fork, knife and a napkin on top, I let out a sigh I really screwed this up. Edward turned around and smiled, he walked over to me and pulled me in his arms.

"Edward, I am so sorry." I said.

"For what?" He asked.

"For ruining our night alone." I said frowning.

"Aw love you didn't ruin it."

"Edward, I slept through it... How is that not ruining it?" I asked.

"Because I got to watch the most wonderful person sleep." He said kissing me on the forehead.

"When are we picking up the kids?" I asked.

"We're not, your dad called and he said he'll drop them off in an hour."

"Okay."

"Which means... We still have a little more time." He said before pushing me against the wall.

I gasped as I hit the wall, neither of us knew someone was standing behind Edward. Someone who I haven't seen in forever, Jacob Black stood in the kitchen with his mouth open wide. Edward kissed my neck while I closed my eyes, I tangled my hands in his hair. He did something that I never thought that Edward would do, he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist as my back was still at the wall. I moaned as he kissed my neck harder, I felt his hands at the hem of my white tank top. _He wouldn't!_ I said shocked that he might actually go further this time, and just like I thought his hands moved to my waist. He kissed his way up to my lips he smiled before attacking my lips, I laughed a little before wrapping my arms around his neck. I was having trouble breathing, I hated being human! Why couldn't I be like him, so then we could make out and take our relationship to the next level. He allowed me to breathe as he made his way down to my neck again, I opened my eyes for a second and screamed when I saw a tell guy standing behind Edward. Edward was shocked my sudden outburst and dropped me, I thought it was weird that he dropped me, I fell to the floor. I started to shake as I hugged my knees to my chest and covered my face with my hands, I didn't get a good look at the guy he just looked too much like Alex. Edward looked at me before whipping around to see who was in the kitchen, he relaxed just a tiny bit when he saw Jacob standing there.

"Love," He said turning around to me bending down in front of me. "Love, it's okay. No one is going to hurt you ever again, I took care of him."

"Then who in the hell was that?!" I asked my voice shaking.

"Hey Bells." I heard Jacobs voice.

I slowly uncovered my face, "Jacob!"

I got up and ran over to him, he caught me in his arms as I tried to hug him the best I could. I grinned up at him as he held me in his huge arms, I knew as soon as he left I would have to take a shower. I didn't want to be bait because I smell like a werewolf in a house full of vampires. It didn't matter to me anyway I had to take a shower no matter what because I still had dirt in my hair.

"So how have you been!?" Jake asked.

"I've been okay." I told him.

"That's good!" He said.

"What have you been up to besides of growing more?" I asked.

"Nothin' much, just hanging with the pack. Oh, I'm getting my hair cut." He said.

"What?! Jake you cant cut your hair I love it too much." I told him.

"Eh, I may keep it. So, sorry I scared you so bad. Is there a particular reason your scared so much, anyone I need to kill?" He asked.

I bit my lip.

"Uh, Bella why don't you go in the living room while me and Jacob talk. Besides I hear your dad pulling up." He told me.

I screamed in happiness before dodging out of the room, I knew he was going to tell Jacob about the raping and everything but I didn't care, my babies were home! I waited patiently as I heard a car door slam, one open, slam and another one open. It slammed again and there was a knock on the door less then five minutes, I ran over and opened it I saw my two babies in their car seats and gasped. I smiled up at my dad as I took Matthew from him, he followed me in as Edward and Jacob walked out of the kitchen. By the look on Jacob's face Edward hadn't got to the part where I found out I was pregnant, but I didn't pay attention to that. Matthew started to cry as I unbuckled him from the car seat, I kissed him on the cheek before holding him in my arms.

"They might be hungry again, I haven't fed them yet." Charlie told me.

"Is my little man hungry." I said grabbing an already made bottle from the bag.

I shook the bottle before putting it in Matthew's mouth, it was warm Charlie must have heated them before he left. Madison, who was still on the couch in her car seat by Matthew's empty one, started to cry. Charlie started to get up, I told him to stay though, I set Matthew back in the car seat and put their handles down. I grabbed another bottle and shook it as I smiled at both of them, I sat on the coffee table and put the bottles in each of their mouths. Jacob walked over slowly, his mouth hung open in shock, he looked down at the two babies before turning his eyes on me.

"Your a mom?" He asked shocked.

"Yeah... A little weird huh?" I said laughing a little bit.

"Why didn't you tell me everything that happened? I could have helped you too you know." He said.

"I know Jake, its just you don't get as much asleep as you should now. I didn't want you to loose anymore sleep because of me, besides I had everyone here to help, and they did." I explained.

"You still should have told me." He said a hint of anger in his voice.

I totally forgot I was feeding the babies until they spit up from to much formula and not being burped. Edward and Charlie got up and took a baby while I stood up and looked at Jake confused.

"Why are you getting mad at me?!" I asked.

"Because! Your keeping things from me! That's not the Bella I know." He said.

"Well, the Bella you used to know is gone, she went the day that creep raped me! It took me a while to get back to normal, and there is still times when Edward touches me or kisses me when I feel his hands and lips on me. It's not a good feeling to have Jake! And I'm sorry!" I said trying to keep my voice down but I was finding it hard to do.

"Bella please I really don't want to hear how the bloodsucker touches you." He said his face scrunching up in disgust.

"Don't call him a bloodsucker! You know I hate it!"

"I thought you weren't the same Bella?"

"Jake! Let's sit down and talk about this. Please?" I asked.

"I don't think theres anything left to talk about, bye Bells." He said.

And with that he was gone, most likely for forever.

I screamed in frustration and threw a glass flower pot at the door as it slammed shut behind Jake. Madison and Matthew started to cry with the sudden outburst, but right now I couldn't handle it, even though it may make me seem like a bad mom. I ran upstairs in tears, I thought about going to our room but I knew that was going to be the first place Edward would look. The rest of the family was out hunting so I went to the last place Edward would look, Carlisle and Esme's bedroom. I opened the wooden door as I walked in, the smell of lavender candles filled the room, I walked in and saw Carlisle's doctor's coat laying on the blue arm chair in the corner. I wiped my tears away as I crawled on their huge bed, it was a canopy bed, there was a metal pole hanging on the ceiling going all around the bed as red curtains hung on both sides of the bed. I pulled them shut as more tears fell from my eyes, how could Jake do this to me? I thought he loved me, even though he knew my heart belonged with Edward. I hugged my knees to my chest as I rocked back and forth, so much for my life getting back to normal...

**Hey guy! Sorry for taking so long with this chapter! I had major writers block I had no idea what to write and I was trying to make this chapter good! I _may_ skip a few mouths so the babies are older and that... Well, I hope you liked this and again sorry for the wait... I hope you didn't all leave me! Review? Please? Um, okay... Well this may be the last chapter o.O I guess you cant have more then 15 chapters? Well this stinks... I don't know how to fix it either... If you know how to please tell me because I want to keep writing this story! Please?**


	17. Troubles

**Bella's POV**

***Three Months Later***

I walked down the stairs holding Matthew on my hip, the twins were now five months old and were getting so big! I saw Madison laying on her stomach in the middle of the floor with a rattle in her hand, I smiled and set Matthew right next to her on his back. I went and stood next to Edward who was watching Madison, Carlisle came in the room reading a news paper, the door bell rang. Carlisle looked up from the paper before folding it up and putting it on the table, he opened the door and found a couple standing out on the porch.

"Um, our car broke down," The lady, who looked strangely familiar, said. "Could we possible use your phone?"

"Sure, follow me." Carlisle said smiling.

The man and woman walked in and immediately looked at Matthew and Madison, they gasped at the same time. I looked up at Edward shocked, he looked back at me before looking at the couple cautious as he got ready to doge for the babies if needed. The man followed Carlisle into the kitchen to use the phone, the woman stood by the couch as she watched Matthew and Madison play. I heard Matthew scream out all of a sudden pulling me away from my thoughts, Madison was smiling and held the rattle by Matthews head.

"Madison Rene!" I scolded rushing over to Matthew and picking him up. "Do not hit your brother in the head!"

She looked up at me confused, I knew she didn't understand me. Matthew cried as I looked at his head, nothing was bruised it was just the sudden blow that scared him. I kissed his forehead before setting him back down, I handed him his favorite cloth book as he laid down and looked at the pictures. The lady looked at me shocked, I felt awkward I mean she was a stranger, a stranger that looked familiar I just couldn't put my finger on it. Carlisle and the guy walked back in, he kissed his wife and told her that it would be at least a half hour, and of course being the nice and caring guy Carlisle was let them stay.

"What's all the commotion about? I heard you yell 'Madison Rene'?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh, little miss Madison decided that it would be fun to whack her brother in the head with a rattle." I told him smiling at Madison.

Madison replied with a squeal of delight.

I shook my head before laying down by here, I played with her tummy, poking it and rubbing it. Edward laid next to me as he pulled Matthew over to him, Matthew looked up at him with his huge blue eyes.

"So.. Um are these your children?" The lady asked.

"Um, yeah. But they aren't his, we had um, lets just say and incident happen." I said looking at the floor.

"Oh, well I'm sorry to hear that, I'm Sarah by the way, and this is my husband Jason." She said.

I smiled at them as I felt Edward start to kiss my neck, I elbowed him in the side and he stopped. Madison gave out a yawn followed by Matthew.

"Oh, looks like its nap time." I said kissing Madison's belly.

"I'll take them." Edward said.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Bella, I can handle my own children." He said rolling his eyes.

I put Matthew in his right arm and Madison in his right as he turned around and walked upstairs.

"I thought you said he wasn't the father?" Sarah asked.

"Well, he Isn't the biological father but since he Isn't around... He loves them like his own, and I'm glad he does, I wouldn't want anyone else to help me raise them." I said looking at the stairs and smiling to myself.

"Um, did by any chance you get raped?" Sarah asked.

I looked around the room, where did Carlisle go?! "Um, I don't think that is any of your business."

"But dear I think it is, you see Alex, was our son." Sarah said smiling.

I gasped, my heart was racing as I gasped for breath. I tried to control it before I had a panic attack.

"Edward!" I screamed clutching my chest.

He shot down the stairs hopping down from the last five. He ran over to me and put his arms around me, "Love?"

"I cant breathe..." I said gasping for air.

He rubbed my back, "Easy now, just take even breaths..."

"I... cant.. Edward, they are... They..." I said pointing at Sarah and Jason's parents. "They are Alex's parents!"

Edward let out a growl as he shot his head towards them, Emmett burst through the door making Sarah and Jason jump. Their eyes went huge when they saw Emmett and how big he was, Emmett rushed over to us.

"What's going on?!" He asked.

"Take Bella." Edward said pushing me in Emmett's arms.

I was still gasping for air, I could not believe that they were here.

"I suggest you leave this house right now." Edward told them.

"Son, what is going on?" Carlisle asked.

"These people, are Alex's parents." He spat.

"Look, we didn't come here to cause any trouble. We just wanted to see if the rumors were true, and now that we know they are..."

That's all I heard before I fell limp in Emmett's arms as the darkness swallowed me.

**Edward's POV**

"You will do no such thing!" I yelled.

"Oh, but I believe they are rightfully ours." Jason said.

"They are not rightfully yours, they are _mine. _Mine and Bella's we have worked to hard to loose them now and I don't plan on letting that happen." I sneered.

"Edward calm down." Carlisle told me.

"No!"

"Listen, perhaps you would like a few days to discuss this with your wife, or girlfriend or whatever. It will take a few days to get the papers and documents we need." Sarah suggested.

"That wont be necessary. We are not going to sign anything, now please leave." I said pointing to the door.

"Fine," Sarah said before handing me a card. "I hope to hear from you in a few days."

They closed the front door behind them, I growled as I tore the piece of paper up mumbling in anger. I turned around and saw Emmett sitting on the floor with Bella limp in his arms, I rushed over and touched her forehead. It was all sweaty, she fainted, I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. How was I going to prevent this? I cant just kill someone every time they try to harm my family, someone would catch on. Carlisle came in the room with a bowl of water and a washcloth, I took it and dabbed Bella's forehead with it. Bella groaned and turned into Emmett's chest.

"Bella." I said rubbing her back.

She opened her eyes slowly looking around, she looked up at Emmett first before turning around to face me. She rubbed her head, she looked in my eyes confused, I knew what she would ask. I took her hand and squeezed it as I started to tell her everything that had happened. I told her how Sarah and Jason want to take the twins and everything that I told them. She gasped as she covered her mouth with her hands, tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Why does everyone want to take these babies away from me!" She yelled before getting out of Emmett's arms and running outside.

**Bella's POV**

I ran outside, I couldn't believe this was happening _again!_ I dug the the keys to my car out of my pocket as I got in and slammed the door. I ignored that the family was watching and started the car, I sped off making the tires screech. I knew where I was going for once it was a place I haven't been to in a while, we haven't been to in a while. It took me a while but I finally drove to the side of the road near the forest. I got out of the car while putting my keys away in my pocket, I breathed in the fresh air as I looked around. I started to walk through the millions of trees trying not to trip, so much for that, I tripped over a branch that was sticking up out of the ground and landed on my hands and knees. A sharp pain went through my knee, I sat up and looked at it, I had cut my jeans open at the knee and it was bleeding bad. I held on to a tree for support and got up, it took a while to get where I was going thanks to my injured knee. I finally got there and it took my breath away, it was our meadow. The grass was waving in the wind as the sun shined, I looked around and smiled as I wiped my tears away. I walked slowly and laid down in the grass where we usually lay, I laid on my back and looked up at the clouds.

**Edward's POV**

"That was strange." Emmett said.

"Poor Bella." Alice said frowning.

Everyone was sitting on the porch except for me, I just stood there looking down the driveway.

"Have you seen a vision seeing where she is?" Esme asked Alice.

"No, I keep trying..." She said.

"You don't have to." I said out of no where.

"Edward, we have to find her, she could get hurt!" Alice told me.

"I already know where she is." I said before running to my Volvo.

"How?" Emmett asked but I ignored him.

I got in and slammed the door shut, I had the car started and was on the road in thirty seconds. I sped down the road heading to the one place where I knew she would be, I had the radio blasting as I gripped the steering wheel. I got there in no time and saw her car parked on the side, I smiled, what did I tell you? I pulled up behind it and turned the car off, I got out as I took off running. I was whipping through the forest before I came to an abrupt stop, I took a breath in as I looked at the ground. I bent down to see blood on a rock and on the ground, it was Bella's blood. I took off running again worry filling me, I stopped running before I got there, I walked into the meadow. I looked around and smiled before I spotted Bella laying in the grass alone, I walked slowly over to her and laid on my back.

"I was wondering when you'd show up." Bella said smiling a little.

"I knew you would come here." I told her.

"We haven't been here in a while." She said.

"Yeah, are you bleeding?" I asked sitting up on my elbow.

"I fell... And gashed my knee open, but I'm fine." She said looking at me.

Her eyes were all red from crying.

"I wont let them take them you know, we will find some way to stop this." I told her.

"How? By killing them?! Edward, we cant just kill someone every time they come to take them! For all we know Alex has a brother or a sister, cousin even that would want revenge!" She said.

"I know, I was thinking the same thing."

"So what are we going to do, we cant go to court to fight for custody they would win."

"Well, we'll just have to work out an agreement."

"I don't want them to see the babies at all."

"Well love, I don't know if we can get them to agree to that."

"We can try." She said her voice shaky.

"Come here." I said taking her in my arms.

She burst out crying and clung to me, she sobbed in my shirt while I rubbed calming circles on her back. I just laid there and let her cry as long as she needed, my phone went off making her jump, I growled and put it on silent. She took a deep shaky breath as she looked up at me, I smiled and kissed her on the lips. She leaned into the kiss and closed her eyes, I rolled on top of her but held up my weight with my arm. I broke the kiss to let her breathe, she looked up into my eyes and smiled.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

She nodded, I got up and offered my hand, she took it and I helped her up. She winced in pain from putting pressure on her knee, I took her and carefully put her on my back. I took off running as she hid her face in my back, I stopped when I reached our cars. I set her down carefully before taking off my shirt, I sat her down on the hood of her car and wrapped my shirt around her knee and tied it so it would stay.

"You sure your going to be okay to drive?" I asked looking in her eyes.

"Yeah, Edward you didn't have to ruin your shirt just for me."

"Oh but love I would do anything for you."

She smiled and kissed me before getting off the hood and got in her car, she started the car and I did the same. She drove off doing an illegal U-turn and driving down the road, I followed her not paying attention to the road I was more worried about her. I heard her tires squeal and her scream as her car stopped suddenly, I slammed my foot on the brake and I stopped before I hit her. I was breathing fast from shock, even though I didn't need to breathe, I quickly undid my seat belt and got out of the car. I ran over to her car and opened her door, she looked frightened as she looked out the windshield. I looked over to see what she was staring out, she undid her seat belt and got out of the car. Jacob was standing in front of her car in his wolf form, he looked pissed, beyond pissed.

"Jake! I could have hit you!" Bella yelled.

He growled making Bella back up into my arms. I shot a warning glance at the wolf and wrapped my arms around her. Jacob lost it, he lost control and jumped for Bella, she screamed clinging to me, I turned my back towards him so I would get hit and not her. Jacob stopped and growled, he glared at me as I looked at him.

"Leave!" I shot.

Jacob winced before turning around, he must have realized what he did or tried to do. Bella was shaking in fear in my arms, I hummed her lullaby to her and rubbed her back. She calmed down about five minutes later, I looked at her brushing the hair out of her face.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, let's go home."

**Okay so there's the chapter! Ha ha I feel stupid for not knowing how to add more chapters! I forgot I could delete chapters on the upload thing and still have them in the story! Wow... Anyway thank you TwilightLover4Eva for the idea! I had major writers block! If you didn't want me to use this let me know and I will re write this chapter! I don't want to steal your idea if you were going to use it in a story, just let me know in a review if you want me to delete this! Hope you guys liked this chapter!**


	18. Gone

**Bella's POV**

I walked in the house with Edward following me, he stopped in the living room but I kept walking. I walked upstairs and into the twins nursery, I walked over to their cribs, the were sleeping peacefully. I sighed and took out my phone as I walked over to the window, I dialed my dads number.

"Hello?" Charlie asked.

"Dad, its me." I said.

"Oh, hey Bells!"

"Dad, I need help."

"What's wrong?! Are you hurt?!"

"No, no I'm fine. Listen, Alex's parents came over earlier today. Dad they are going to take the twins." I said looking out of the window.

"We wont let that happen."

"Everyone keeps saying that! Its kind of annoying really, what should I do?"

"Well, I think the best choice would be go to court."

"But dad..."

"Listen Bells, Ive dealt with a lot of these cases, you have everything. Thu judge will most likely be on your side, you are a good mother and you have money." He told me.

"Yeah but I only have so much money in my bank account."

"I will help and I am sure Carlisle will too."

"Why cant I have a normal life for once!"

Edward walked in the room and listened to the conversation.

"It will be okay Bells."

"I don't know about that, all I wanted was for me and Edward to finally have a family." I said.

"You guys haven't you know, done anything yet, have you?" He asked.

"Dad!" I yelled my cheeks burning, "No we haven't done anything, we probably wont any time in the next hundred years!

I cursed under my breathe.

"Listen Bella, I will call Carlisle later after work and talk to him about this, I really think that this is the right choice. Think about it okay Bells?" He asked.

"Okay dad."

"I'll talk to you later." He said before hanging up.

I sighed before throwing my phone on the chair, I laid my forehead on the window and looked down. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me from behind, I closed my eyes as I laid my head back on their shoulder. I opened them slowly to see Edward looking down at me, I smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"I have an idea, how about we go out to dinner tonight?" Edward asked.

"Who will watch the kids? The family is going hunting." I said.

"We will hire a babysitter." He said.

I looked out of the window, I didn't know if that was such a good idea.

"Come on, lets go out an have some fun tonight."

"What if something happens?"

"Love, nothing will happen they will be fine!"

I thought for the next ten minutes as Edward waited patiently, even though I knew he was annoyed.

"Fine." I said.

He kissed my cheek, "I'll go call a babysitter right now."

I sighed before walking out of the nursery, I shut the door quietly behind me before walking over to my room. There was a dress and shoes laying on my bed, I shook my head, this was Alice's doing. I rolled my eyes before walking over to the dress, it was a long blue V neck dress. There was a diamond bracelet with a matching diamond necklace laying next to it, there were blue heels with diamonds on the straps. I didn't want to know how much she paid for these, I took the dress and changed into it, I put on the bracelet and the necklace. I sat down and slipped on the heels, I walked over and looked at myself in the mirror, I had to admit I looked pretty hot. I laughed at myself when I heard someone start playing the piano, I immediately knew who it was when I heard my lullaby play. I smiled and walked out of the room, I slowly and carefully walked downstairs into the living room. Edward was sitting at the piano, he was already dressed as his fingers flew over the keys. He glanced over at me and smiled, he continued to play my lullaby, I walked over to him and listened as he played my lullaby. He finished playing and stood up, he looked at me and drew in a sharp breath.

"Wow, love you look so beautiful." He said.

"Thank you, you look amazing yourself." I said smiling.

"Shall we go?" He asked.

"But the babysitter Isn't here..." I said.

"She's in the kitchen going over the list of things I left for her. I thought I would save her from long instructions from you." He said.

The babysitter walked out, she was a young girl, maybe middle twenty's. She smiled and walked over to us, "I'm Ashley."

"I'm Bella and you already know Edward."

"Yes, listen why don't you guys head out I have everything under control." She said.

"Um, okay..." I said looking up at the stairs. "Our numbers are on the fridge if you need anything!"

"Yes I know."

"And they should be hungry once they wake up."

"I have it under control."

"Come on love." Edward said tugging on my arm.

"Okay, call us if anything is wrong." I said before leaving the house.

I looked out of the window as we drove, I was a little annoyed because Edward would not tell me where we were going. We pulled into a parking lot, Edward shut of the car and quickly blindfolded me before I could look around. I gasped as I heard his car door shut, I looked around but couldn't see through the blindfold, I heard my door open and Edward helped me out. I hoped this was Edward, it could be a stranger for all I knew, I took my hands and searched for his face. I set my hand on his face and felt his crooked smile, I sighed in relief as I nodded telling him I was ready, he put his hands on my waist and led me through the parking lot. He opened the door and led me in, I was getting anxious I wish he would just let me see already! He stopped and I felt his hands on the back of the blindfold, he slowly untied it and pulled it off. I gasped, we were at the restaurant where we had our first date after I was nearly attacked. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes as I threw my arms around his neck, he smiled and hugged me tightly, we stayed like that for a few minutes while people watched. We broke from the hug and Edward led me to a table, I looked around everything was the same. Edward led me over to a table and I recognized it at once, it was the same table we sat at, I could cry this was so sweet. We sat and talked while we waited for the waiter to bring me my food, I looked in Edwards eyes as he looked in mine. The waiter came and set the food in front of me breaking us from staring at each other, I blushed a little before eating my meal. Edward just sat patiently waiting for me to finish, something told me he had something up his sleeve, it kind of made me nervous. I finished eating and wiped my mouth, I looked up at him and caught him staring at me, I smiled. He looked a little nervous which is weird, what was he planning? He stood up out of no where and walked over to me, he stood in front of me as I looked up at him. He was about to kneel down when my phone went off, I growled as I took my phone out of my bag.

"Hello?" I said.

"Bella?! Bella I am so sorry!" Ashley said fast through the phone.

"Ashley? What's wrong?!" I asked.

"They're gone! I went outside for one minute and I came back and they were gone!" She yelled.

"What do you mean _gone_?!" I asked panicking, that caught Edward's attention.

"I am so sorry!" Ashley said crying into the phone.

"Okay, we are coming home right now!" I yelled.

"What is going on?!" Edward asked.

"The twins are gone..." I said my heart sinking.

***Back at the house***

Edward and I ran in the front door, Ashley was standing in the living room crying.

"What happened?!" I asked.

"I don't know! They were laying on the floor playing with their toys! I thought I heard a noise in the back yard and when I came back in they were gone! I am so sorry!" Ashley said crying.

"Why don't you go home we can take care of this." Edward said before paying her.

She left and I walked over to the middle of the room, I knelt down and picked up a toy. Tears fell from my eyes as I clutched the toy in my hand. Edward walked slowly over to me and sat down next to me, he rubbed my back a little bit as I quietly sobbed.

"My babies are gone!" I sobbed as I fell in Edward's arms.

"We'll find them, everything will be fine." He told me.

I looked at him, he didn't even seem to care he wasn't even upset! I opened my mouth in shock before getting up, I growled and kicked my heels off and threw them to the side. I ran up the stairs and into Carlisle's room where I knew Edward wouldn't look. I ran and crawled on the bed pulling the red curtains around the bed again, I hugged my knees and cried. I heard Edward talking on his phone, prodigally on the phone with the police or Carlisle. My heart felt like it was breaking, I knew who took them but I didn't know where they were. I heard the front door open and a bunch of talking, I knew the family was home, I heard Carlisle ask where I was but ignored the rest of the conversation. How was I going to get my babies back? How would I find them? They were probably so scared and hungry, the door to Carlisle's room opened and I let out a loud involuntary sob. The curtains to the bed opened and I looked up to see Carlisle standing next to the bed, he sat down next to me and carefully pulled me onto his lap. I cried harder as I berried my head in his shoulder, he rubbed my back and kissed my forehead. This is exactly what I needed, I needed my father, but since Charlie wasn't here he came. He was basically like my father, I loved him like a father and maybe one day he would be. I hugged him tightly as he just sat quietly not saying anything, he just let me cry into his shirt.


	19. Hurt

**Bella's POV**

I sat in Carlisle's arms as he held me trying to get me to calm down, he told me a few stories that made me laugh at some parts but it didn't make me feel better. Esme came in a few times to bring me some food that sat on the bedside table, I couldn't stop thinking about how someone could get in the house without Ashley knowing. I locked the front door before we left and she said she was only outside for a second, I rubbed my forehead before running my fingers through my hair. I couldn't get the tears to stop coming, I was crying so bad that the mascara I put on was starting to run down my cheeks.

"Carlisle?" I said.

"Yeah?"

"I'm thinking about going to court, for this whole custody thing, and I need some help with money." I said looking up at him.

"I would be more then glad to help, they are my grand children you know." He said.

I smiled a little, "Thank you."

"No problem, do you want to go downstairs? Everyone is worried."

"I guess."

We got off the bed and walked out of the room, everyone was either on the couch or standing in the living room when we came down. Carlisle set his hand on my back as we walked in the room, he kissed my forehead before going to stand by Esme. Alice came over to me and put her small arms around me, she held me for a few minutes before letting me go and looking in my eyes. She took a napkin and wiped my runny mascara off, I smiled a little as she walked away. Edward walked up to me and smiled, I looked at him not returning the smile.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"How do you think I feel?!" I snapped.

"Okay, I should have known that." He said.

"I cant believe you don't care they are gone!" I said.

"What? You think I don't care?! I'm beyond mad Bella."

"You have a funny way of showing it!"

"What is that suppose to mean?!"

"It means that if you were really upset you would be throwing things and threatening to kill someone!"

"I'm not doing that because I didn't want to upset you more!"

"There Isn't a way possible to upset me anymore Edward!"

"I'm sorry!"

I ran my hands through my hair and looked at him frustrated.

"I'm sorry Bella! What do you want me to do?!"

"I wan you to stop apologizing!" I yelled.

"Bella!"

"God Edward! This is all your fault!" I screamed, he looked shocked at my words.

Alice walked over to me, "This is all your fault Edward! If we would have just stayed home I would have my babies in my arms!" I screamed crying hard.

"I'm sorry I tried to help, I know better now." Edward said before walking up the stairs, his eyes were pitch black with anger.

I fell to the ground crying, Alice put her arms around me as Jasper and Rosalie came over to me. Carlisle walked out of the house after Edward to stop him from doing what ever he was about to do.

**Edward's POV**

I looked out the window shaking my head, how was this my fault?! She could have said no about going on the date! Its as much of her fault as mine, no stop, its not her fault nothing it her fault. Tonight was suppose to be perfect, I dug out a small velvet box and opened it, a ring sat inside of it. It had a gold band with three diamonds on top and little diamonds going around it, I closed my eyes before shutting it and setting it on the window sill. I heard a knock at the door before it opened and shut, Carlisle walked over and stood next to me. I looked out the window as I felt Carlisle's hand on my shoulder, I looked over at him before breaking down in dry sobs. He turned me around and hugged me, I didn't break down a lot, hardly if ever. He put a hand on the back of my head as he rubbed my back, I dry sobbed on his shoulder.

"It's going to be okay son." Carlisle told me.

"How? How is it going to be okay?! I screwed everything up, I am their father I am suppose to protect them from this!"

"You couldn't of known this was going to happen, none of us could, not even Alice."

"I should have said something, I knew something wasn't right with Sarah and Jason."

"Son, you need to stop blaming yourself for this. None of this is yours or Bella's fault."

"Then why did it happen?"

"I wish I could answer that, but I cant."

"Has anyone called the police?" I asked.

"We did before we came home, they are looking for them right now."

"Is Charlie on the case?"

"Yes, he said he wasn't going to sit around while his grand children are missing."

I laughed before I broke the hug, "Thanks dad." I said.

Carlisle nodded, he was about to say something before he saw the velvet box. He took it and slowly opened it, he looked at the ring and then up at me.

"You were going to ask her to marry you?" He asked.

"Yeah, after dinner at the restaurant but then Ashley called." I said frowning.

"She'll forgive you, she just hurt right now."

"I know."

"So why are you standing up here? You know deep down that your the one she needs right now."

"EDWARD!" I heard Bella scream.

I took off out of the room and shot down the stairs, I saw Charlie in his uniform and Bella with her back towards me. She turned around slowly and I saw she was holding a baby, our baby. I ran over to them and kissed her forehead before looking at Madison smiling, I kissed her forehead before taking her into my arms. She had dirt all over her which made me worried, then something clicked, where was Matthew?

"Where is Matthew?" I asked looking at Charlie.

Charlie didn't answer and Bella took as something bad, she started to cry again and shake her head.

"No! No! You aren't coming to tell me he's dead! You aren't going to tell me that my baby boy is gone!"She said crying harder.

"Honey, calm down, he's not dead. Well not that we know of, we haven't found him yet. We saw Sarah walking and stopped her, she was acting like Madison was hers, she must have thought about this story a lot because it was a good one. My partner talked to her while I searched the diaper bag, that's when I found it, I found the blanket that used to be yours." He explained.

"So where is Matthew?" She asked.

"We think Jason has him, we are just not sure where, we have Sarah at the station now for kidnapping but all she will say is that she wants a phone call."

She sighed.

"We will find him Bells, look I have to go!" Charlie said before leaving.

Madison laid her head on my shoulder as Bella looked at the door, I pulled on her arm and pulled in my arms. She laid her head on my other shoulder and rubbed Madison's back, I kissed Bella's forehead before rubbing her back trying to make her feel a little better. I knew she was worried about Matthew and so was I, I would do anything to get my son back, and soon...

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! =] Here is another chapter! Review and let me know what you think!**


	20. Phone Calls

**Bella's POV**

I was in the nursery changing Madison before bed, I threw the dirty diaper away and put her in a new one. I picked her up and laid her in her crib, I pulled the side of it up and it clicked as it locked. I glanced over at the empty crib, Matthew should be in there sleeping safely and soundly. I let out a shaky breath before I bent down and kissed Madison on the forehead, I turned on the night light and shut the lights off, I closed the door behind me before walking to our bedroom. I climbed into bed and covered up with the blanket, I finally convinced Edward to go hunting with the family, but not without the argument about all the times he left me home. I rolled my eyes thinking about it, I reached over to the bedside table and turned the baby monitor on. I smiled when I heard Madison breathing, my eyes slowly drooped I was so tired. I haven't slept good at all these past couple days, I kept having these dreams that Matthew was hurt. I pushed the thought from my mind afraid that it would trigger the dream, I pulled the covers up farther before falling asleep. It only felt like I was asleep for twenty minutes when my phone rang, I opened my eyes before grabbing my phone. I looked at the clock, it was three in the morning, who calls at three in the morning?!

"Hello?" I asked sleepily.

"Is this Isabella Swan?" A lady asked.

"Yes, this is her. May I ask who is calling?" I asked.

"This is Alyssa calling from County Hospital, I'm calling to inform you that your son, Matthew is in the hospital."

"What?!" I said sitting up fast. "Is he hurt?!"

"I'm afraid so Ms. Swan, they brought him in about 2:40 this morning. He has some bruises and his breathing Isn't so good, the doctor will be able to explain more."

"I'll be there as soon as I can!" I said.

"Okay."

I hung up the phone, my worst nightmare came true. My baby was in the hospital, I looked at the wall with my mouth open in shock. I got up but almost fell over, I grabbed the wall for support as I shook. I dialed Edward's number and waited for him to answer.

"Bella? What are you doing calling at three in the morning love?" He asked.

"Matthew's in the hospital Edward." I said tears running down my cheeks.

"What?!"

"The hospital just called, it sounded like he was beat bad they said he cant breathe to good. Oh god Edward, I knew something was wrong!"

"Okay, love calm down. I'll try and get to the hospital as fast as I can, but since we went farther this time it may take a while."

"Okay..."

"Are you going to the hospital now?"

"As soon as I get Madison ready."

"Okay, stay strong. Keep me updated." He said, I could tell he was struggling to keep his voice under control.

"Okay, I love you."

"Love you too."

I hung up the phone as I threw on some clothes, I put on my shoes before going into the nursery. I grabbed the car seat and diaper bad as I filled the bag with everything they needed, I carefully lifted Madison out of the crib and set her in the car seat. She stayed asleep as I buckled her up, I carried her out to the car and buckled her in. After what seemed like forever I finally walked in the hospital, my knees were shaking with fear as I walked up to the receptionist. I told her I was here to see Matthew Cullen, she told me to wait here while she got the doctor. I took deep breathes trying to calm myself, my phone went off it was a text from Edward: 'Carlisle is coming now, he didn't come with us to where we went so he should be there soon. Love you.' I sighed in relief as a doctor walked up to me and smiled.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Lopez." He said holding out his hand.

"Bella Swan." I said shaking his hand.

"Are you the mother?" Dr. Lopez asked.

"Yes, how is he?" I asked.

"Well, we have him on a machine that is helping him breathe right now. The police said they found him abandoned in a house, he has bruises and cuts but other then that he's fine." He explained.

I couldn't help but cover my mouth in shock, "Oh god." I mumbled to myself.

"Is there someone here with you?" He asked.

"No, but my father is coming soon." I told him.

"Would you like to see your son?"

"Very much."

"I'm sorry for all the tubes and everything, we'll have them out as soon as we can." Dr. Lopez said as he led me in the room.

I walked over to the tiny bed that Matthew was on, I gasped and covered my mouth, he looked so pale. He had bruises and cuts on his arms, legs and some on his stomach, there was a breathing tube connected. He looked so helpless just laying there while the machine breathed for him, I set Madison on the floor next to me. I took one of his tiny pale hand and held it in mine, Dr. Lopez stood by the door and watched me. Tears fell from my eyes as I brought his hand up and kissed it, Dr. Lopez walked closer and looked at Madison in the car seat.

"Is she your baby too?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said wiping my eyes, "She's his twin sister."

"Oh wow, twins. They must be a handful."

"Yeah, at times but I've learned to handle it."

The door to the room opened and Carlisle walked in.

"Carlisle!" I said before running into his arms.

"Sh, its okay I'm here." He said rubbing my back.

"Who would do this to a harmless baby?!" I asked as we walked over to Matthew.

"I don't know..." Carlisle said massaging my shoulders as he stood behind me.

"So your her father?" Dr. Lopez said.

"Well, in a way yes. Look its a long story." Carlisle said.

"I'm Dr. Lopez." He said holding out his hand.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen." Carlisle said shaking it.

"Oh, so your Dr. Cullen, I've heard about you from some of my patients." Dr. Lopez said smiling.

Carlisle just smiled as he looked at Matthew, after hours of standing there looking at Matthew I was finding it very hard to stand. Carlisle brought a chair in and had me sit down, I was so tired I couldn't function, he found a stool so I could put my feet up. He put Madison on the other side of me on a chair as I laid in between Madison and Matthew. I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore, I let my head fall to the side and fell asleep.

**Edward's POV**

I finally manage to get to the hospital, I ran in and asked the receptionist what room Matthew was in. I shot towards the direction of the room, I ran faster and finally found it. I looked through the window on the door to see Carlisle standing by Bella and the babies, Bella was asleep holding Matthew's hand. I walked in slowly catching Carlisle's attention, he looked up and walked over to me. He didn't say anything he just put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed it, I looked at Matthew and could not believe what I was seeing. Who would do this to a helpless baby? What could he possibly have done to upset someone? He was five months old! I touched his tiny hand as I looked at the breathing tube, he didn't deserve this, he shouldn't have to be connected to a breathing tube.

"Does he absolutely need this tube?" I asked Carlisle.

"They said he wasn't breathing well when they brought him in." He told me.

"Who brought him in?"

"The police."

"Was Charlie one of them?"

"I don't know."

"I hope those two rot in jail."

"They deserve to be punished."

"No, they deserve to die."

"You don't mean that."

"Yes I do!" I said trying to keep my voice down.

"I know your mad Edward but it Isn't right to kill anyone."

"You didn't seem mad when I killed Alex."

"Edward..."

"No, he is five months old dad! He shouldn't be here connected to a machine having it breathe for him!"

**Bella's POV**

I started to wake up to two people talking, I groaned as I moved a little.

"Edward?" I croaked out before opening my eyes.

"Hey love." Edward said walking over to me.

"Oh Edward!" I said before throwing my arms around him.

"Sh, its okay." He said holding me tight.

I cried on his shoulder, I was so glad here was here, I looked at Matthew who was starting to move. I gasped and ran over to him, he opened his eyes slowly and looked around.

"Hi baby." I said stroking his cheek.

He started to pull at the tube, I grabbed his hands and held them, he looked around the room. Dr. Lopez walked in just as Matthew started to cry and choke on the tubes, he set his chart down and ran over the Matthews head. He unhooked the tubes and let them fall before carefully taking the tube that was down his throat out. Matthew coughed and started to scream, I rubbed his stomach trying to calm him down, it killed me because I couldn't pick him up.

"Thats a good sign." Dr. Lopez said smiling.

"When can we take him home?" I asked.

"Well, I'm not sure. Lets keep him here over night and see how he is in the morning." He said.

"Okay, thank you."

"Yep." Dr. Lopez said before leaving.

I smiled at Matthew, "Some one is here to see you." I said before getting Madison out of her car seat.

I set Madison next to Matthew and they looked at each other, I finally had both of my babies back. I just wished that Matthew wasn't hurt, but he was safe now and he was mine, he was ours. I looked up at Edward who was looking at Matthew and Madison smiling, I reached for Edward's hand and held it. I laid my head on his shoulder and sighed in relief I couldn't wait to have Matthew home and in his crib.

***Back at home, Matthew is now home and safe.***

I was in the nursery putting both the kids down for the night, I stood by Matthews crib and just looked at him. I smiled before turning on the night light and turned the lights off before closing the door. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen, I gasped and looked around. There were candles everywhere the table was set and rose pedals covered the table, I walked in slowly and looked around the room, Edward stood by the table holding a single red rose. I smiled as he walked in front me holding the rose out, I looked in his eyes before taking the rose and smelling it. He took my hand and led me over to the table, he pulled out my chair and pushed it in when I sat down. He walked over to the counter and brought over a plate of spaghetti, I smiled and picked up my fork. The spaghetti was really good, I spun the last of the noodles on my fork and ate them, Edward smiled and he took my plate and put it in the sink.

"This is so sweet Edward, you didn't have to go through all this trouble." I said smiling.

"Cant I do something nice for the most beautiful woman on earth."

I laughed, "Of course."

Edward walked up to me, I turned to face him smiling as he grabbed my left hand. I looked at him as he knelt on one knee, my eyes went wide, was he doing what I think he was doing?

"Isabella Swan, I can not tell you how much I love you, I love watching you wake up every morning. I love everything about you, so Isabella Swan will you marry me?" He asked looking in my eyes.

Tears came to eyes as I looked at him, I jumped in his arms and threw my arms around his neck. The tears fell down my cheeks as he held me.

"Is that a yes?" He asked.

"Yes, yes Edward I will marry you!" I said laughing a little and wiping my eyes.

Edward pulled away and pulled out a small velvet box, he opened it and there was a beautiful ring inside. I gasped, he took out the ring and grabbed my left hand. He looked in my eyes before slipping the ring on my finger, more tears fell from my eyes when I looked at it. Edward took his finger and lifted my chin to looked up at him, he moved closer to me and pressed his lips to mine. I closed my eyes as we kissed, I tangled my hands in his hair, he kissed me harder and pushed me so that I was laying on another chair. He crawled on of me, the weight must have been too much because both chairs broke and we fell to the ground with a crash. I burst out laughing and so did Edward, he looked me in the eyes and my smiled wiped off as he bent his head down to kiss me. We didn't know that the whole family was in the kitchen now watching, I closed my eyes as I ran my fingers through his hair. He kissed down to my neck to let me breathe, I was breathing fast as he kissed and sucked on my neck. I felt him smile against my neck as he stopped kissing it, he looked up at me and I groaned, I hated when he did that. He stood up and offered me his hand, I took it as he helped me up. I saw everyone standing there and my eyes went wide, Edward turned around to see what I was looking at.

"What did you do try to do her right there on the chairs?" Emmett asked.

"Right like Edward would go that far, poor Bella has to feel tortured." Rosalie said shaking her head.

I covered my face in embarrassment.

Alice gasped when she saw my left hand, "Bella!"

I smiled and showed her my left hand, everyone went crazy, Alice hugged me and jumped in excitement, I couldn't help but join her. After everyone hugged me and Edward everyone left to give us some privacy. I hugged Edward before I yawned, out of no where he scooped me up in his arms bridal style and carried me up the stairs. He opened our bedroom door and walked in, he gently laid me on the bed before climbing in himself. He stroked my cheek as we looked in each others eyes, there was so much love and passion in his eyes.

"I should go hunting tonight." He said.

I frowned, "Okay."

"I'm sorry love, I haven't been hunting since yesterday night."

"I know..."

"I'll stay home with you all day tomorrow and tomorrow night."

I nodded.

"Get some sleep." He said before kissing my forehead and getting off the bed.

Instead of going to bed I went downstairs, it looked like everyone when hunting but I saw that Jasper's light was on so he must be home. I walked in the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge, I walked over to the table that still had rose pedals on it. I smiled and picked one up, I held it to my nose and took a deep breath in. I put it back down on the table and turned around, I gasped when I saw Jacob standing behind me.

"Jake... Do you have to do that?!" I asked trying to catch my breath.

He walked forward, his eyes were pitch black, they only did that when he was out of control. He walked closer and I backed away as far as I could until I hit the table, this wasn't the Jake I knew.

"Jake, is everything okay?" I asked in a small voice.

"No." He growled.

"Is there something I can help you with?" I asked.

"You can take that ugly ring off your finger." He snapped.

"What?" I asked.

"He doesn't love you, he never will, not as much as me." He told me walking closer.

"Jake please, what's wrong?" I asked as he closed the space between us.

He pulled me away from the table, he was holding my arm to tight.

"Jake your hurting me!" I said.

"Good, maybe it will knock some sense into you!" He growled before he brought his hands to my pants.

I gasped as he tried taking them off, this definitely was not Jacob anymore. "Jake!" I said slapping his hand.

He growled and flung me across the room, I crashed onto the table, the force of the throw caused the table to break. I grabbed my head in pain as he grabbed my wrists and pinned me to the wall.

"Jasper!" I screamed.

"He Isn't here." Jake growled.

"Jake... Please stop!" I said tears running down my cheeks.

He ignored my please and ripped my jeans off, I gasped as he touched me in the wrong place.

"Help!!!!" I screamed as he tried to take my underwear off.

"You will pick me Isabella." He growled.

"Please! Stop..." I cried.

"No-" Jake said but he was cut off by someone grabbing him.

Jasper grabbed Jake by the neck and flung him across the room, Jake went right through the wall with a huge crash. I fell to the floor shaking as Jasper went after Jake, he held Jake to the floor and growled. I cried into my hands as the two fought, I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, it was Jasper. I looked around confused, wasn't he just fighting?

"Come on, get the kids ready to go." He said helping me stand up.

"Where are we going?" I asked tears falling from my eyes.

"Just go get dressed and I will get the kids ready." Jasper said.

I did what I was old and went upstairs and into our room, I had so much running through my mind that my head hurt. Well it hurt from the blow from the table, I searched for a pair of jeans and found some. I looked down to see my shirt was ripped from hitting the table, I growled as I searched through the drawers, I threw clothes all over the floor trying to find one. I gave up and threw on a blue button down shirt of Edward's, I rolled up the sleeves because they were to big. I walked out of the room and downstairs to see Jasper waiting with the kids, I wiped more tears away as I grabbed Madison. We loaded them into Jasper's car, I climbed in the passenger seat and buckled up, Jasper got in and started the car. I looked out of the windshield as more tears fell from my eyes, I looked at him once we were on the road.

"Where are we going Jasper?" I asked.

"Emmett's and Rosalie's house that Carlisle and Esme bought them when they married." He said gripping the steering wheel harder.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because if we stay there Jacob will be back." He told me.

"Why did he do this?" I said crying harder.

"I don't know, something wasn't right with him." Jasper said before taking out his phone.

"Hey, its me Jasper. Yeah, no everything is not okay. Just make sure you guys aren't getting busy because I'm on my way over there. No, listen I'll explain when I'm there." I heard him say before hanging up.

We pulled into a driveway ten minutes after that and parked behind Emmett's Jeep. I got out of the car as Jasper did the same, we got the kids out and walked up to the house. Jasper knocked and Rosalie opened the door, she saw me and how upset I was, she took Matthew from me and welcomed us in.

"What happened?!" She asked. "Did Edward do something stupid again?!"

Emmett walked in the room, "Bella? What's wrong?!"

I shook my head and sat on the couch crying.

"Jasper what the hell is going on?!" Emmett roared.

"Jacob attacked her, and lets just say tried to do some inappropriate things." Jasper said sighing.

Rosalie disappeared into the kitchen and came back with a cup of hot chocolate, she walked over and sat on the couch next to me handing the cup over to me. I smiled and set it on the table, she pulled me into her arms which shocked me, I laid my head on her shoulder.

"I just wanted a bottle of water!" I cried.

"One of these days you'll have a normal life Bella." Emmett said.

"I'm going to go get you some pillows and a blanket, you look exhausted." Rosalie said.

She came back with two pillows and a blanket, she set the pillows on the couch and told me to lay down, she covered me up with the blanket. She told me not to worry about the twins that they would sleep in the bed with her while Emmett and Jasper stayed down here with me. I felt a little better after hearing that and slowly fell asleep.

**Edward's POV**

I finished hunting and ran home, I climbed up the tree by our bedroom window and climbed in. I saw all of mine and her clothes all over the floor, I raised and eyebrow confused. I looked at the bed, it was empty, Bella's phone lay on the table. I walked out of the room slowly, Jasper's door was open and the light was on, I walked in but no one was there. I left his room and walked downstairs slowly, I gasped and automatically became panicked when I saw the wall separating the kitchen from the living room had half of it missing. I ran in the kitchen, no one was in here but I saw that the kitchen table was split in two. I walked over to it slowly, the next thing I saw caused my heart to drop, Bella's jeans were laying on the ground ripped into two. I growled in anger, Jasper was suppose to watch her! I dug my phone out and dialed my brothers number.

"Hello?" Jasper asked quietly.

"You were suppose to watch her!" I screamed angry in the phone.

"Edward?" Jasper asked.

"What the hell happened?! I came home to find clothes all over the bedroom floor, I come downstairs to find half the wall blown out, the kitchen table split into two and Bella's jeans! I told you not to leave and to watch her!" I growled.

"Edward calm down, she is fine. Jacob attacked her, I came in to find him touch her in the wrong place Edward. I threw him into the wall." He explained.

I growled in anger, "Where is she?!"

"We are at Emmett's and Rosalie's."

"Where are the babies?"

"They are here too, Bella is sleeping on the couch and they are upstairs with Rosalie."

"I'm on my way!"

I slammed my phone shut and shot out of the door, I wasn't going to waste time by driving. I ran through the forest towards Emmett and Rosalie's, I am never letting that mutt near my Bella again. I sped up, I couldn't believe after what I told him he would have the nerve to do something like that! Something was seriously wrong with that stupid dog, I should have never went hunting I would have ripped him to shreds. I finally made it to Emmett and Rosalie's house and walked in, my eyes were still black with anger as I looked around. Jasper and Emmett were standing up by the wall and talking when I came in, they walked over to me. I saw Bella sleeping on the couch, I walked over to her and knelt down next to her. She had tears falling from her closed eyes, I took her hand and kissed it before wiping the tears away.

"I will do whatever it takes to make you safe again." I whispered as I kissed her forehead.

**Woo! This was a long intense chapter! But one part of it was happy! Hope you enjoyed this long chapter! I do not own the last line... Don't forget to review and let me know what you think of this chapter and story so far!**


	21. A Very Long Day

**Bella's POV**

"No! Jake! Stop... Please! Don't!" I screamed in my sleep.

"Love, wake up. It's only a dream." I heard someone say as I felt cold hands on my face.

"NO!" I screamed as I shot up into a sitting position.

"Love?" I heard Edward say.

I turned around and saw him kneeling next to me, I gasped and hugged him tightly. I was breathing faster then normal as I berried my face in his neck. I was all sweaty from the nightmare that I was surprised he didn't push me away, but he didn't, he just held me for as long as I needed. I knew that Edward knew Jacob tried something with me and I knew most likely he wouldn't let Jacob near me anymore. But I had to find out what was wrong with him, it was like he was possessed or something. The Jacob I knew would never do this, even if he was pissed off or not. My breathing calmed down after a while, I wiped my face with my hands before looking in Edwards eyes, he was worried.

"I'm fine." I told him.

"Are you sure?" He asked me.

"Yeah, where are the babies?" I asked changing the subject.

"Rosalie and Emmett are feeding them upstairs."

"Why does this always happen to us? Why cant we have a normal life? I mean what if something bad happens on our wedding day?!"

"Nothing is going to happen, our wedding will be perfect."

"I hope so." I said laying my head on his shoulder.

We were both quiet before I decided to break the silence.

"Edward?"

"More questions?

"Yeah, you should know me by now. Anyway, can werewolves be affected by drugs?" I asked looking up at him.

"I don't know, I guess since they are half human. Why?"

"Because Jacob is acting strange, like he wasn't himself, he would never do that to me."

"Are you saying you think Jacob is on drugs?"

"Well, it fits doesn't it? The stress from being a werewolf, lack of sleep, finding out I was raped and now finding out that I am engaged to the guy he despises."

"Wait you told him?"

"I didn't have to, he saw the ring."

"Oh."

"So, do you think he is on drugs?"

"Again I don't know, I mean all that is enough to drive any man over the top, werewolf or not." He told me.

"But still, its not like him, and he always handles the stress."

"Then why did he do this?"

"I don't know." I said frowning.

"Look, maybe he's just having a hard time."

I looked at Edward shocked.

"What?" He asked.

"You just defended him!"

"What? No, I was just-"

"Wow, Edward Cullen just stood up for a werewolf!"

"Bella... What am I going to do with you?" He asked.

"Love me." I said smiling.

"That I do, very much." He said kissing my cheek.

"Edward?"

"Again?"

I hit his arm playfully, "Promise me something."

"Promise you what?"

"Promise me that on our wedding night, how do I say this, on our wedding night can we make love?" I asked my cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"No, absolutely not." He said becoming tense.

"But Edward!" I protested.

"No Bella! That is completely out of the question!" He said standing up.

"Why not!"

"I could _kill_ you Bella!"

"Oh here we go with the whole, 'I could kill you' thing!"

"Because I can!"

Emmett and Rosalie walked in.

"Please Edward, make love to me."

Emmett's eyes got wide as he was about to say something Rosalie clapped her hand over his mouth to stop him from saying something stupid.

"No!" Edward growled.

"This is so unfair!"

"Bella..."

"Edward, please! Our wedding night is suppose to be special!" I said before taking both his hands and holding them in mine.

He sighed and I knew I had won, "I will _think _about it."

I smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"That doesn't mean its a yes!"

"I don't care." I told him.

"I'll talk to Carlisle about the risks and if he thinks its safe or not."

My face lost all its color, "What?"

"I'm going to talk to Carlisle about it."

"You mean talk to him about us having sex?"

"Um... Yes..."

"Oh lord." I said looking at him horrified.

"I don't have to, we can just not do it." He said.

"Nice try mister, your not getting off that easy!"

"Its worth a try."

"I guess its worth the embarrassment." I said slowly.

Edward chuckled as I looked up to see Emmett and Rosalie standing in the room.

"Um, hey guys." I said.

"Hey." Emmett said with a grin.

"You heard didn't you?" I asked.

"Yep." Emmett said.

I sighed, "Let's get this over with."

"Get what over with?"

"The jokes, making fun of us."

"I wasn't going to make jokes."

"Oh."

I grabbed the remote to the TV and laid back in between Edwards legs and laid against his chest. The news was on, I was curious to what was happening so I kept it on.

"This just in, there has been a kidnapping in the area. The kidnappers have been found and arrested, their names are Sarah and Jason Hart (They showed their pictures). They kidnapped two twins from their homes Wednesday night and confessed on doing so, Sarah Hart was found on the streets with the baby girl, Madison Cullen, and was taken to the police station for questioning. Jason Hart was later found leaving a apartment complex alone, Charlie Swan of the police force found him and took him to the police station also for questioning. But he didn't do that without checking the apartment himself, he went inside to the apartment that Jason was in and found the twin boy, Matthew Cullen, laying in on the floor. We aren't allowed to release any further information at this time, now back to Hannah for the weather..."

I opened my mouth in shock before turning off the TV, I looked at everyone else who had the same expression. My phone went off just then, it was Charlie.

"Hello?!"

"Bells, have you seen the news?"

"Yeah I just watched it, is this true dad?"

"Yes, they've been arrested. I don't know for how long though they have to go to court to decide the court date. That's why I'm calling, they want to do the custody thing then too."

"Okay, what day?" I asked.

"Tomorrow."

"That soon?!"

"Yeah."

I went silent, what if they somehow got the babies? This could be the last night with them...

"Bells?"

"Oh, yeah I'm still here." I said my voice shaky.

"Everything will be fine Bella, remember the judge will most likely side with you."

"Okay."

"Is Edward there?" He asked.

"Yes, do you want to talk to him?"

"Yes."

I handed over the phone to Edward, I sat there fighting back tears, I got up and ran upstairs. I shut the door to Emmett and Rosalie's room and saw Madison and Matthew sleeping on the bed with a bunch of pillows around them. I crawled on the bed and laid on my stomach at their feet, tears ran down my cheeks as I touched their tiny feet. I didn't know why I was crying, I knew I would win them, but there was still the chance of losing them. Matthew opened his eyes and smiled up at me, I sat up slowly before picking him up. He gently touched my wet face, he pulled his hand back and examined his wet hand. He wiped his hand on my cheek like it would dry, I laughed as I kissed his forehead. Emmett walked into the room slowly and stood by the door behind me.

"Mommy wont let anyone take you or your sister I promise." I told him looking in his blue eyes.

"Bella..." Emmett said.

I turned around to look at him with tears falling from my eyes.

"No one will take them away." He said sitting next to me.

"I know," I said laying Matthew down before looking at my hands, "But theres always a chance."

"A very small one, now come here." He said pulling me on his lap.

I laid my head on his shoulder as I cried, "I just want to have a happy family."

"And you have that."

"Yeah but everything keeps getting in the way."

"Everything is going to be okay Bella."

I wiped my tears away and berried my face in his shoulder, "Thank you."

"Hey, your my little sister I have to take care of you."

There was a knock on the door, "Bella? I brought you some soup."

"Thanks Rosalie." I said smiling before she set it on the bed in front of me.

I picked up the soup and started to eat it, I remembered that it's been a while since I last ate and started to eat it fast. I was done with it in ten minutes, I set the bowl back on the tray that was on the bed. I let my mind wonder to the court date, it seemed a little strange that they would do it on the same day as Sarah and Jason's jail time. My eyes got wide when I realized that I would have to talk in front of a ton of people. What if I tripped over my feet walking up to the table? What is I stay something stupid or started to babble on about something? What if... All these worries and fears filled my head and made my stomach turn violently, I covered my mouth and dashed to the bathroom that was in the room. I flung the toilet seat up and threw up the soup that I just ate not even twenty minutes ago.

"Edward! Bella's throwing up!" I heard Emmett yell.

"What?!" Edward asked running up to the room.

"I think she's pregnant again." Emmett said.

I was going to yell at him for even thinking that but another wave hit me and I threw up again. I felt someone kneel down next to me and hold my hair back, I finished ridding my stomach of any floor I had in my stomach and sat up.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked.

"Yeah." I said wiping my mouth.

"Emmett said that you might be pregnant again?" He asked confused.

"What?! Emmett's an idiot."

"Hey!" Emmett yelled.

"So what made you throw up?" Edward asked.

"Nerves?" I said.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?"

"Aren't you?"

"Kind of I mean there is nothing to be worried about, everything will work out."

"How do you know?"

"Because I am perfect, remember?"

I heart Emmett snort from the other room.

"That's the problem." I told him.

"What?"

"That your perfect and I'm not..."

"Love, you are to perfect."

"Right... That's why I trip and fall all the time." I said.

"I don't care about that, I'm always there to catch you." He said.

"What about my blushing, it gets so annoying."

"I happen to love it when you blush."

I smiled as he took his finger and pushed my head up to look at him, he set his hand on my cheek as he gently pressed his lips to mine, I looked in his eyes and smiled.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"About ten at night."

I gasped, "I slept all day?!"

"You were pretty tired." Jasper said walking in and making me jump.

"Oh, hey Jasper." I said.

"I thought you might want your bag." He said holding up my toiletries bag.

"Thanks!" I said getting up and hugging him.

"No problem." He said smiling.

***The Next Day At The Court House***

"Bella will you stop pacing and sit down!" A very agitated Emmett said.

"No!" I snapped.

"Ugh!" Emmett yelled.

"Emmett! Stop that right now!" Esme scolded.

Everyone fell silent again as I continued to pace, I almost laughed when Edward stood up and held my hand as he paced with me. My stomach was in knots, I was extremely nervous and I didn't think I would make it through the rest of the wait. They were doing the hearing for Sarah and Jason to see if they would get parole and how long they would have to serve. The whole family and I had to wait in the waiting area, it wasn't like normal court houses where you got to sit and watch. Edward squeezed my hand to comfort me he must have heard my heart race , I glanced at Madison and Matthew. Alice and Emmett were feeding them their bottles, the doors leading to the court room opened and my heart sank.

"Isabella Swan?" A man asked.

"That's me." I said building up enough courage not to take off running.

"We are ready for you." He said.

"Okay." I said taking a deep breath.

Edward squeezed my hand and gave me a kiss on the lips before I walked in to find out if I could keep my babies or not...

**Edward's POV**

(**A/N: **Sorry, I have no idea how to even write the whole court scene so...)

I sat down next to Esme and she took my hand and smiled, I looked at the doors and wondered how Bella was doing. I couldn't help but laugh when I thought of Bella tripping down the isle, my family looked at me strange.

_I think Edward has finally lost it... _Rosalie thought.

_Poor Bella, I hope everything is going okay... _Alice thought.

_Damn! Rosalie sure does look hot in those jeans..._ Emmett thought as he stared at his wife.

I shook my head before completely blocking their thought out. The thoughts weren't helping when I had so much of my own thoughts going through my head. I ran my fingers through my hair growing impatient, it has been about an hour now. I glanced over to Emmett, he was holding Madison out in front of him and making a disgusted face.

"What?" I asked.

"She stinks." He said.

"So change her..." I said.

"Ew!" He said.

I rolled my eyes, I got up off my chair and laid out a blanket, I grabbed Madison and laid her down on the blanket. I sat down at her feet and dug out a diaper and the box of wipes, I got a couple wipes out and started to change Madison.

_He is such a good father. _Esme thought as she watched me change Madison into a new diaper.

"There, that's better Isn't it?" I asked smiling as I picked Madison up.

I handed her back over to Emmett, she laid her head on his chest and yawned, she slowly fell asleep a few minutes later. It was now two and a half ours since Bella had been in there, it was starting to get annoying. What was taking so long? I wanted to know what was going on even though I knew what the answer would probably be. I laid my head back on the wall and looked up at the ceiling before closing my eyes. The doors to the court room opened suddenly and made me jump, I sat up to see Bella standing there with tears flowing from her eyes. I stood up slowly worried that something might have gone wrong, she ran up to me and threw her arms around my neck.

She looked in my eyes before saying, "They're ours!"

"What?!"

"I got full custody!"

Everyone screamed in happiness, I picked her up and spun her around with a huge smile on my face. I kissed her on the lips as she wrapped her legs around my waist, Sarah and Jason walked out of the court room in hand cuffs, they glared at the family. But I didn't care, the twins were officially ours and no one could take them away anymore. Emmett coughed forcing Bella and I to stop kissing, I looked in her eyes as I held up up.

"I told you everything would be okay." I told her.

"I never said that it wouldn't." She said.

"Yes but you were worried."

"I know."

We walked out of the court house hand in hand, we let Emmett and Alice take Madison and Matthew in one of their cars. I opened the passenger side door to the Volvo and Bella got in, I shut it and was in the drivers seat in no time. Bella rested her head on my shoulder as we drove home.

"Can you believe that they are ours?!" She said smiling.

"I told you they would be." I told her smiling.

"Do you have to adopt them?"

"I'm not sure, I think so."

"But how can you do that? Don't you need the father's signature?" She asked.

"I think in this case that the mother's would be okay."

"I hope so." She said.

"Now, you know that Alice is ready to start planning the wedding..." I told her.

"Oh no! She is going to go nuts!" She said covering her face with her hands.

"What do you expect? It's Alice." I said taking one of my hands and holding it.

"I know..." She said.

**I am soooo sorry that I didn't get this chapter up sooner! I have been swamped with homework and I got put on more hours at work then usual! I kept writing the story in my note book though in my free time when I couldn't get to my computer. So that also took me a while because I had like a ton of pages front and back so it took me a while to copy it. You should go review and tell me how you like this! =P Please?**


	22. Back To Normal

**Bella's POV**

"A couple of months Alice?! We need more then that to plan a wedding!" I told Alice who just told me we only had about four months to plan the wedding.

"Relax Bella, it's plenty of time!" She told me.

"What else do we need?" I asked changing the subject.

"Your dress, the brides maids and what kind of food you want. We pretty much have everything else." She said.

"Well, I don't really care what food there is... We can pick out the dress some other day and I want you and Rosalie to be my brides maids." I said.

Alice attacked me with a hug, "Thank you thank you thank you!"

"Your welcome! Now can you let me breathe!" I gasped.

Alice jumped up and down happy.

"Can I go to bed?" I asked looking at the clock, it was almost midnight.

"But we have so much to do!"

"Alice, we've been at this for hours!"

"Okay fine go to bed you big baby!"

I got up and walked upstairs, I wasn't going to bed, I walked in the bedroom and closed the door. I was glad that Edward wasn't here, I grabbed my jacket and my phone before walking to the window. I opened it quietly, I carefully climbed out of it and onto the tree that stood next to the house, I managed to climb down without falling. I looked around to make sure no one was outside and ran to my convertible, I shut the door quietly and started it, I sat for a few minutes to make sure no one came out. I took off towards Jacobs house, I drove faster then usual I wanted to get there before Edward or anyone found out that I was gone. I pulled up in front of the house and shut the car off, his light in his bedroom was off so that meant he was out with the pack. I got out of the car and shut the door I walked up and sat down on the porch step, it was chilly out tonight. I looked around as I heard the bushes move, I sat quietly afraid of what would come out. Jacob stepped out in his human form wearing jeans and no shirt, he glared at me as he walked up.

"What are you doing here?!" He snapped.

"I came to talk." I said standing up.

"Well I don't have anything to say to you so just leave!"

"I'm not leaving, you may not have anything to say but I do!"

"Damn it Bella do you always have to be so stubborn?!"

"Jacob! Shut up and listen! What is wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you aren't yourself anymore! I miss the old Jacob, where is he? Somethings changed, is it the pack?"

"Of course not! I don't know what your talking about."

"Jake! Please tell me whats going on!" I said grabbing his hands.

"Nothing is wrong!" He yelled yanking his hands away.

I took a deep breath before saying the next part, "Is it drugs?"

"What?! You think I'm on drugs?!"

"Jake I don't know what to believe! Where is the Jake who walked on the beach with me? Who worked on cars while hanging out? You've changed Jacob, and I want to know why..." I said tears welling up in my eyes.

Jacob went silent.

"Jacob, please let me help. Tell me what's wrong!"

"No! Now leave!" He said pushing me.

I tripped over my feet and fell to the ground, the tears fell from my eyes as I looked up at him. His eyes were black and distant, my phone started to ring, Edward. I got up and looked at Jacob before running off to my car. I was driving in ten minutes, I flew down the roads with tears flowing from my eyes. What Hurts The Most by Rascal Flatt's was playing on the radio and only made me cry harder, my phone rang ten more times before I finally got home. I slammed my door shut and ran in the house, the whole family was in the living room as I ran upstairs. I knew Edward was right behind me but I didn't care, I got in the bedroom and slammed the door shut as I went to the book shelf that was inside the wall. I took out a photo album and sat on the bed, I looked at all the pictures while crying more. Edward walked in and stood by the door, I turned to the last page, there was a picture of Jacob and I walking on the beach, under it had something he said to me on a paper: I Will Always Be There For You. I cried harder before throwing the photo album on the ground, it fell open to the last page, Edward looked at it before turning to me. I crawled up in a ball and cried into the sheets, Edward crawled in the bed and wrapped his arms around me. I turned around and laid my head on his chest and cried, but he wasn't the one that I wanted, I wanted to be in Jacobs arms right now.

***One Week Later***

I was in the kitchen eating some lunch, it was around noon time and everyone was home. Alice walked in the kitchen with Edward, Alice was reading the news paper which was weird for Alice. She sat down on a stool obviously into the article she was reading, I threw the fruit away and walked over to Alice who had stopped reading.

"Oh my god..." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"Billy Black died." She said looking at me.

"What?!" I asked shocked.

She handed me the paper and I read it, the funeral was today, he had died a couple of weeks ago. Is this why Jacob has been acting weird? It had to be...

"Why wouldn't he tell me?" I whispered more to myself then to anyone else.

I put the paper on the counter and headed upstairs, I walked into the bedroom and straight to the closet. I couldn't believe he wouldn't tell me something like this! I grabbed a black dress off a hanger and put it on the bed, I slid my shirt off and then my jeans. I slid the dress on, I cant believe Billy died... He was to young to die, he didn't even have any medical problems besides of being parallelized, but that wasn't a reason for him to die. I slid my heels on and looked at the clock, it was twelve-thirty and the funeral was at one, I grabbed my purse and walked downstairs.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked.

"To Billy's funeral." I told him.

"Well, wait five minutes and I'll go." He said.

I looked at him like he had lost his mind, "Edward, think about that one."

"Bella..."

"Edward listen, this is something I need to do alone. I need to talk to Jacob and be there for him. He needs me, and he knows he does."

"When will you be home?"

"I honestly don't know."

I walked over to Edward and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you." I said.

"Love you too."

I showed up at the church the funeral was at and took a seat in the back, it was a beautiful service Billy would have liked it. I wiped my tears away as the minister said that everyone was welcome to go to the grave site and watch them barry Billy. I waited for everyone that was sitting in the seats next to me to file out, everyone walked outside and got into their cars. I got into mine and waited for people to drive so I could follow them. They had police cars waiting in front, Charlie was one of them, I completely forgot about Charlie he must be taking it hard. I've never been a part of a funeral line before, I couldn't stop crying as I thought of the last time I saw Billy. It was the last day I was there before Edward came back from Italy, he was telling joke and laughing, he looked so alive. I smiled as I pictured his face in my mind, he was always looking out for me when Charlie was gone and the Cullen's were gone. I stood in the back while everyone watched and listened to the speaker, I could see the back of Jacobs head, he had his hair down. It was past his shoulders now, he kept his promise and didn't cut it. I missed the whole speech because I was thinking, I was confused when everyone walked away. I looked forward to see Jacob the only one left, he was standing by the coffin. I wiped more tears away before walking over to him slowly, I laid my hand on his arm lightly and he looked at me with red puffy eyes.

"Jake..." I said softly.

He looked at the coffin again, I grabbed one of his hands and held it.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked more tears falling from my eyes.

"I didn't know how." He said.

"So you just decided to treat me bad?"

"I'm sorry Bells." He said, and he meant it.

I laid my head on his shoulder, he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me to his chest. We both stood there and cried, I've never seen Jake cry before it was strange, he was always the one to comfort me and now in a way I was comforting him.

"Hey Bells?"

"Yeah?"

"Would there be any possible way I could stay over at the Cullen's? I don't think I can handle going home." Jake said.

"I'm sure that would be fine." I told him.

He had a few things to take care of with the minister so I called home to give Edward a heads up.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Bella? Is everything okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, um, can Jake stay over tonight?"

"Bella... I'm not sure that's a good idea..."

"Edward please? He doesn't want to go home..."

Edward sighed, "Let me go ask Carlisle."

"Okay."

There was a few minutes of silence on the other end before Edward came back.

"He said it would be okay." He said, I knew he wasn't happy.

"Thanks Edward." I said before hanging up.

"So... Is it alright?" Jacob asked walking up to me.

"Yeah, let's go!" I said grabbing his hand and leading him to my car.

***A Couple Hours Later***

I came into the living room with a bowl of popcorn, I was in my pajamas and a white tank top. Edward was sitting on a chair across the room while everyone else was also on chairs or on the floor, Jacob was on the couch, I walked over and sat next to him handing the bowl over. Madison and Matthew were on the floor playing with toys as a movie played, I laid my head on Jake's shoulder as I ate a handful of popcorn. Edward was glaring at Edward, he didn't like the fact that I was sitting there with him with my head on his shoulder, Edward was extremely jealous when Jacob was around.

"Gees Bells can you get enough in your mouth?" Jake asked looking at me weird.

"You know what," I said shoving popcorn in his face. "There thats better."

Jacob acted like he was stretching but pushed me making me fall on the floor, I started to laugh before getting up and sitting back on the couch next to him. Edward got up from his chair and walked upstairs annoyed, my smile disappeared off my face as I watched him leave.

"Oh boy, I'll be back." I said getting up and running after Edward.

I walked in the room to find him standing by the window.

"Edward?" I asked standing by the door.

He turned around to look at me before going back to looking out of the window.

"Edward, are you mad?" I asked.

"No." He said, that meant yes.

"Yes you are." I said.

"No I'm not..."

"Edward I know you well enough to know when your mad, is it because of Jacob?"

"Its just now that he's here your ignoring me!" Edward said walking past me to sit on the bed.

"I'm not ignoring you."

"Then why didn't you come sit by me?"

"His father just died Edward!"

Edward didn't say anything.

"Do you think that I love him more?" I asked.

"Sometimes."

I couldn't believe he just said that! I sat next o him and took his left hand.

"Do you know what will be on this finger?" I asked pointing to his ring finger.

"What?" He asked.

"A ring, a ring that symbolizes how much I am in love with you." I told him.

Edward smiled, he did something unexpected. He pushed me onto the bed and climbed on top of me, I gasped as he attacked my lips fiercely.

**Alice's POV**

I was downstairs with the family and Jacob watching a movie when I zoned out in a vision. I saw Edward removing Bella's shirt as he kissed her lips non stop, I gasped through the vision causing everyone to look at me. I couldn't believe that Edward would actually go that far, he never went farther then kissing!

"Oh dear lord." I said when the vision ended.

"What?" Rosalie asked as her and Jacob leaned forward at the same time.

"Um, let's just sat that Edward and Bella are getting busy upstairs." I told her.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"Your joking!" Rosalie said.

"Um if you think Edward literally ripping her top off joking then yes." I said ignoring Jacobs growls.

"No way! I don't believe this!" Emmett said.

"Edward is actually going further this time!" Rose said.

We all burst out laughing because we were getting excited about Edward doing more then just kissing.

"I cant believe this, wow... He usually tortures Bella by stopping abruptly, I would have killed him by now with all those human hormones." Rose said.

"Oh!! She picked brides maids!" I said out of no where.

"Who?!" Rose asked.

"Me and you!" I said.

Rosalie smiled, "Has she picked the dresses out?"

"Not yet..."

"I cant wait!"

"I know!"

"Girls! Calm down!" Emmett said.

Bella and Edward walked down just then, Bella was wearing one of Edward's shirts.

"You changed shirts?" I asked trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, something was wrong with that one..."

Rosalie and I tried so hard not to laugh, but we couldn't hold it in any longer, we burst out laughing.

"Are you guys okay?" Edward asked.

"Yep..." Alice said trying to stop laughing.

**Bella's POV**

I sat on Edward's lap, he kissed on my neck making me laugh every no and then. We watched the rest of the movie and ended up watching another, I fell asleep on Edward's lap halfway through it/

"Alice can you take the twins?" Edward whispered. "There is no way I can carry three people."

"Sure." Alice said.

I felt Edward slowly stand up and hold me in his arms.

"Edward?" I said half asleep.

"Yes love?"

"I love you." I said laying my head on his shoulder.

"I love you too." He said before carrying me up to the bedroom leaving Jacob all alone on the couch...


	23. What Just Happened?

**Bella's POV**

"Bells..." Someone said.

I groaned and turned over.

"Bells..."

I pulled the covers over my head.

Someone chuckled, I knew it was Jacob.

"Bella..."

I sighed and pulled the covers down and glared at him, "What?"

"Come downstairs." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just come on!" He said dragging me out of bed.

He led me down the stairs holding my left hand in his, Edward was sitting on the couch when we came downstairs. He looked at us weird and followed us as Jacob led me outside, he covered my eyes and led me down the steps. He uncovered my eyes, our bikes sat in the drive way, I gasped and looked at Jacob.

"You still have our motorcycles!" I said running over to mine.

"Yeah, I couldn't get rid of them, we've had so much fun with them." He said.

"Like me cracking my scull open on the road?" I said laughing as I climbed on mine.

"Well you shouldn't of tried to do a wheelie."

"Oh man, this is great! Can we go for a ride?!" I asked.

"Sure." He said tossing me my helmet.

"Bella?" Edward said.

"Yeah?"

"Do you really think this is such a good idea?" He asked.

"Sure? Please Edward!" I said begging.

"Bella..."

"Edward..."

I looked at him with sad eyes and he sighed, "Be careful."

I smiled and put my helmet on, I started the bike and turned it around, "Ready?"

"Lets do this." Jake said smiling.

We rode to an abandoned road and drove down it fast, I was amazed I remembered how to ride. The wind on my face felt amazing, I glanced over at Jake who had a huge smile on his face, this is the Jacob I remembered. I sped up getting a head of him, he laughed and sped up.

**Alice's POV**

I was hanging out in the living room with Edward and the rest of the family, Edward kept looking out the window and running his hands through his hair. He was worried about Bella, I kept telling him she would be fine but of course he didn't listen. I went back to watching TV, I was about to turn the channel when I vision came:

_Bella and Jacob were on their motorcycles just riding down an abandoned street having fun, after a while Bella tried to sop but lost control of the bike. The bike threw her forward as it spun out of control, Bella laid on the ground bleeding and not moving..._

I gasped as I came out of it.

"What?!" Edward asked.

"Bella's hurt, badly." I told him.

**Jacob's POV**

"Hey that's not fair!" Bella yelled over the noisy bikes.

"What are you going to do about it?!" I yelled as I sped up.

Bella laughed as she raced in front of me, I smiled but stayed where I was, she really did know how to cheer me up and make me forget about my problems. I still beat myself up about what I did to her that one day, but she seemed like she'd forgiven me for it. I raced forward and slowed down when I got even with her. There was a hole in the road a head of us and it must of freaked her out because she slammed her right foot on the brake , but her foot missed. She lost control of the bike and was thrown off by the bike and landed on the ground. She slid first before rolling a few feet, my eyes went wide as I stopped my bike and got off. I ran to her before kneeling next to her, I rolled her on her back and gasped. Her face was all bloody, and it looked like there was a cut in the back of her head.

"Oh god, Bella! Bella! Wake up!" I said shaking her lightly.

Tears filled my eyes and spilled over running down my cheeks, I looked up when I heard movement coming through the trees. Edward, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie stopped once they were out of the trees, Edward saw Bella laying on the ground and covered his mouth with his hands.'

"Bella!" He said before running over to her.

Alice, Rosalie and Emmett hurried over, they all knelt by her.

"Love... Wake up!" Edward said setting his hand on her face.

Alice looked at the rest of Bella, "It looks like her leg might be broken."

Edward let out a growl as he looked at me, "You did this."

"What?! No she lost control!" I said.

"This wouldn't of happened if you wouldn't of forced her into riding bikes!" He spat.

"Forced?" I asked.

"Boys! That is enough! Bella is bleeding badly we need to get her to the hospital!" Alice scolded.

**Edward's POV**

_Stupid mutt, I'll kill him!_ I thought.

I looked down at my poor Bella, she had blood running down her face and blood coming out of the back of her head. I carefully put a arm under her legs and the other under her back and picked her up, I took off running before anyone was ready, I needed to get Bella to the hospital. I got there in no time and walked in the double doors, the young girl at the desk looked up and gasped, she ran out from behind the desk and yelled for a doctor.

"What happened?!" A doctor yelled running over, it was Dr. Lopez, the one who worked on Matthew.

"She was thrown off a motorcycle." I told him.

"I need a gurney!" Dr. Lopez yelled.

He took her from me and set her down on the gurney, he started firing off orders to the nurses and doctors that came to help. I was about to walk forward to go with them but Dr. Lopez stopped me.

"I think its best you wait out here." He said.

"No! I want to go with her!" I yelled.

"Sir, please, just wait out here." He said.

"But-"

They didn't listen they just rushed her to a room leaving me to stand there alone, it all happened so fast that it seemed fake, like I was dreaming which was impossible. I walked over to the waiting area, Jacob, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie were already sitting in chairs. Alice stood up and hugged me, I rubbed her back before going to sit down in a chair. Everyone was quiet, I was glad for that, I needed it I couldn't believe this. I ran my fingers through my hair, how could I be so stupid? Why did I let her go? These past couple days I've been letting Bella get away with more, but I should have known something like this was going to happen. Bella wasn't the kind of person that should ride a motorcycle without me there, she trips on her own feet. I let out a deep breath, I was trying to think of how long it took for a broken leg to heal. If it didn't heal in four months I knew Bella would refuse to get married.

"Edward she's going to be fine." Alice said rubbing my back.

"I shouldn't of let her go." I said covering my face with my hands.

"It's not your fault." Alice told me.

"Your right, it's his." I said looking at Jacob.

"I agree." Rosalie said crossing her arms.

"Why is everyone ganging up on me!" Jacob said.

"Because it was your idea!" I snapped.

Carlisle and Esme rushed in through the double doors.

"Edward." Carlisle said.

"Dad!" I said standing up.

"What's going on?!" He asked.

"Bella was thrown from a motorcycle." I said.

"Is she okay?" He asked.

"I don't know! They wont let me see her!"

"I'll go back and see." He said walking down the hall.

I looked down the hall, I felt Esme wrap her arms around me, I took a deep breath and wrapped my arms around her. I never took my eyes off of the hall they took Bella down, I wanted to know what was going on so bad, and my wish came true. Carlisle walked back down with a expression that made my stomach drop, he walked over to me and everyone that was sitting stood up.

"Dad?" I asked afraid of what I was going to hear.

"Edward... She's in a coma." Carlisle said.

"What?!" I asked my voice shaky.

"They cant get her to respond, I'm sorry." He said.

It felt like my non existent heart was being split in half I shook my head refusing to believe what I just heard, "No..."

"Edward, people do come back from this." Carlisle said.

"No... No!" I yelled before taking off down the hall.

"Edward!" Esme yelled after me.

I ran to the room they took her too, there was a nurse in there, I opened the door making her jump. She looked at me for a minute not sure what to do before leaving the room, I looked at Bella. There was a breathing tube in her mouth, she had an IV in her left hand and there were bandages on her head. The heart monitor beeped, I took her hand and broke down in dry sobs, I kissed her hand and then kissed her forehead.

"I am so sorry." I whispered.

I heard the door open and looked over, Jacob stood inside the room. I let Bella's hand fall on the bed as I stood up straight. I glared at Jacob before launching myself at him, I pushed him against the wall knocking a tray of tools over. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and looked straight in his eyes with my pitch black ones.

"You are never going to see her again! You are done!" I yelled in his face.

"I'm-"

"Did I say you could talk?!" I yelled throwing him on the ground.

"I'm sorry!" He said.

"You think sorry is going to be enough?! Look at her Jacob! Look at her!" I screamed.

Carlisle and Esme walked in looking shocked.

"Edward..." Jacob said tears in his eyes.

"No! I want you out of our lives!" I yelled.

He got up off the floor and tried to go over to Bella, I growled and threw him against the wall.

"Edward!" Esme yelled.

Carlisle ran over and pried me off Jacob, I glared at him before he took off running out the door. Carlisle let me go when he thought it was okay, I walked back over to Bella and held her hand. I didn't know what to do, I felt so helpless because I couldn't help her. I stroked her cheek, I couldn't loose her, not now. I needed her, and most of all the kids needed her, it wouldn't be fair for them to have to grow up without a mother. Carlisle walked over to me and set his hand on my shoulder to comfort me, I looked up at him waiting for him to make this better.

"Cant you giver her medicine to wake her up?" I asked.

"They already did, she wouldn't wake up, all we can do is wait." He said.

"How long until she wakes up?" I asked.

"I don't know, it could be hours, days, weeks, months even years."

"Years?!"

"I know it's hard but just try to stay patient." He said.

"We're here if you need us Edward, the whole family is, we aren't leaving. I'm going to have Jasper bring the twins here and pack their things." Esme told me.

I nodded.

I looked back at Bella, her hair was all crusted with dried blood, I climbed in the bed and laid next to her. If there was a way I could take her place I would in a heart beat, but there wasn't, and I hated it. I wanted to rip the IV out and take the breathing tube out, she shouldn't be here, she should be home with me in my arms. I wasn't sure if I could wait patiently like Carlisle told me, it was torture. I laid next to her for a few hours before getting up, I looked back at Bella before walking out of the room. I walked down the hall slowly with my hands in my pocket, everyone looked up at me as I entered the room. The one thing that bothered me was their sympathetic looks, it wasn't like she was dead yet. Yet? What am I thinking? She wont die, no she cant. I shook my head and slid to the floor leaning against the wall, I covered my face with my hands. Why was this happening to me? To us?

**Didn't expect that did you? What will happen now? Will the wedding have to be postponed? He he I'm evil! I know this is a short chapter but I wanted to get this up! The next one will be a long one! Go review! Please? They make me happy =]**


	24. Forever And A Day

**Edward's POV**

***16 Years Later***

I walked in the hospital room with Madison and Matthew following, I set some flowers on the table by the door before walking over to the hospital bed where Bella still laid in a coma. She has missed so much, the twins were now teenagers and in high school. Madison was growing up to be like her mother every day, she had her looks and and a mixture of our personalities. Matthew on the other hand had most of my looks but had Bella's personality, I stroked her cheek frowning. I waited by her side for 16 years waiting for some change, for some sign of improvement, but there still wasn't any.

"Hey dad, I've been meaning to ask you something. Can I go out with a friend Friday night?" Madison asked.

"And this friend is?" I asked.

"Just a friend." She said.

"Again, does this friend have name?" I asked.

"Jordan." She said smiling.

"Is Jordan a girl or a boy?" I asked.

"Um, a girl..."

"Madison..."

"Fine! He's a boy!" She said.

"No."

**Bella's POV**

I heard people talking again, but this time it felt like I was more alert, was I waking up from this never ending sleep?

"But dad!" A girl yelled.

"No Madison! I wont allow for it!" A voice I recognized said, wait did he saw Madison?

"This is so unfair! I wish mom was here!" She screamed before slamming the doors open and walking out.

Edward sighed.

"She is such a pain." Someone said, who was that?

"She's a teenager, Matthew its worse because she is a girl." Edward said.

"If you say so." He said.

"Now go find her an get to school, I'll call if anything changes." Edward said.

What was going on? I don't remember anything, my head was pounding and there was something in my throat. I struggled to open my eyes, when I did my vision was blurred for a couple minutes. I looked around the room, I must have be in the hospital, I looked down to see blue tubes coming out of my mouth. A breathing tube? Why did I need that? I looked around to see Edward with his back to me, he was reading something. I tried making some noise but the tube prevented it, I cursed in my head, I tired everything from trying to move the bed to waiting for him to turn. I looked to the side the best I could, there was a tray next to me with a cup, I reached for it and tried to grab it. I ended up knocking it over and it fell from the table to the floor, that works too. Edward turned around slowly to see me a wake, he set the magazine down and ran over to me. I looked up at him and immediately started to cry.

"Shh, love don't cry." He said.

I looked at him then the tubes.

"I'll go get Carlisle." He said before disappearing.

They both came rushing in minutes later, Carlisle smiled when he saw me.

"Do you want the tubes out?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Okay, take a deep breath in... Good, now blow out." He said, he pulled the tubes out of my neck and let them fall.

I coughed as Carlisle made the bed go in a sitting position, I looked around more.

"What happened?" I asked my voice hoarse.

Edward handed me a glass of water, "You were in a motorcycle accident, you were thrown from the bike and hit your head pretty hard. You slipped into a coma."

"How long was I in a coma?" I asked.

Edward and Carlisle looked at each other.

"How long?" I repeated.

"Sixteen years."

My eyes went huge, "Sixteen years?!"

Edward nodded.

I started to cry more, Edward sat on the bed and pulled my into his chest, I missed everything! Wait, the twins, they were all grown up! That's who was talking!

"It's okay Bella." Edward said.

"I missed the twins growing up!" I said hugging him tighter.

"That reminds me, Carlisle can you go call them out of school?" Edward asked.

"Sure." Carlisle said walking out of the room.

I laid in Edward's arms for a while until the double doors to my room opened, I looked up to see Emmett walking in with a teenage boy and girl. I gasped and covered my mouth, they were the twins, who else could they be? The walked over to the foot of my bed smiling.

"Hi mom." Madison said, she looked like me.

Tears fell from my eyes, "Hi."

"How are you?" Matthew asked, he looked like me also only he had Alex's blue eyes.

"I'm okay." I said crying more, I couldn't believe how grown up they were.

"Please don't cry mom, it's okay." Madison said.

Madison and Matthew walked over and sat on each side of my bed, they wrapped their arms around me and gave me a hug. I cried harder before kissing their cheeks.

"Mom," Madison began after they broke the hug. "There is this boy names Jordan..."

"Madison Rene!" Edward scolded.

"Okay! Okay! Sorry..." She said.

"No, its okay. What about this boy name Jordan?" I asked.

"Well, he's really cute! It gets better! He asked me out on a date mom!" She said excited.

"What day?" I asked.

"Friday night, at around seven. Please mom?" She asked.

I looked at Edward hesitantly, "Well, I don't see why not..."

"Yes! Thank you mom!"

"Just be careful."

"I will."

I couldn't stop looking at them, hugging them and crying. I had missed everything that I wanted to see: their first steps, their first words, their first day of school, and their sixteenth birthday. We sat there for at least three hours talking about everything, what I missed and stories about Edward and the kids. I cried and laughed so much until Carlisle walked in, Dr. Lopez was off the clock so Carlisle just took over as my doctor.

"How are you feeling Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Actually pretty good." I said smiling.

"That's good."

"Can I go home?" I asked.

"Well... you should probably stay here for the night." He said.

"Why?"

"In case something happens."

"Why cant you take care of me at home? I mean you still have your hospital room thing right?"

"Yes, but..."

"Please Carlisle?"

He sighed, "I'll see if it's possible."

"Thanks."

"But you have to stay put til I find out." He told me.

"Deal!"

"Okay." Carlisle said before leaving.

"Bella, do you really think it's a good idea to leave so soon?" Edward asked.

"Don't you?"

"No."

"Well, I'll be fine."

"Okay... But the last time you didn't listen to me you didn't wake up for sixteen years." He said.

"Very funny!"

"I'm just saying..."

"Yep, sure you are."

He chuckled.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." He said climbing on the bed and sitting behind me.

I sat in between his legs and laid back, I felt him kiss the top of my head as I laid it on his chest.

Carlisle walked in after about twenty minutes of silence, "How are you feeling?"

"Good." I told him.

"No dizziness, your not light headed or any pain?" He asked looking at the chart.

"No, I feel fine."

He looked at my chart flipping the pages up and writing things down, he was torturing me.

"Carlisle?" I asked.

He didn't answer me, he just smiled, I knew he knew what I was going to ask.

"Yes, you can go home. But! Remember our agreement, you have to let me take care of you at home, and if anything goes wrong we are coming back to the hospital." He explained.

"Fair enough." I said.

"Okay, Edward, I need you to sign this." Carlisle said before handing him the chart.

"Gladly." Edward said signing the release form.

I swung my legs off the bed and hopped down off the bed, my feet touched the ground but I felt me knees give out. I felt a pair of strong stone arms wrap around me, Edward caught me before I hit the floor.

"Thanks." I said blushing.

"I missed that." He said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Your blushing." He said touching my cheeks lightly.

I blushed more as I looked up, we caught each others eyes and held them their. Madison and Matthew walked over to Carlisle who was already next to us.

"Mom?" Madison asked.

"Dad?" Matthew asked.

"Mom?! Dad?!" Madison asked again.

"Don't bother, their gone." Carlisle said walking out of the room slowly.

I saw Edward slowly lean forward and I did the same, we never took our eyes off each other as our lips pressed together. I felt him smile through the kiss, it was the first kiss we've had in six teen years, there was a lot to catch up on...

**I hope you all don't hate me for skipping so many years! But it creates suspense! Again sorry for the long wait and the shortness of this chapter... I just wanted to get it out there for you guys, if I still have readers... Review! Please?**


	25. Oops

**Emmett's POV**

"Edward?" I asked as I walked into the room Bella was staying in.

He didn't answer, he had his head in his hand as he leaned on the bed staring in space.

"Edward..."

"Edward!" I screamed.

Still nothing. There was a metal tray next to him so I took another metal tray that was laying around and smacked it down on the metal tray. There was a huge bang and Edward jumped, he fell off his seat and right on the floor.

"Emmett?! What the hell!" Edward cursed getting up.

"Matthew is hungry." I told him.

"So give him some money and tell him to go get food." He said.

"Um, Edward? He's five months old... He cant even walk yet." I told him.

"What? What do you mean, he's sixteen!"

"Um, no..."

"What?" He asked looking around.

Edward turned so he was facing Bella and gasped, I looked at him like he was finally losing his mind. He touched Bella's face lightly while covering his mouth with his hands, why was he acting like this?

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"It was a dream..." He said.

"What was?" I asked now curious.

"All of it! Everything! It was all a dream..."

"Um, would you mind telling me what your talking about?"

"Bella woke up, but not until sixteen years..."

"Dude, sixteen years? That sucks..."

"Bella..." Edward whispered before falling to his knees.

"Edward... Man I'm-"

"Can you leave? Please, can you just go."

"Sure." I said placing my hand on his shoulder before leaving the room.

**Edward's POV**

I looked up to Bella, I stroked her cheek as I dry sobbed, I wanted her to wake up. I wanted to see those chocolate brown eyes, kiss her soft lips and hold her tight, I wanted to see her blush when she trips or does something stupid. I couldn't believe that it was a dream, it felt so real, but in a way I was glad it was. But who says it wont happen anyway? Who says she wont miss the next sixteen years of her life, miss the kids growing up, the wedding and everything thats coming up. I got up slowly and walked out of the hospital room, I ran my fingers through my hair and looked around the halls, I walked down the hall and looked in the rooms. I smiled as I saw many couples, all holding each others hands, some were old, some were young. I saw some getting ultrasounds to see their baby for the first time and some not so lucky. I walked up to the front desk, Carlisle was there and so was Carla, I stood next to Carla who smiled at me.

"Hello Edward." She said.

"Hi Carla." I said rubbing my face.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Like my hearts been ripped out of my chest, stomped on and thrown into a blender. You?"

She laughed a little, "I'm okay, I'm going to go check on Bella."

I was slouching over the counter, I hit my head against it but not hard enough to break it. Carlisle walked over to me and rubbed my back trying to comfort me, he was about to say something when I heard someone shout.

"EDWARD!" Carla yelled.

I spun around.

"Come quick!" She yelled.

I shot towards her with Carlisle right behind me and ran in the room, I gasped when I saw Bella moving. She was moaning and moving her head, I ran over to the bed and set my hands on her face.

"Bella, love, it's okay. It's Edward, I'm here." I told her.

She moved more as Carlisle checked the machines and her chart.

"Bella, if you can hear me, try to open your eyes." I whispered in her ear.

Carlisle looked down at me, "Do you want me to take the tube out?"

"Can you?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said handing the chart over to Carla.

He unhooked the tubes and let them fall, he had the tube out of her throat in a minute.

"Bella, love, please open your eyes for me." I said again.

**Bella's POV**

I heard a voice call my name over an over again, I knew that voice, it was my angels. I reached to try to find him but failed, I moved more before slowly opening my eyes. I looked up to see Edward with his hands over his face, I looked around the room and saw Carla and Carlisle smiling down at me. My head was pounding, what happened? Why was I in the hospital?

"Edward?" I chocked.

Edward gasped, "Bella!"

He stroked my hair, "What happened?" I asked.

"You were in an accident, your motorcycle threw you off and you went into a coma." He told me.

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah, we were all pretty worried about you." He said.

"How... How long?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"Only for a few weeks." He told me.

Oh. That wasn't that bad.

"Bella, how do you feel?" Carlisle asked.

"My head is throbbing." I told him.

"I can get you something." Carla said leaving.

"Can I sit up?" I asked.

"Sure." Carlisle said making the bed go in a sitting position.

Edward sat on a stool and explained everything that happened after Carlisle left and Carla came and gave me something for my head. Emmett and Rosalie brought Madison and Matthew to me, they stayed for a few minutes but left after I started to cry. The shock of all that happened caught up with me, I covered my face with my hands and cried. I felt two arms wrap around me, I leaned into his chest and cried, Edward held me in his arms kissing the top of my head.

***A Few Weeks Later, at home.***

"Edward! Edward stop!" I screamed as he ran up behind me and grabbed my waist.

I screamed as he spun me around, I fell on my knees and took off running. I bumped into Carlisle as I shot down the stairs, "Sorry!" I screamed as I ran in the bathroom and slammed it shut. I pushed against it as I hid from Edward, I tried to catch my breath as the door started to bump. I screamed and pushed against it harder, I heard someone chuckle from the other side.

"Bella open up!" Edward yelled.

"Never!" I yelled.

"What's going on?! Why are you half naked?!" I heard Esme ask.

I laughed as I looked down, the whole reason for this chase was because I stole his shirt. It was his white button down shirt, I didn't have it buttoned I just let it hang open revealing my black lace bra. I felt Edward try to push the door open again, I looked around the room for an escape but there was none.

"She stole my shirt!" Edward said.

Out of no where I stepped to the side and the door flung open as Edward flew into the sink, I laughed before running out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. Emmett opened his eyes wide when I came in, I told him to shut up before listening through the door.

"Bella... Oh Bella..." I heard Edward said.

"You people are just strange..." Emmett said before walking out of the back door.

I took off up the stairs that were in the other room, I ran into our bedroom and slowly shut it, I took his shirt off. The bedroom door opened and I hurried and stuffed his shirt under the covers of the bed and sat on it, I smiled innocently when he came in.

"Bella, Bella, Bella..." He said shaking his head.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Where did you put my shirt?" He asked.

"What ever do you mean?" I asked trying to keep a straight face. "I never took your shirt.

"Bella?" He said.

"Yes?"

He didn't answer though he just climbed on top of me and attacked my lips, he pushed me on my back and laid on me. He was doing something behind my back as we kissed, was he trying to undo my bra?! I was shocked as we continued to kiss, it made me light headed by the force he was using on his lips. I felt him pull away as he held up his white shirt smiling.

"Oops?" I said.

He chuckled as he put his shirt on and got off me.

I pouted, "Edward!"

"Yes?"

"Please?" I asked.

"No." He said his face becoming stern.

"Why not?" I whined.

"Because Bella, I could kill you." He said.

I groaned and got up, I grabbed my shirt off the floor and walked out of the room slamming the door behind me. I slipped my shirt on as I walked down the stairs, I grabbed some pillows and a blanket out of the closet and laid them on the couch. I hated it when he did that! Get me going and then just stopped, I crossed my arms across my chest and glared at the floor.

"Bella..." Edward said sitting across from me.

I didn't answer, he touched my arm and I moved away.

"Come on, I'm sorry." He apologized.

Emmett and Rosalie walked in the room but stopped when they saw us.

"Will you talk to me?!" Edward asked getting annoyed by my silence.

"No!" I snapped as I got up and went in the kitchen.

I went to the fridge and got a water out of the fridge and sat at the island, I heard the kitchen door push open and close.

"I am not talking to you Edward so go away!" I snapped.

"Its Rosalie..." She said sitting next to me.

"Oh... Hi." I said.

"What did he do this time?" She asked.

"He wont have sex with me!" I said slamming my water down on the counter.

"Is it the whole 'I can kill you' thing?" She asked.

"Yes!" I said. "I mean I know I could get hurt, but thats a risk I am willing to take!"

"He's being an idiot."

"I hate being treated like I'm fragile and could break at any second!"

"Well... I can understand where he is coming from you."

"Not you too Rosalie!" I said looking at her shocked.

"No! No I mean he just wants to be careful."

"Why?! I'm going to turn into a vampire soon anyway?!"

"I don't know Bella."

"He's torturing me and he doesn't even care!" I yelled.

"Yes I do." Edward said from behind us making me jump.

I turned around to face him, "Yeah... Right."

"I do, I do care if I'm torturing you." He said.

I turned away from him and looked at the window.

"I don't want to torture you..." He said.

"Well you are!" I snapped.

"How can I fix it?" He asked.

"Have sex with me!" I said cutting to the chase.

Rosalie looked at me shocked that I just said it without turning red or shuddering.

"Bella..."

"Oh Edward give it a rest! I am sick of this, its the same answer over and over!"

"Because I could!"

"Why don't you just say it?" I asked.

"Say what?" He asked confused.

"That I don't turn you on." I said frowning as I got off the stool and walking across the room.

"What?! Bella... Is that the message I'm sending you?" He asked.

"Yes, it is!" I said tears in my eyes. "I'm sorry I'm not some blond with a hot body."

"Bella, I don't even like blonds." He said.

I turned my head away from him.

"Bella, you are the most beautiful, sexiest woman on the planet." He told me turning my head towards him.

"I don't feel like it."

"Why is that?" He asked.

"Because you wont make love to me Edward!" I said the tears falling from my eyes. "You wont even go further then kissing! God Edward! Do you even love me?!"

I walked past him before running out of the room wiping my tears away.

"Bella! Bella!" He yelled after me.

I grabbed my keys off the table and slammed the front door, I ran to my car and got in. The tires spun against the tires as I took off out of the drive way, I took off down the road. The place I was going wasn't that far from here, I pulled into the parking lot of the Police Station and got out of my car. I ran in the door and into the actual office, I found Charlie standing at his desk looking at papers. He looked up to see me running towards him crying, I ran in his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Bells?" He asked wrapping his arms around me.

I cried harder in his chest, all the officers looked at the two of us.'

"Honey what is wrong?" He asked.

"I want to come home!" I cried.

"What brought this on? Did something happen with you and Edward?" He asked.

"Yeah..." I sobbed.

"What?"

"I don't want to say it here." I told him.

He set the papers on his desk and led me outside, we stopped by the front steps, I looked at the parking lot with tears still falling from my eyes.

"What happened?" Charlie asked after a few minutes of silence.

"It's complicated."

"I'll try to understand."

"Fine," I said preparing myself for the next part. "He wont have... Um... He wont have sex with me."

"Oh... And you want him too?" He asked.

"Dad!" I said my cheeks burning.

"Well, its a question!"

"Yes, but he wont go any further then kissing! He's torturing me by stopping all of a sudden, my, um... My body doesn't work that way." I said, my cheeks were really red by now.

"Maybe this is something Rene should handle." Charlie said.

I laughed a little.

"Come on, I'll take you home." He said putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Thanks dad." I said.

***At Charlie's House***

I walked in my room slowly and turned the light, a million memories hit me at once when I saw the room. The first night Edward stayed with me, the last time, the loose floorboard where he put everything in when he left. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before walking over to the window, I looked outside before locking the window, he would know that I don't want him in here tonight. Now weather he listened was another question, I turned around slowly before more tears fell from my eyes. How can being happy and running around the house lead do a huge fight and me staying at Charlie's? I sat on the bed laying my hands in my lap as I looked around the room, I felt so alone, Charlie was here but I still felt alone. I sighed and laid on top of the covers and looked up at the ceiling, I laid like that for hours before I turned the light off and rolled on my side. I closed my eyes and imagined Edward giving me a good night kiss and telling me he loves me, but did he? I shook my head, no, I was not going to get my mind going. I wanted to sleep tonight, I hadn't realized how tired I was until now, how long was I going to stay away at Charlie's? Would Edward finally give up and give me what I want? All these questions filled my head before I fell asleep. I could have sworn I felt arms around me during the night but every time I opened my eyes they would be gone, I heard my phone go off on the bedside table. I grabbed it and put it on speaker thinking it was Edward, but I didn't know that Edward was hiding in the shadows of my room.

"Edward, I will come home when I am ready." I said half asleep into the phone.

"Bella? Honey its mom." I heard Rene say.

"Mom?" I asked sitting up.

"Yeah, your dad called, he said you were having some kind of a problem with Edward?" She said.

I sighed, "Yeah..."

"Whats going on?" She asked.

"Oh nothing, its just he wont have sex with me." I said covering my face in embarrassment.

"Ah, I see."

"Oh lord!" I said.

"Honey this is nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Oh yeah, telling your mother that you want your fiancée to have sex with you is nothing to be embarrassed about!"

Rene laughed.

"Ugh, mom maybe I'm blowing this out of proportion!" I said running my hands through my hair.

"First of all, why doesn't he want to sleep with you?" She asked.

"Let's just say he is worried he might hurt me."

"Are you serious?"

"No mom, I'm lying, what do you think?" I said, I had to thank Emmett for making me a better smart alleck.

"Okay, okay sorry..."

"Listen mom, can I call you tomorrow. I am exhausted." I said.

"Sure honey, talk to you later." She said.

"Night." I said before hanging up my phone.

I fell back into my bed and sighed, I looked over at the clock, it was five thirty in the morning. I rubbed my eyes and rolled over on my side, I could get a few more hours of sleep, it didn't take me long to fall asleep, and when I did I dreamed of Edward...

**Okay okay, after hours of though I decided to make it all a dream... I'm sorry if any of you like the whole skip sixteen years but there was just too many who weren't happy. But I didn't change it just cause they didn't like it, I did it because of how old she would be and missing out on everything and leaving everyone with tons of questions. So sorry I did that, but anyway I hope you like this chapter and I would love to see more reviews! =]**


	26. Happiness And Tears

**Bella's POV**

"Edward!" I gasped as I sat up straight in my bed.

It took me a few minutes to realize my phone was going off, I tried to catch my breath as I picked it up, I didn't even see Edward standing in the corner of my room.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Bella? Can you come home, I cant get Matthew to stop screaming." I heard Emmett say over the screaming of a baby.

"Where is Edward?" I asked.

"I don't know, he's been gone since last night." Emmett said.

I sighed, "I'll be right there!"

I hung up the phone as I got out of bed, I grabbed my jacket and left the house to go back home. It didn't take me long to get there because I was used to the drive and I could do it with my eyes closed, not that I would ever try that. I walked in the house and threw my keys on table, I rushed upstairs and went in the nursery to find Emmett trying to calm Matthew down.

"Aw whats wrong baby?" I asked taking Matthew from him. "I was only gone one night."

"I fed him, burped him, changed him but he still is crying." Emmett told me.

I walked over to his crib and reached for the teddy bear that Edward bought him, "Here." I said handing it to Matthew.

It worked, he grabbed the bear with his tiny hands and held it close to his body, Edward walked in and leaned against the door frame so quietly I didn't know he was.

"How... How did you do that?!" Emmett asked looking shocked.

I laughed at him, "I'm the mother, I can to everything."

"Right..." Emmett said laughing.

I laid Matthew in his crib and walked over to Madison who was sleeping, I turned around to face Emmett.

"Okay, if that's all you needed I'm going to go back to Charlie's." I said.

"Wait," Emmett said grabbing my arm. "Why are you staying there?"

"Because... Well I am sure Rosalie told you by now..." I said.

"But I miss you and I am sure Edward does too." He told me.

"Well then he should have thought about his decision more!" I said.

"Bella... You know that you don't want this." He said.

Tears filled my eye as I blinked them away, "I do too."

"No you don't." He said holding his arms out to me.

"Okay I don't!" I said walking in them and crying.

He laughed a little, "Bella, are you pregnant again?"

"What?! No!" I said through my sobs.

"Okay, just checking. Your a little hormonal." He said.

"Shut up!" I told him berrying my face in his chest.

"Bella?" I heard Edward ask.

"Aw crap." I said quietly before wiping my tears away.

"I'll talk to you later." Emmett said kissing my forehead and leaving.

I stood in the middle of the room looking at the floor as Edward walked to me.

"Are you still mad?" He asked.

"Yes." I said avoiding his eyes and wiping more tears away.

"Are you really?" He asked moving my face so I looked in his eyes.

I sighed, I didn't want to look in his perfect golden eyes, "No."

"Look, Bella I'm sorry." He said.

I didn't know what to say to that.

"You look tired, do you want to go to bed?" He asked.

"No, I'm not even tired, I got a whole bunch of sleep last night." I lied.

"No you didn't."

"What?"

"I was there, you didn't get an hour worth of sleep."

"You were there?"

"Yes, your mom called and then you had a nightmare and woke up screaming my name."

"I should have known you wouldn't listen to the locked window."

He smiled, "I never do."

I hugged him close to me, we stood there in each others arms when it dawned on me. What was the date today? I walked out of Edwards arms and to the calendar that was in the nursery, I looked at it and my heart race, the wedding was in a week! How could I have forgot?!

"Bella? Your heart is racing what is wrong?! Edward asked.

"The wedding... It's next week." I said staring shocked at the calendar.

"It is?" He asked, apparently I wasn't the only one who forgot.

"Why hasn't Alice freaked out?" I asked.

"I don't know, maybe she's surprising us with something?"

"Maybe..."

"Come on lets go talk in the bedroom." Edward said taking my hand and leading me there.

I sat on the bed with my hands in my lap as he shut the door. He walked over to me, he was about to kiss me but I stopped him.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked.

"No more kissing, I'm not something you can just pick up and put down!" I said.

"What do you mean?" He asked sitting next to me.

"Um... My body doesn't work like that..." I said looking down as my cheeks burned.

"Listen, I've been thinking all last night and maybe, and this is a big maybe, on our wedding night we can make love." Edward said.

I gasped and turned towards him, "Really?!"

"Yes."

"Edward!" I said hugging him.

"Okay, okay its bed time for you now," He said. "Do you want me to drive you back to Charlie's?"

"No, I want to sleep right here with you." I said crawling up to the pillows and laying down.

"Good night love." Edward said after laying down next to me.

"Night." I said kissing him on the lips.

I fell asleep to him humming my lullaby.

***In The Morning***

"Bella! Bella! Bella!" I heard Alice yelling.

"Go away Alice." I groaned turning on my side.

"No! Wake up! I have a surprise!" She said tugging on my arm.

"Alice!"

"Come on Bella! Please?!"

"Ugh! This better be good!" I said before getting out of bed.

"It is!" She said.

She went over to my closet door and took off something that was hanging on the hook, she walked over and laid it on the bed. It looked like it was a cover for something, she looked at me and smiled as she slowly unzipped the cover. I gasped and stood up when I saw it, it was a dress, a wedding dress that was all white except for a strip on the top that was a reddish purplish color. There was also a strip of it going down the side and down the back, there were designs that looked like leaves on the top and down the side. (Picture of the dress: .) I looked at Alice who was jumping up and down in excitement, I looked at the dress again and covered my mouth with my hands.

"Alice! It's beautiful!" I said.

"You like it?" She asked.

"No! I love it!" I said hugging her.

"Let's try it on!" She said.

"What if Edward comes in?"

"I'll lock the door!"

Alice walked over to the bedroom door and walked back over to me, she took the dress and unzipped it while I got undressed. I took a deep breathe in an out before she helped me slip into the dress. She zipped the back up and walked in front of me, I most have looked amazing because she gasped and just stood there. She pulled me over to the mirror so I could see, and I did, I looked amazing in this dress.

"We could have your hair down." She said brushing my hair out with her fingers.

"Or we could put it up." She said holding up so I could see.

"I think I like it better down." I said.

"Me too."

"Now, the dresses for the bridesmaids haven't came in yet. But they are all white and they go to the floor."

"Okay."

There was a banging on the door that made me jump five feet in the air.

"Bella! Why is the door locked?!" Edward yelled.

"Chill Edward!" Alice yelled at him.

"Alice?! What are you doing in there?" He asked.

"None of your business!" She said.

"Bella?"

"I'm fine Edward." I told him.

"Okay, well I'm going to go hunting." He said.

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too."

Alice shook her head before unzipping the dress in the back.

***The Night Before The Wedding***

"I don't want you to leave." I pouted clinging to Edward's hand in the living room.

"Love, I have to." Edward told me.

"No you don't." I said tears filling my eyes.

Esme and Carlisle were watching us from the kitchen door way.

"Please don't cry." He said.

"Please stay!" I said tears falling from my eyes.

"You know I have to leave, its bad luck."

"I don't care!"

"Love."

"Can I have a kiss?" I said looking up at him.

"Of course." He said.

He bent down and his lips touched mine, I wrapped my arms around his neck as we kissed.

"I'll see you at the alter." Edward told me after we broke the kiss.

"I love you." I sobbed.

"I love you too." He said before leaving.

I sighed and turned around to go upstairs as I whipped my eyes, I smiled at Esme and Carlisle a little before going up to the bedroom. It was almost midnight and Edward had stayed longer then he was suppose too, I climbed into bed and curled into a ball. My phone started ringing and I reached for it, I smiled when I saw who it was.

"Hello?" I said.

"Just wanted to call and say good night love." Edward said.

"Good night." I told him.

"I hope you get some sleep, oh, I almost forgot when we hang up go to the CD player and press play before you go to bed." He told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just do it, you'll like it." He said.

"Okay."

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Bye." Edward said before hanging up.

I hopped out of bed setting my phone on the table, I walked over to the shelves and pressed play on the CD player. I waited a few minutes until it played,"Hello love," I heard Edward's voice come on. "I thought this might help you sleep when I am away, so I recorded a little something for you. Hope you like it, I love you." He said. I listened carefully as I heard a piano, I gasped when I realized what it was, he recorded my lullaby on the piano. I stood there and listened to it with my eyes closed, when it was finished I put the CD player on repeat and pressed play again. I climbed back into bed and covered up, I fell asleep after the third time playing, tomorrow I was marrying the most amazing guy in the world...

**Awww Isn't Edward sweet? =P I know this chapter is short, but there is a reason for that! It's because the wedding, reception AND the honeymoon is going to be next chapter! I need ideas for what song Edward and Bella should dance to, I have some ideas already but I would love to hear yours! Review!**


	27. Sorry!

**Hey guys! I'm sorry it's taking so long for me to get the next chapter up! I'm trying to make it as good as possible! That and when I have free time at school I write so I have like four pages front and back of my notebook to copy... I hope your not too annoyed with me!**


	28. I Do

**Bella's POV**

I woke up and realized that the music stopped, I opened my eyes slowly and looked around the room. I gasped and sat up, today was the wedding! I looked around to see Rosalie, Alice and Esme sitting on my bed.

"Good morning." Esme said.

""Morning." I said.

"Your getting married today!" Alice said.

All of us screamed in excitement.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"About noon." Alice said.

"You let me sleep this long?!" I asked jumping out of bed.

"Relax, we have time." Esme said.

"The wedding is at four!"

"Yeah, and it will only take about two maybe three hours to get everyone ready." Rosalie said.

I sat back on the bed, "Wait, where are the twins?!"

"They are with their father today, we don't need any distractions today." Rosalie told me.

"Distractions?" I asked.

"Oh you know what I meant." She said.

***Three Hours Later***

"Can we start getting ready yet?" I asked.

" No but we can get you ready." Rosalie said.

"Thank you!" I said getting off true bed.

Rosalie handed me a towel and my rookeries bag, "Go take a shower."

"Okay." I said.

I took the things from her and walked into the bathroom, I shut the door and locked the door. I couldn't believe that today was the day I was getting married, today I was going to be Mrs. Isabella Cullen. I kept repeating that name in my head, Isabella Cullen, throughout the whole shower. I was finished with the shower and wrapped my towel around me, I walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. Rosalie, Alice, and Esme had everything that they needed to get me dressed and everything ready. There was a chair sitting by the bed and Alice pulled me on it, she started to blow dry my hair and curl it. It only took about a half an hour to do it since my hair was already curly to begin with, my nerves started to kick in when Alice helped me into my dress, my heart raced and I felt like I was going throw up.

"Calm down Bella, breathe." Alice told me.

"I cant I'm nervous." I told her.

"Everything is going to be fine." She said as she fixed my dress.

"What if I trip?"

"You wont."

"How do you know?! I trip over everything only this time I am wearing heals!"

"Bella! Breathe!"

I took a deep breath in and out.

"There." Alice said standing back to examine me.

"Beautiful!" Esme said.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Alice yelled.

Rene walked in the room behind me, I saw her through the mirror before turning around.

"Mom!" I said.

"Oh Bella! You look amazing!" She said.

"Thanks, what are you doing here?!"

"Phil told me to come, he said to give his apologies for not being able to make it."

"Oh my god! I think I might cry." I said hugging her.

"No! Don't cry yet!" Alice warned.

"I cant believe my baby is getting married, and at eighteen years old!" Rene said.

"Mom." I said.

"I know, you can make your own choices now."

"That and its a little to late to change my mind."

"You want to change your mind?!"

"No! Of course not!"

"Okay, one more hour guys." Rosalie said.

"Oh lord." I said.

"Bella..." Alice warned.

"Right, breathe..." I said breathing.

My phone started to go off, I walked to the bed and sat down before answering it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hello love." I heart Edward's voice making my heart skip a few beats.

"Hi!" I said smiling.

"Who is it?" Alice asked.

"How are you?" I asked ignoring Alice.

"I'm great, how are you?" Edward asked.

"Nervous." I said.

"That better not be Edward!" Alice yelled.

"Don't be nervous love," Edward said. "And tell Alice to shut up."

"Edward says shut up!" I told Alice smiling.

"Edward!" Alice growled yanking the phone from my hand.

"Hey!" I cried.

"Edward! You are not allowed to speak to Bella!" Alice said.

I leaned in to hear Edward's voice but I couldn't, I could only hear Alice's voice.

"Fine!" Alice yelled after ten to twenty minutes of arguing.

I walked over to her and grabbed the phone.

"Hi." I said smiling.

"One more hour and we will be married." Edward said.

"I know," I said. "How are the twins?"

"Good, I just put them to sleep."

"Where are they going to be during the wedding?" I asked.

"With my parents."

"Okay."

"Listen love, I have to finish getting ready, I just called to see how you were."

"Okay."

"I love you." Edward said.

"I love you too." I told him.

"Bye." He said before hanging up.

I sighed and shut the phone, I couldn't wait to get married yet still I was very nervous. I stood up and walked around the room, it was hard to walk in heels but I needed to get the hang of it. A half an hour passed and I was getting anxious, I felt like I was going to throw up because I was so nervous. I just wanted it to be time, there was a knock on the door and Carlisle poked his head in.

"Edward would like to know if you would like to start the wedding early." He said looking at me.

"What do you mean early?" I asked, it was like they could read my mind.

"Like start the wedding now." He said.

My eyes went wide, "Can we?"

"Yes, everything is ready and it wouldn't mess anything up." He said.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to calm my nerves. "Okay."

"I'll send Charlie up." Carlisle said.

"Oh lord." I said after he left.

"This is so exciting!" Alice squealed jumping up and down.

Everyone finished the last minute things they needed to do to get ready, the door to the room opened and Charlie walked through the door and shut it, he stopped where he was when he saw me.

"Oh Bella, you look.... Absolutely beautiful!" He said hugging me.

"Thanks dad." I said hugging him back.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah, let's do this." I said taking a deep breath.

"Okay, brides maids go first." Charlie said smiling at Alice and Rosalie.

I grabbed on to Charlie's arm as soon as everyone was gone.

"Please don't let me fall." I said.

"I've got you." Charlie said.

_Okay, this is it, breathe Bella._ I told myself.

I managed to get down the stairs successfully without falling, of course Charlie helped a lot, we must have been late because by the time we came down Rosalie and Emmett were walking out of the double doors to walk down the isle. I stopped behind Alice and Jasper, they looked behind to me and smiled, Jasper untangled himself from Alice and gave me a quick hug and told me that I looked beautiful. I smiled and kissed his cheek before they were up to walk down the isle. I took a deep breath because I knew that my turn was coming up, the two guys that were holding the doors open closed them before anyone could see me. I almost cried when I heard the song that played to tell me it was my turn, it was my lullaby, tears threatened to come as the guys opened the door back up. Charlie looked at me silently asking if I was ready for this, I bit my lip and nodded as I tried to calm myself and stop myself from crying. Everyone that was sitting down turned around to look at me, I froze where I was.

_Oh lord, everyone is looking at me. Okay, you can do this, just breathe and focus on getting to the alter without tripping. _I told myself in my head.

I took a deep before I walked down the isle with Charlie by my side, I smiled at everyone as I listened to my lullaby play. The walk to the alter seemed like it took forever, and that's when I saw him, Edward was standing at the alter with his hands folded in front of him. He smiled at me as he watched me walk towards the alter, I felt light headed just looking at him. I almost wanted to pinch myself to make sure that this was really real, that I was actually getting married to Edward Cullen, the man I loved. We finally made it to the alter and the minister smiled as he looked at Edward and I.

"Who gives this young lady away?" He asked after a few moments of silence.

I looked at Charlie who had tears in his eyes before he said, "I do."

I smiled before he walked over and gave me to Edward, he kissed me on the cheek before going to sit with Rene, and for the first time in years I saw them holding hands. I looked up at Edward and smiled, we grabbed each others hands at the exact same time and held them while the minister talked.

"I understand that you both wrote your own vows?" He asked.

We nodded.

"Okay, Edward. Why don't you go first?"

Edward nodded and looked at me, crap I didn't want him to go first because now I wouldn't be able to stop myself from crying.

"Bella, from the second I saw you I knew that we would be together. No matter how many times I told myself that it probably wouldn't work, but I knew that my world would never be whole unless I had you by my side. And here you are, right in front of me promising to stand by me..."

He paused to wipe away my tears, I closed my eyes and let more fall before opening them to look at him again.

"I promise you that I will always be there for you through anything, no matter how difficult. I promise to be there to hold you hand through the tough times and be there to hold you through the sad. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you, and no matter what, that will never change."

The minister smiled and looked at me, "Okay, now your turn Bella."

"Oh lord." I said wiping away my tears.

Everyone laughed because that had to be the millionth time today I said that, I wiped more tears away before looking back up at Edward. I was about to say my vows when I started to cry again, I took my hands from Edward and covered my face. He reached for my hands and held them in his again, I opened my eyes to look at him before taking a deep breath.

"I'm sorry." I said to everyone laughing a little.

"It's okay." The minister said.

"Edward, I doubt that there are words to describe how you make me feel. I love you so much that every time you walk into the room you have me breathless, I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you again. You are my world, and I promise you that I will stand by you through thick and thin, no matter how annoying your brother is..."

I stopped when everyone laughed and looked at Emmett and smiled, I looked up at Edward again before I went on, I cried so much at this next part that I could barely get out the words.

"What I am trying to say is that I always want you to be the one I run too for help and comfort, and that I will always love you."

Edward wiped my tears away when I was finished, he mouthed 'I Love You' and I smiled and nodded.

"Those were beautiful vows, I'm sure you both have been very anxious to hear these next words. Congratulations, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The minister said.

I saw Edward slowly lean forward and I did the same, our lips found each other, we kissed for a couple minutes and would have kissed longer if Emmett hadn't coughed and reminded us we were in front of hundreds of people.

"We did it." Edward said.

"Yeah I guess we did." I said laughing a little.

Edward grabbed my hand and feel me down the isle, everyone congratulated us and wished us luck. We walked outside slowly after Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, everyone went crazy when they saw me and Edward. They blew bubbles in our direction, l must have Kissed a million cheeks and hugged a million people before we got to the Limo. Edward helped me into the limo before me got in, he told the Limo driver where we were going and we started to drive.

"I cant believe we are finally married." I said smiling.

"Yeah, so how does it reel to be Mrs. Isabella Cullen?" Edward asked.

"It is wonderful!" I said.

"I love you." Edward said kissing my forehead.

"I love you too." I told him.

"You look beautiful by the way." He said.

"Thank you, how long until we get to the place where the reception is?"

"A couple minutes."

***At The Reception***

Edward and I walked into the room where the reception was being held and everyone clapped. my Cheeks burnt with embarrassment as Edward helped me walk down the stairs, if Edward hadn't been there holding on to my waist I probably would have fallen down the stairs. I spotted Alice as she danced her way through the crowed and over to us.

"You guys are married!" She said smiling.

"And where have you been Alice?" Edward asked.

Alice glared at him while I looked around.

"Where are the twins?" I asked.

"Oh, Carlisle called a close friend of ours to babysit them, they are at home." Alice told me.

"Oh." I said frowning.

"Hey, no frowning on your wedding day! Anyway, heres what is going to happen, in an hour we are going to bring out the cake and then after you guys have your first dance!" Alice explained excitedly.

"Okay."

Alice grabbed my hand and dragged Edward and I to our table which was in the front of the room.

***One Hour Later***

"Cake time!" Alice said to everyone.

Edward and I were already standing by the cake when Alice announced that it was time to eat, everyone walked over and gathered around us and the cake. I looked up at Edward and smiled, he cut two small pieces of the cake. We both grabbed a piece of cake and held it at each others mouths, I gave him a silent warning to not even think of shoving it in my face. Edward smiled evilly as he shoved the cake in my face, I gasped and tried to back away as I shoved his piece in his face. Everyone laughed as we both ate the cake, I was surprised to see Edward eating the cake, vampires couldn't eat vampire food, well they could but they thought it was disgusting. I finished eating my cake and cleaning off the face before Edward took my hand and led me over to the dance floor.

"Okay guys! It's time for the bride and groom to share their first dance together!" Alice said through the microphone smiling.

"Feet?" Edward asked.

"Yep!" I told him smiling before I slid my heels off and threw them to Alice.

Our wedding song slowly started to play, Edward and I both decided on one song that we each loved, the song we picked was 'I Do (Cherish You)' By Mark Wills (**A/N: **You'll have to look it up on youtube or something.) I got on Edward's feet carefully and wrapped my arms around his neck, we started to dance as everyone formed a circle around us to watch. I smiled when I saw Rene and Charlie, they looked so happy, only Rene was crying. I never really took the time to notice how beautiful the hall Alice rented was, there was lights hanging all around the room with roses in them. The walls were a light blue and the floor was just white tile, I laid my head on Edward's shoulder as we danced to the song. I still had a hard time grasping the face that we did it, we were actually married, my heart started to race when I remembered what Edward promised we would do tonight.

"You alright?" Edward whispered in my ear.

"Yeah, I'm great." I told him smiling.

The song slowly came to an end and we stopped dancing, everyone clapped their hands before more songs started to play and everyone who wanted to dance could. Esme came up to us and asked if she could dance with Edward, I nodded and walked off to one of the tables. I put my head in my hand and rested it on my knee, Charlie wasn't much of a dancer so I didn't expect him to come over and ask me for a dance and I was fine with that.

"Bella?" I heard someone ask.

I turned around and gasped, "Jake!"

"Hey Bells." He said hugging me.

"How are you?!" I asked breaking the hug.

"I'm doing okay, so your married now huh?" He asked.

"Yeah..."

"You look beautiful Bells."

"Thank you. Come on Jake! Let's dance!" I said tugging on his arm.

"I don't dance." He said.

"Please?!"

"Maybe later."

"Okay... So I didn't think that you would come."

"I thought I would, but I don't think I should stay too long."

"Okay..." I said slowly before hugging him. "I'm glad you came Jake."

"I am too." He said rubbing my back.

"You look nice!" I said smiling as I straitened his dress jacket.

"You think? It's nothing special." He said.

"I like it! It fits you good for someone who wont stop growing!" I joked.

He laughed, but his smile soon faded off his face, "Listen Bells, there is another reason I am here."

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I hate how I have to do this on whats suppose to be your happiest day ever."

"Jake, what is it?"

"I'm leaving..." He said slowly.

"What? You just got here!" I said.

"No Bella, I mean I am leaving Port Angeles."

"For how long?" I asked.

"For forever." He said, I felt like someone just stabbed me in the heart a hundred times.

"What?! No! Jake you cant!" I said tears filling my eyes.

"I'm sorry Bells, but the pack is moving and they need me."

"But your the one who said you have a choice to leave the pack or not!"

"I know, and I did think about this."

"So your choosing them over me?!"

"Don't think of it like that Bella."

"Jake! Please stay, you cant leave." I sobbed.

"Don't cry, please don't cry." Jake said as he rubbed my arm.

"Why are you doing this!" I yelled but not loud enough for people to hear over the music.

"I'm sorry Bells, but I have to go now." Jake said looking over to the window that showed the forest.

"No! Please!"

"I'm sorry Bella, I love you and that will never change." He said before kissing my forehead, I saw tears in his eyes as he walked out of the door.

"Jake! Jake!" I cried after him but it was no use.

I fell to the floor and sobbed, my mascara was running as tears poured non stop down my cheeks.

"Jake... Jake..." I kept whispering.

"Bella!" I heard Edward yell through the crowd.

"Bella!" He yelled again but I ignore him.

My heart felt like it might split right in half, today was suppose to be perfect, but instead I lost someone I loved. I sobbed as I clutched my stomach, I felt like I was going to throw up, I got up and dashed out the front door. I ran to the nearest tree and bent over, I held my stomach as I threw up, I felt hands on my waist and then someone holding my curly hair back. I finished throwing up and whipped my mouth, I looked up and sobbed more, Jake was gone and he was never coming back.

"Bella?" Edward asked, I forgot to look to see who was holding me.

I looked at him and cried harder, "He's...He's gone!"

"Who? Who is gone love?" He asked.

"Jake! He's gone!" I cried.

He pulled me into his chest, "Shh love its okay,"

"No its not! He's gone and he's not coming back!"

"Did he say why he was leaving?"

"Because of the pack! He chose the pack over me Edward. I thought he loved me." I said.

"He does Bella, he does love you." Edward said stroking my hair.

A hour passed and I still couldn't stop crying, Edward held me as he rocked back and forth while we sat on the ground. The doors to the hall opened and The Cullen's, Rene and Charlie walked out, they looked around until they saw us sitting on the ground, I heard Alice say something about how I was getting my dress dirty. I cried harder into Edward's chest, his white shirt was now streaked in places from my mascara, everyone walked over to us.

"Edward? Bella? What happened?" Carlisle asked when he saw how upset I was.

"Jacob left, he chose to leave Port Angeles with the pack." Edward said giving them the short version.

"Oh Bella." Alice said.

Charlie looked over to the spot where I threw up, "Bells, honey, you threw up?"

"Yeah..." I said slowly wiping my tears away.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said taking a shaky breath in.

Edward rubbed my back, "Are you ready to go on our honey moon."

I gasped, "Oh my god! Edward! I am so sorry! I ruined your night!"

"What?! No you didn't, don't ever think that." He said.

"Okay..."

"So, do you want to start our honey moon now?" He asked smiling.

"I would love too." I said giving him a little smile.

He got up and offered me his hand, I looked in the forest for a minute before grabbing his hand and standing up. He wiped my tears away as he led me to the limo, I hugged everyone at least two times before I finally was able to get into the limo. Alice was happy because the dress wasn't dirty at all from me sitting on the ground, Edward climbed in the limo five minutes later and shut the door. He wrapped his arm around me while I laid my head on his chest, he kissed my forehead lightly as he rubbed my arm.

"How long until we get there?" I asked.

"A few hours, you should get some sleep." He said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, your going to want your energy for tonight." He told me.

I looked at him suspiciously before I laughed and laid down, I laid my head on his lap and slowly fell asleep with no problem.

***Two Hours Later***

"Bella..."

"Bella..."

"Bella, love, wake up." I heard Edward whisper in my ear.

I groaned and pushed him away, "No, go away."

He chucked, "We're here love."

that got me up, I slowly opened my eyes to find that I was laying on a bed. I sat up as I looked around the room, it was beautiful it was a reddish color and there was a deck right across from the bed. There were glass doors separating the two, the room was candle lit and smelt like roses. I looked at Edward who was watching me closely for my reactions before jumping off the bed, I pulled the glass door open slowly and stepped outside, it was a little chilly out. I gasped when I saw that there was a ocean right out side the door, I smiled as I walked up to the railing of the deck and looked at the beautiful water.

"Oh Edward! It's beautiful!" I said before walking back in the room.

"I'm glad you like it." He said smiling.

"I don't like it, I love it!" I told him putting my arms around his waist.

"Good." He said before bending down and attacking my neck with his lips.

I gasped at the force he was using, he slowly pushed me against the wall and let his hands fall down my back and to my waist. He lifted me up and pressed me to the wall harder, I bent my head back and closed my eyes as he kissed his way up to my mouth. I groaned when he pulled away because I thought he was going to stop, he chuckled and carried me over to the bed. He laid me on the bed slowly before climbing on top of me, and that night was the first night that we made love...

**Woo! Finally! Sorry it took so long! I had fun writing it though, some parts seemed a little rushed and I apologize for that! I also threw in a little twist with Jacob that you probably didn't expect! I really hope that you guys like this chapter! I'm sorry about not using any of the songs you guys asked me too but I liked the one I used! So please review and let me know what you think! Please? =]**


	29. Poll Time! Any Ideas?

**Hey guys! I am trying to get the next chapter up but I'm having writers block so it might be short :/ Unless you guys have an ideas? Oh and I have a little poll for you guys! **

**#1. Should Bella find out she is pregnant with Edward's baby?**

**-Yes**

**-No**

**-Maybe**

**#2. If so, what should the baby be?**

**-Half Vampire, half human.**

**-Full Vampire**

**-Full human (I want to do this one if I decide she should. I know it is impossible for Vampires and humans to have human babies but you know what? Thats why its called fiction, its not real and I can make anything up that I want!)**

**So let me know what you think! And maybe some ideas of what you might want to see happen??? Because I am literally stuck!**


	30. What?

**Bella's POV**

The sun shined through the bed room window and right in my eyes, I moved slowly and shut my eyes tightly. I yawned as I stretched and slowly opened my eyes, I looked around the room to find it empty. I sat up slowly yawning more, I looked down to find that I was wrapped in a white sheet, I looked around the floor to find all of out clothes all over the floor. I smiled to myself because it wasn't a dream, Edward actually kept his promise, I got out of bed holding the sheet up and walked over to the mirror. My eyes went wide when I saw myself, I was a mess, my hair was sticking up in many directions. I tried to flatten it but it wouldn't work, I cursed at myself because now I had to take a shower, and I didn't want to take a shower now I wanted to go see Edward. I walked over to my suitcase and pulled it up on the bed, I unzipped it and searched for my toiletries bag. I grabbed it and walked over to the bathroom, I opened and closed the bathroom behind me, I put the bag on the counter and started the water. I dropped the sheet on the floor and climbed in. I let the water soak my hair and I wiped my face, I didn't hear the bathroom door open and close again. The door to the shower opened and I screamed almost falling down, Edward grabbed my arm and helped me steady myself. I set a hand on my chest and took deep breaths, he climbed in the shower with me and shut the door. I kissed him on the lips as he grabbed my shampoo, he squirted some on and massaged it in my scalp. I laughed to myself because I never had someone wash my hair since I was a little girl. I smiled as he put conditioner in my hair before washing it out, I turned around and kissed him on the lips.

I forced him to turn around as I grabbed the shampoo, I stood on my tippy toes and massaged to shampoo in. I heard him chuckle as I put the conditioner in his hair, I moved his head under the water and rinsed it all out. We finished taking a shower and climbed out, we wrapped towels around ourselves as we walked into the bed room. I went to my suit case and found some clothes to put on, I quickly threw on a pair of gray sweat pants and a white tank top. I noticed that Edward had left, I looked around the room before walking out of the room. I walked through the house searching for him, I finally found him in the kitchen, he was pouring some milk into a bowl full of cereal. I smiled and sat down at the table as he sat the bowl in front of me, he handed me a spoon before going to put away the milk and cereal. I tried to eat as fast as I could without giving myself a stomach ache, eating took up to much of my time, I could be doing something better like doing something with Edward. I shoved the last couple bites in my mouth and swallowed, I got up and put the bowl in the sink, I looked over at Edward who was watching me smiling.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said.

"No, what?" I asked.

"Just looking at my wife, is that wrong?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes, "No, I guess not."

"Let's go for a swim!" He said tugging on my hand.

"But we just took a shower." I said.

"Well we can take another one."

"Edward..."

"Come on, you'll like this swim."

"Oh really now?"

"Oh yes." He said smiling.

We changed into our swim suits quickly, he was in a pair of white swim shorts with blue streaks on the sides. It showed off his perfect chest and abs, I was wearing a blue two piece swim suit, the bottoms were tide on the sides and the top tied in the back. Alice had picked it out for me before the wedding, she knew that Edward loved the color blue on me and he did love it. I took Edward's hand and we walked down the beach, the sand squished between our toes as we walked, it felt weird but good at the same time. We slowly walked in the water and kept walking until we couldn't reach any more, I held on to Edward as he kicked to keep us up. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I kissed him on the lips, he smiled through the kiss as he pushed me against a rock that was in the water. He deepened the kiss as his hands worked on untieing my top, I would have stopped him but then I figured out what he was doing, we were going to have sex in the ocean. (**A/N: **Yeah... I'm not going to write the scene out so if you wanted to read a story like that then sorry...)

I threw Edward his shorts from off the rock and grabbed my top and bottom, I looked over and smiled at him as we got dressed. I climbed on his back and kissed his neck, he chuckled as he swam towards the shore. I jumped off his back when we were on land and walked up to the house holding his hand, we walked in the house as Edward shut the door. I sat on the bed not caring if I got it all wet or not, he walked over to me before pushing me on my back. I laughed as he kissed my neck and let his hands travel down to my waist, I closed my eyes and let my head go back as he kissed me harder leaving a mark. He was just about to untie my top for the second time when his phone went off, he growled against my neck before reaching it.

"What!" He growled in the phone.

"Hi!" I heard Alice sing.

"What do you want Alice?!" He shot.

"What's up with you?" She asked.

"I am kind of busy right now." He said.

"Oh, sorry did I interrupt something?" She asked acting like she didn't mean too.

"Alice, you no very well that you were going to interrupt something so don't pretend you didn't know!"

"Okay, okay! Sorry mister grumpy pants!"

"What the hell do you want Alice!"

"I just wanted to tell you that um, Emmett was changing Matthews diaper and he went to grab a wipe but grabbed one of your shirts and, um wiped the poop off with it." I heard her say.

"Yep. That definitely killed the moment." I said pushing Edward off me.

"Alice!" Edward growled.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Whatever." Edward said hanging up the phone.

By the time he turned around I was already dressed, he sighed and walked over to me.

"Bella..."

"It's okay Edward." I told him as I ran my brush through my hair.

"Is it too late?" He asked kissing my neck.

"Yes it is." I told him walking over to the bed and putting my brush away.

He let his head hang, "Are you mad?"

"No, I'm fine." I told him smiling.

"Bella..."

"What?" I asked.

"You look so sexy." He said walking over to me.

I rolled my eyes, "Do you really want it that bad?"

"Maybe..."

"What happened to the old Edward, the one who was afraid of even touching me? Now you cant keep your hands off me."

He chuckled as he pushed me against the bed, I fell backwards as he climbed on top of me, we made love for what had to me the millionth time since we got married.

***In The Morning***

I woke up with a start when I realized that my stomach was turning violently, I shot up off the bed and ran in the bathroom, I threw the door closed and knelt down in front of the toilet and threw up. I had my hair in a pony tail so I didn't have to worry getting any throw up in it, I threw up more in the toilet before sitting up slowly. I flushed the toilet and stood up slowly, I was shaking a little as I walked over to the sink and turned it on. I turned the radio on and smiled when I found out what song it was, it was the song Edward and I danced to at the wedding. I splashed my face with water as I tried to get myself to stop shaking, I turned off the water and the radio and walked back to the room, I climbed into bed and curled up into a ball hugging my stomach. Edward was hunting so I was home alone I took a deep breath to try to calm my stomach, I berried my face in the covers closing them, I was still shaking.

**Edward's POV**

I walked in the front door of the house and hung my jacket off, I kicked my shoes off as I headed upstairs. I smiled when I walked through the door but the smile soon faded when I saw Bella on the bed, she was curled up in a ball and shaking. I walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, I brushed some of her hair out of her face as she looked up at me.

"Are you okay love?" I asked.

"I don't feel good." She said.

"You don't seem to have a fever." I said as I laid a hand on her forehead.

"I threw up." She told me.

"When?"

"Maybe five minutes before you came back."

"You weren't sick last night, did you eat something bad?"

"Most likely."

"I'll go get you something to calm your stomach."

I walked downstairs and into the kitchen, I had no idea what to give her, vampires didn't get sick like that. I pulled out my phone and dialed Esme's number, I put it to my ear and waited for her to answer.

"Edward! Hi!" She said excitedly.

"Hi mom, miss me?" I asked.

"Yes! How's everything going?"

"Well, its going good. But Bella is sick, what can I give her to calm her stomach down?"

"What kind of sick are we talking about?"

"Well she said she threw up and she is shaking."

"Is it the stomach flu?"

"Well, I don't know. I have this weird sense that it might be something a little more big." I said slowly as I leaned against the counter.

"What do you think it is?"

"I think she may be pregnant."

"What?!"

"I know, I know. Maybe I'm wrong, I don't think it's possible anyway."

"Well, we know how often your right about your senses so you could be right." Esme told me.

"Should I tell her?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, how are you going to do that? 'Oh hi Bella I just wanted to let you know your pregnant!' I don't think she would believe you."

"Your right..."

"Just give her some crackers and just let it play out." She told me.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later mom." I said before hanging up.

I grabbed some crackers from out of the cabinet and walked back upstairs, I walked in the bedroom and sat on the bed. I looked down at Bella who was asleep, I set the crackers on the bed side table and kissed Bella's cheek. I got up and covered her with a blanket, I paced back and forth in the room thinking about if it was possible for Bella to be pregnant. How could she be? I'm a vampire, and vampires can't have children. I gave that hope up long ago, but what if she could? I mean she was human after all, but how? Would the baby be Vampire, human or half in half? I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts, I was jumping a head of myself, I didn't even know if she was pregnant. It could just be a stomach flu, or a 24-Hour bug, but there was still a possibility. I looked over at the bed, Bella groaned and rolled over on to her back, she let out a deep breath before going back to sleep. She looked so peaceful when she slept, our lives were finally normal and nothing bad had happened so far.

"NO!" I heard Bella yell out of no where.

**Bella's POV**

"NO! Please stop!" I said out loud through my nightmare.

I was having a dream of the night I was raped, I hadn't had a nightmare about that for a long time. I felt Alex's hands touching me all over again, I cried in protest when he touched my chest.

"No, please." I cried, my forehead was all sweaty.

"Bella... Bella, love wake up." I heard a voice say.

Wake up? Was this a dream? The part where Alex raped me came and I screamed and sat up quickly, I gasped for breath as I looked around the room. Edward rubbed calming circles on my back, I looked at him before I wiped my face, I fell in Edward's chest and closed my eyes. He held me in his arms until I got my breathing under control, he reached towards the bed side table and grabbed the crackers.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, it was just a dream." I said taking the crackers and eating some.

He wiped the sweat off my forehead before kissing it, "What was it about?"

"That night I was raped." I said frowning.

"You haven't had that dream in a while."

"I know." I said eating more of the crackers.

It was lunch time and Edward brought up some lunch meat sandwiches for me, I looked at them and tried to eat them but my stomach had other ideas. I pushed the tray away and ran into the bathroom, I slammed the door shut and threw the lid to the toilet up. I threw up what little food I had in my stomach, I clung on to the toilet seat as I threw up more, I hated throwing up it was so disgusting. I coughed as I held my stomach, I sat up slowly and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. I was sick of being sick to my stomach all the time, I walked out of the bathroom and grabbed the keys to the rental car we got.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked.

"I'll be right back." I said walking out of the room.

I got into the car and started it, I looked over my shoulder and backed out of the driveway, I knew that there had to be a clinic around here somewhere. I didn't want to go to the hospital for what could be a stomach flu, I drove around town trying to find a clinic some where. I finally found one, it looked small but I am sure it is better then the hospital, I pulled into the parking lot and parked. I turned off my car, got out and shut the door, I walked trough the double doors and up to the desk.

"I need to see a doctor." I said to the receptionist.

"Okay, is there anything wrong?" She asked.

"I've been throwing up every morning and every time I eat." I told her.

"Okay, just have a seat over there and I will tell a doctor your here." She said.

"Thank you." I said before going to sit on a chair.

This was a small clinic, I looked around with my elbows leaning against my knees. Minutes later a doctor in a white coat walked over to me, he smiled down at me before I stood up.

"I hear you need a doctor?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay, well I am Dr. Barnett." He said holding out his hand.

"Bella Cullen." I said shaking his hand.

"Lets take you into a room and run some tests."

I followed him to a room and sat on the bed, he grabbed a tray and pushed it over to me. I froze when I saw a needle on it, my stomach dropped as he held it up. I took a deep breath as he smiled and told me he needed some blood for the tests, I nodded all the color drained from my face. I turned away as he stuck my arm with the needle, I was half tempted to scream but I bit my lip stopping myself.

"There all done, now do you want to wait here for the results? I can also call you if you don't want to wait." He told me.

"Um, can you call my cell? Here is my number." I said handing it to him.

"Okay I should have them in the next hour or two." He told me.

***Back At The House***

I walked in the house and threw the keys on the table, I walked up to the bed room and laid down on the bed. I could not think of what could possibly be wrong, I mean maybe I ate something bad or the stomach flu is going around. But who have I been around to give me the stomach flu? And wouldn't I be able to taste if something went bad? What else could it be? I heard the bedroom door open and felt someone sit on the bed, I glanced over my shoulder to see Edward sitting on the bed. He smiled and climbed on top of me before he started to give me a massage, I smiled and closed my eyes while he gave me a back massage. I slowly drifted off to sleep, I felt extremely relaxed.

My phone went off causing me to jump, I opened my eyes and sat up slowly. I looked around the room, Edward was no where to be found, he must be downstairs. I got off the bed and walked over to the table where my phone sat vibrating, I picked it up and pressed talk.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Mrs. Cullen?"

"Yes, this is her."

"It's Dr. Barnett."

"Oh, hi doctor." I said.

"Your test results came back."

"And?"

"Congratulations Mrs Cullen, you are pregnant."

All the color drained from my face, "I'm what?"

"Your pregnant. Now I would like to set up-" But I blocked the rest of what he was saying out.

The phone dropped out of my hand and fell to the floor, I followed as darkness over took me...

**Edward's POV**

I walked out of the kitchen holding a tray of food, I slowly made my way up the stairs. I opened the bedroom door and walked in, I saw Bella laying on the ground out cold and I dropped the tray of food.

"Bella!" I said running over to her.

"Bella!" I said shaking her.

I couldn't get her to wake up, I picked her up in my arms and laid her down on the bed. I pushed the hair out of her face as I looked at her, I tapped the side of her face to try to get her to wake up.

"Bella..." I whispered in her ear.

She gasped and opened her eyes, she looked up at me before looking around the room. She sat up slowly with my help and rubbed her head, she looked at me.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Edward..." She started.

"Yes?"

"I have something I need to tell you..."

"What is it?"

"oh god!" She said before running to the bathroom for the hundredth time.

I ran in after her and held her hair for her while she threw up, she shook as she clutched on to her stomach. After a few minutes of that she sat up gasping for breath, she looked at me before taking a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant." She said out of no where.

My stomach dropped, what did she just say?

**Bum bum bum! Ha ha, well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! And I know I know don't yell at me, I know its short! But if I get a lot of reviews I'll try and get a long chapter out! So what are you waiting for?! Go review! I would also love to hear anymore ideas from everyone! =]**


	31. Home

**Bella's POV**

I looked down at my hands, "I'm pregnant."

Edward got up and ran out of the bath room, my eyes went wide as I ran out of the room. I heard the car start and tires screech, I stared out the window in shock. Did he just leave? No. No. Not again, I started to gasp for air as I slowly fell to the ground, I hugged my knees to my. I dug out my phone and called Jasper.

"Bella?" Jasper said.

"I...I cant...Breathe!" I gasped.

"What's wrong?!" He asked.

"Edward...Edward...He... Left!" I said tears pouring down my face.

"What?" He asked. "Okay take a deep breath Bella."

I followed his directions and took deep breaths until I got my breathing under control.

"Now, tell me what happened." Jasper said, I cursed in my head, I was going to have to tell him.

"Well, um, these past few days I've been really sick to my stomach. I went to the clinic up hear earlier today and I found out that I was...Pregnant." I explained.

"Your what?!" He asked shocked.

"Jasper!" I said.

"Okay, I'm coming right now. You shouldn't be alone when your this upset." He said.

"Thank you." I said before hanging up.

I got up off the floor shaking, I could not stop the tears from falling they just kept coming. I climbed on the bed and curled into a ball, he said he would never leave, no matter how difficult the time was. He promised he would be here to hold my hand through the tough times and hold me through the sad, but he wasn't instead his brother was coming. We were only a few hours away from home, but when your a vampire you can get here in a matter of minutes. The bed room door opened and I looked up, Jasper walked in shutting the door behind me, I looked at him and started to cry harder. He walked over to the bed and crawled next to me, he laid down and pulled me into his arms. I cried in his chest clinging to him, Jasper rubbed my back trying to get me to calm down but it didn't work. We laid there for an hour and a half, he just held me until I needed too, I finally felt like I cried for years and stopped.

"Jasper?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah?" He said looking down at me.

"I'm hungry." I told him.

He smiled, "How about some pumpkin pie with whip cream? Alice had me bring some over, she has been cooking a lot."

"Sounds good." I told him.

We walked into the kitchen and I hopped up on the counter while Jasper took the cover off the pie, he got a plate and a fork and set it down on the counter. He cut me a piece of the pie and put it on the plate, he grabbed the whip cream out of the fridge and put some on top. He smiled as he handed me the plate, neither of us saw Edward was standing in the door way watching us. I took a bite of the pie and almost died, I groaned and closed my eyes, Jasper burst out laughing.

"Are you eating it or having sex with it?" He asked.

I opened my mouth shocked, "Shut up!"

He laughed as he started to clean up, he was about to put the lid back on the pie when I screamed.

"No!" I yelled jumping off the counter.

"What?" Jasper asked confused.

"More!" I said holding out my plate.

"Here we go..." Jasper said rolling his eyes.

"So... How are things at home?" I asked putting my fork in my mouth.

"Okay, I can say its not the same with you. Emmett said to tell you that he misses his human." Jasper told me.

I rolled my eyes, turning around and not even realizing I was facing Edward, "How are my babies?"

"Good, I think they're catching on though that you two are gone."

"Well, we will be home soon. Well, if Edward comes back." I said frowning.

"Here Bella, and don't upset yourself again, remember why I'm here?"

"Shut up!" I told him as I took my plate.

"Go eat."

"I am." I said shoving some pie in my mouth.

I finished my pie quickly before I set the plate in the sink, I walked over to Jasper and hugged him. He started to rock side to side as he squeezed me.

"I take it someone missed me?" I asked.

"Guilty." Jasper said.

I loved this, being this close to Jasper, before I couldn't because he was still not used to humans. But now that he is I can be close to him, and it was great, Edward walked into the room and cleared his throat making me jump.

I turned around, "Edward!"

"Jasper what are you doing here?" He asked ignoring my outburst.

"Bella was upset because you left her, I wasn't about to leave her alone when she was that upset." Jasper told him.

Edward sighed, "Bella..."

I looked at him tears filling my eyes.

"Please don't cry, I'm sorry I left." He said pulling me by the hand and into his arms.

"I'm sorry." I sobbed.

"For what?" He asked.

"Getting pregnant." I said quietly.

"What? Love, no. Why would you say something like that?" He asked.

"Because you don't want it."

"What? What made you think that?"

"You left when I told you, I'm sorry Edward. We don't have to keep the baby."

"Love stop, I want this baby if you do."

"But how are we going to handle three babies?" I asked.

"We'll find a way." He told me.

"Edward."

"Yes?"

"We're having a baby." I said smiling.

Edward picked me up and spun me around in the air happily, he stopped and kissed me on the lips with so much love and passion. Jasper smiled as he watched us, he put the pie back in the fridge, Edward set me back on my feet.

"Our baby." I whispered putting my hands on my stomach.

"I wonder if it will be human." Edward said placing his hands over the top of mine.

***Back Home From The Honeymoon***

We walked from the car to the house, Edward refused to let me carry a bag or help him with anything. I thought that was stupid, why should he make more then one trip when I could carry a suitcase? I walked in the house after Edward and was immediately attacked by Alice, she squeezed me tightly in happiness as she hugged me. I pushed her off before fixing my clothes, I should have been expecting that but I didn't.

"Bella." Carlisle said holding out his arms.

"Hi dad." I said smiling and hugged him, it felt weird calling him dad.

I hugged everyone and looked around the room, I heard a baby cry and shot upstairs. I walked into the nursery and over to the cribs, I gasped when I saw my babies, I had missed them so much it wasn't funny. I picked up Madison in my arms and held her, I kept kissing her forehead, Edward walked in the room smiling. He went over to Matthew picking him up and laying him on the changing table, he changed his diaper in seconds and switched me children. I took Matthew from Edward while he changed Madison's diaper, he looked at my with his huge blue eyes. We walked downstairs with them and sat on the couch, everyone was still in the living room.

I leaned over to Edward and whispered in his ear, "Do they know?"

"I don't know." He told me.

"Know what?" Alice asked.

"Obviously not..." Edward said.

"Is there something you two aren't telling us?" Carlisle asked.

I looked at Jasper, 'You didn't tell them?' I mouthed.

He shook his head.

I took a deep breath and looked at Edward, he grabbed my hand and held it.

"Um... Mom, dad, everyone... I'm," I stopped to take a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

"What?!" Rosalie asked.

I bit my lip, "I'm pregnant."

"Yeah! I heard you!" She snapped.

I looked up at Rosalie shocked.

"How is this fair! They have two already!" Rosalie growled.

"That is enough Rosalie!" Carlisle scolded.

"No! It's not fair! They shouldn't get another kid!" She yelled.

Tears filled my eye, I handed Matthew to Emmett, "I'm sorry." I said running upstairs.

"Rosalie! Her emotions are all over the place already! Did you have to do that?!" I heard Edward growl.

I laid on our bed sobbing in the covers, I covered my face as I cried when I heard the door to the bedroom open. I wiped my eyes quickly before they sat on the bed, I turned my head to the other side so they wouldn't see my face.

"Love, please don't cry." Edward said rubbing my back.

"I'm not!" I told him.

"Love." He said pulling me into his arms.

"No one wants me to have this baby!" I sobbed.

"That's not true, Rosalie is just being... Well Rosalie." He said.

"Do we not deserve another kid?" I asked.

"Yes, of course we do. We have been through so much, you alone have been through too much."

"But Rosalie..."

"Ignore Rosalie, she is just jealous because you have what she wants."

"Then maybe I should give her the baby."

"What?"

"Well, she is never going to stop treating me this way."

"I will make her stop, she was out of line."

I fell in his chest and sobbed.

**Alice's POV**

"Rosalie! Are you stupid?!" I snapped.

"What? I didn't do anything!" She told me.

"You made her cry!" I told her.

"Good!" She said.

"What is with you! She is family now!" I yelled.

"Well she wouldn't be if Edward hadn't been so stupid!" She hissed.

"You never acted this way when he was pregnant with the twins!" I said.

"Because she was raped, it wasn't her fault. But this, this is just not fair." She said.

"Grow up Rosalie."

"Grow up?!"

"Yes! Stop acting like the world revolves around you!"

"Okay! That is enough! Both of you stop right now!" Carlisle yelled, he never yelled.

The room fell silent.

Edward and Bella walked down the stairs, she was in his arms as he led her downstairs. Her eyes were all red and puffy from crying, she looked at everyone slowly as they walked into the kitchen.

**Bella's POV**

"Pumpkin pie?" Edward asked.

I nodded.

He cut me a slice of pie and put it on a plate, the kitchen door opened and Carlisle walked in. I took the pie from Edward and looked at it, I cut a piece off and took a bite.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked.

I looked up at him, "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." I lied.

"No your not, don't listen to Rosalie." He told me.

"Everyone keeps telling me that! It's kind of hard to ignore her when she hates me!" I said.

"She is just jealous, she wants nothing more then to have a child of her own." He said.

"She can always go adopt! Why hasn't she thought about that?" I asked.

"Because she wants a child of her own, not some kid that other people had." Edward said.

"This is my fault." I said.

"Stop that right now!" Edward said, he walked over to me and laid both his hands on my cheeks.

"It is!"

"No it is not! You are not at fault for any of this. We are having a baby, Bella you gave me my dream! I never thought this was possible, and now your giving me a baby." He told me.

I hugged him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Carlisle?" I asked breaking the hug.

"Yeah?" He said.

"Will the baby be human?" I asked.

"I don't know, do you want to go have an ultra sound?"

"Will we have to go to the hospital?"

"No, I have a machine upstairs."

"Good."

We walked upstairs following Carlisle into his office, we walked through the room and into his little hospital room. He patted the bed before I climbed on, I climbed on and held Edwards hand.

"You know what to do." Carlisle said smiling.

I laughed as I lifted up my shirt, he squirted on the cold gel and turned the machine on.

"Now, I've read about this somewhere, it's happened only once. If your baby is full or even half vampire I won't be able to see it on the ultrasound. You'll grow faster then normal and you might not live through the birth." He explained.

My eyes went wide.

"If it's human?" Edward asked squeezing my hand.

"Well, then everything will be normal," He said. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." I said holding my breath, I hoped that it was human. Please let it be human.

Carlisle looked at both of us before putting the stick on my stomach, he moved it around spreading the gel, he smiled and pointed to the screen. I gasped, I saw our baby on the screen, tears filled my eyes as I looked up at Edward. He bent down and kissed me, our lips moved in sync as Carlisle cleaned off my stomach. We broke the kiss and looked in each others eyes, Carlisle smiled as he watched us.

***Later The Night***

Edward and I were downstairs and everyone was upstairs, or we thought, the lights were off and nothing but candles lit the room. Esme and Carlisle watched us while they leaned against the kitchen door frame, Edward gave me a piece of chocolate I opened my mouth and he put it in. I laughed as I chewed, when he stood up I tried grabbing his hand to pull him back down. He turned around and offered me my hand.

"Would you like to dance, Mrs. Cullen?" He asked.

"I would love too." I said taking his hand and standing up.

He led me to the middle of the living room and pressed play on the stereo, the music started to play and we danced, the song was 'God Must Have Spent A Little More Time On You.' By Nsync.

"Can this be true?  
Tell me, can this be real?  
How can I put into words what I feel?  
My life was complete  
I thought I was whole  
Why do I feel like I'm losing control?  
I never thought that love could feel like this  
and you've changed my world with just one kiss.  
How can it be that right here with me  
there's an angel?  
It's a miracle..."

Edward smiled down at me as we danced, I laid my head on his shoulder smiling.

"Your love is like a river  
Peaceful and deep  
Your soul is like a secret  
That I never could keep  
When I look into your eyes  
I know that it's true  
God must have spent...  
A little more time  
On you..."

"In all of creation  
All things great and small  
You are the one that surpasses them all  
More precious than  
Any diamond or pearl  
They broke the mold  
When you came in this world  
And I'm trying hard to figure out  
Just how I ever did without  
The warmth of your smile  
The heart of a child  
That's deep inside  
Leaves me purified..."

We continued to dance as the chorus continued to repeat itself, I looked up at Edward and smiled, I leaned up and gave him a kiss. I couldn't help but feel that everything was going to be okay, I couldn't believe that I was pregnant...With Edward's baby.

**There you go! =] Hope you liked it! Review please =P**


	32. Nightmare

**Bella's POV**

"Bella?" I heard Edward call.

I groaned, I was laying in the bathroom in front of the toilet laying my cheek on the cold tile floor. I had been there since last night, Edward and the family were out on a hunting trip so Edward didn't know.

"Bella?" Edward called again before walking in the bathroom to find me on the floor.

"Bella?! Are you okay?!" He asked kneeling by me.

"No." I said my eyes closed.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

I opened my eyes to look at him, "I'm pregnant, that's whats wrong."

"Come here." He said before pulling his shirt of and picking me up.

I laid my face against his cold chest and closed my eyes.

"How long have you been in here?" He asked.

"Since about eight at night yesterday." I told him.

"What?! Why didn't you call me. I would have came home." He said.

"That's why I didn't call, I knew you needed to hunt."

"I would of came home."

"Ugh," I said holding my stomach. "I don't remember being this sick when I was pregnant with the twins."

"It'll pass." He told me rubbing my back.

"In four months." I said.

"Have you gotten any sleep?" he asked.

"A little." I said as my eyes drooped.

"You need to call me next time, you are more important then hunting."

"Not if you kill someone."

"I wont kill someone, I can control myself."

"Still."

"Do you think you can eat?"

"You might as well dump it in the toilet, It'll go there anyway."

"You have to try an eat something." He said offering me his hand.

"Fine." I said taking it.

We walked downstairs and into the kitchen, Carlisle was sitting at the table reading the newspaper.

"Bella! Whats wrong sweet heart?" He asked putting the paper down.

"I don't feel good." I told him walking over to him.

He pulled me on his lap and I laid my head on his shoulder, "You don't have a fever..."

"It's more of the morning sickness, or should I say all night sickness..." I told him.

"All night?" He asked.

"Yeah, I gave up running to the bathroom and staid in there all night."

"I'm sorry." He said kissing my forehead.

Edward walked over with some sandwiches and set them on the table, I looked at them before turning around in Carlisles lap to eat them. I finished after a few minutes of pausing in between bites to see if I could hold it down. I handed Edward the plate and he walked over to the sink, I laid my head back on Carlisles shoulder and closed my eyes, I didn't know that I drifted off to sleep...

I opened my eyes to the sound of a piano playing, I propped myself on my elbows and looked down. My eyes got wide when I saw that I was showing through my shirt, what? How was that possible? I just found out I was pregnant... I got off the couch and walked into the next room searching for the piano, but it wasn't in the room it normally was. I walked up the stairs slowly looking around, the piano seemed to be getting quieter. I turned around and made my way back downstairs and searched more, I was about to the door to the spare room when I felt a sharp pain go through my stomach. I screamed in pain and doubled over as I grabbed my stomach, I looked down at my jeans to see blood on them. No. I stood up the best I could and walked into the room, I found Edward on the piano playing a song. I walked over to him leaning on the piano for support, he smiled but didn't look up to look at me.

"Edward..." I said gasping for air.

"Just a sec love, I'm writing a song for the baby." He said.

"Edward!" I said.

"Hold on!"

"No! Edward! Somethings wrong!" I said before bending over and closing my eyes when another pain hit.

"Bella! Your bleeding! Carlisle!" He yelled.

Carlisle ran in the room.

"Whats wrong?!" He asked.

"Something is wrong with Bella! She's bleeding!" Edward said.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked.

I tried to stand up but I screamed in pain again, I clung to Edward's arms.

Carlisle gasped when he saw my jeans, "Oh no..."

"What?!" Edward asked.

"Bella's having a miscarriage." He said slowly.

"What?! No! My baby!" I sobbed.

I gasped and sat up straight, I looked around the room, it was dark. Why was it dark? It was just light out. Sweat was pouring down my face as I gasped for air, Edward ran downstairs and over to me.

"Love? What is it?!" He asked.

"Edward? Did I have a miscarriage?" I asked.

"What?!" He asked.

"Did I have a miscarriage?!" I asked looking down at my jeans.

"No? Why do you feel pain?! Should I get Carlisle?!"

"No, no... It was a bad dream... Thank god." I said closing my eyes.

"It's over now..." He told me rubbing my back.

"It felt so real..."

"Its a good thing it wasn't," Edward said. "Do you want some pumpkin pie?"

"That sounds good." I said.

"I'll go get you some." He said getting up and leaving the room.

My phone went off right as the kitchen door swung shut, I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Is this Mrs. Bella Cullen?" A lady asked.

"Yes, may I ask who is calling?" I asked.

"I'm Julie Allen and I am calling from Forks Community Hospital. I was just informed that your father is in the hospital, Mr. Charlie Swan?" She said.

"What?! What happened?!" I asked.

"Well it says here that he was shot in the chest, the bullet went right through his vest during a bank robbery." She said.

"How does go through a bullet proof vest?! Isn't that why its called bullet proof?!" I asked my voice shaky.

"I'm not sure of that, I'm sorry to have to call you but you are the only relative that lives close by."

"No, no of course. Yes I will be right there!" I said hanging up.

Edward walked in, I ran and grabbed my keys.

"What is going on?" He asked.

"My dad is in the hospital! He's been shot in the chest!" I said my voice shaky.

"Oh my god. I'll drive." He said running out the door with me following.

I sat in the passenger seat sobbing, Edward squeezed my hand as he raced down the highway. Tears fell down my face, I looked out of the passenger window, how could this have happened? Why did this happen? We pulled into the hospital parking lot near the Emergency entrance and got out of the car, we walked through the sliding double doors.

"Charlie Swan." I said when we reached the desk.

"Room 231." The girl said.

Edward took my hand and led me to the second floor, we walked slowly searching for the room. We found it, the doctor was walking out of the room when we showed up.

"Are you his doctor?" I asked.

"Yes, who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Bella Cullen, I'm his daughter." I told him.

"Oh, well your father was shot in the chest. He just got out of surgery just a few minutes ago."

"How is that possible? Julie, or what ever her name is, just called me." I told him.

"He's actually been here for a few hours."

"What?! And no one called me?!"

"We were searching for someone to come, we tried your mom and everyone else but they lived in different states."

"Can I see him?" I asked running my hands through my hair.

"Sure." He said.

I pushed the double doors open and walked through them, beeping of the heart monitor echoed through the room. Edward was right behind me as I walked to the bed slowly, I broke into tears when I saw Charlie, he had a cut on his forehead that was stitched up. There was white gauze wrapped around his chest, there was a tiny red spot where the blood leaked through, there must have been a ton of layers. I covered my mouth in my hands and cried, Edward walked over to me slowly and wrapped his arms around me. Charlie moved his head a little before opening his eyes, he looked around the room before focusing on me.

"Bells..." He said weakly.

"Hi daddy." I sobbed.

"Don't cry, please don't cry. I'll be fine." He said quietly as he grabbed my hand and held it.

"How did this happen?" I asked.

"Ah, it was just a bank robbery, one of my new guys was trying to get the gun away from the robber by fighting him and the guy shot me.

I sobbed harder.

"Honey, I am fine. I don't even know why they called you, I'll be out of here in no time." He told me.

Edward brought over a stool and sat it down behind me, "You need to sit down love."

I sat down on the stool and squeezed Charlie's hand, "Why don't you just quit!"

"I cant just quit Bells, I like being a cop and I am good at it.

"But you get hurt! It's not safe!" I said.

"Thats part of the job, I understood that when I signed up that there was some risk."

"Daddy..." I said.

"Enough about me, how was your honeymoon?" He asked changing the subject.

"It was wonderful." I said wiping my eyes.

"Edward, I expect your taking good care of my little girl?" He asked.

"Yes sir, never let her out of my sight." Edward said smiling.

"That's what I like to hear, Bella? Are you feeling okay? You look a little sick." Charlie said.

My stomach dropped, he was right, Edward saw my face and ran to grab the trash can. He rushed it back over to me and I threw up in it, I coughed before throwing up more. Edward rubbed my back and held my hair back, Charlie watched in shock obviously not knowing why I was throwing up. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand when I was finished while Edward took it away, he came back and handed me a piece of gum.

"Thanks." I said putting it in my mouth.

"Honey, are you okay?" Charlie asked.

"Well... About that, I have some news dad." I told him as Edward massaged my shoulders.

"What is it Bells?" He asked.

"Dad... I'm pregnant." I said getting it over with.

"What?! You are?!" He asked shocked.

"Yeah..."

"When?!"

"I found out on our honeymoon."

"Why?"

"I don't know... We didn't really try for one it just happened..."

"How?!"

"Dad!"

"Right. Yes, I know how..."

"Are you mad?" I asked.

"No, just... Just..." He stopped and grabbed his chest, the heart monitor made a alarm sound.

"Dad?! Dad!" I yelled as nurses ran in.

Edward pulled me to the side, his doctor ran in the room and shot orders to everyone. Nurses ran in and out of the room, tears fell from my eyes as I tried to understand what was going on.

"What is happening?!" I asked.

"Your father is having a heart attack," The doctor said, "This medicine should stop it."

He injected something into the IV that was in Charlie's left hand, I watched with red puffy eyes as the mood of the room calmed.

"It worked, he should be fine, just gave us a little scare." The doctor said before giving the nurses some more orders.

"That fast?" I asked.

"That fast, the medicine we gave him was strong. It was able to stop the heart attack, now I will watch him closely from now on for any signs of another heart attack." He explained.

I walked over to Charlie's bed again, I grabbed his hand and held it. Why was this happening? Why couldn't I be happy and stay that way without something bad happening?


	33. Fights and Hospital Restrooms

**Edward's POV**

Bella had refused to leave the hospital, I had tried to get her to go home and sleep for hours. But she wouldn't budge, she was laying on the bed with Charlie. She had her head laying on his shoulder while he wrapped his arm around her, she was sleeping finally. She kept going to sleep but waking up in tears five minutes later, I'm amazed she hasn't had a mental breakdown with all the things that went bad. Charlie looked at me as I sat in a chair with my hands folded, I played with my wedding band as I sat in silence.

"Edward you should take her home." Charlie said after a few minutes.

"She wants to stay here, she wont let me take her home." I said.

"That's why you take her home when she is sleeping." He told me.

"Are you sure? Will you be okay?" I asked.

"I will be fine." He said.

"Okay..." I said slowly.

I walked over to the bed and scooped Bella up in my arms, I looked at Charlie before leaving, I felt bad for taking Bella away. But she needed to sleep in her own bed, and maybe take a break from all the crying. I got to the car and strapped Bella in in the passenger seat and got in the car, I was home in less then 10 minutes. I picked Bella up in my arms and carried her in the house, everyone was waiting worried in the living room. I set Bella down carefully on the couch, she groaned and rolled over on her side.

"Edward? Where have you guys been?!" Esme asked.

"Bella's father was shot in the chest." I told everyone.

"Oh my god!" Alice said, "Is he okay?!"

"He should be, he had a minor heart attack while we were there, but they stopped it." I told him.

"Wow..." Esme said in shock.

"Bella wouldn't leave the room, I had to wait until she finally fell asleep."

"She has been through too much, It's probably not good for her or for the baby now." Alice said.

"Speaking of babies, where are the twins?" I asked.

"Emmett is playing with them upstairs." Alice said.

"Edward?" I heard Bella call.

"I'm right here." I told her sitting on the edge of the couch.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"Your at home." I told her brushing the hair out of her face.

"What?! Why am I here?! I should be at the hospital!" She said sitting up fast and trying to stand up.

"Love, calm down. Your dad told me to bring you home." I said pushing her back down on the couch.

"But he could have another heart attack!"

"And the doctors will call if he does, you need to relax."

"But I can relax at the hospital!"

"Bella!"

"What?!"

"Calm down, you need to stay home for a while."

"Fine!" She said getting up off the couch and storming out of the room and up the stairs.

I sighed.

**Bella's POV**

Stay home, who does he think he is?! My father is in the hospital how and I suppose to stay home?! I dug my phone out of my pocket and called a cab, there was no way I was going to stay home, and he couldn't make me! I glared at the door before opening the window, I looked down before carefully climbing onto the tree. I climbed down branch by branch until I reached the bottom, I looked through the living room window and saw everyone talking. I ducked under the window and ran to the street, the cab was sitting outside waiting, I opened the door and got in.

"Where too?" The man asked.

"Forks Hospital please." I said.

"You got it." He said.

It didn't take long to get there, we only lived about ten to twenty minutes away. I got money out of my pocket and paid him, I walked up to the hospital and through the sliding double doors. I already knew where Charlie's room was, I walked down the long hallway and into the room.

"Bells. What are you doing here? I told Edward to bring you home." Charlie said sitting up.

"And I told him to bring me back, and when he didn't I snuck out and called a cab." I said sitting on the chair next to the bed.

"Your still stubborn I see..." He said smiling.

"How are you feeling?" I asked worried.

"Better, a lot better." He said.

"That's good, so anything new?" I asked.

"I get to go home tomorrow, well that is if nothing goes wrong. I have to relax though, I made a deal with the doctor. He wasn't letting me go until two days but I promised that I would call work and get off for a few weeks." He explained.

"Shouldn't you stay if the doctor thinks its best?" I asked.

"I'm fine Bells, and he wouldn't of let me leave tomorrow if he didn't think it was alright."

"I just don't want you to push yourself into doing something your not ready to do..."

"Listen to you, all grown up and giving me the advise."

I smiled.

"So... Are you going to keep the baby?" He asked.

"Yeah." I told him.

"Your going to have your hands full Bells, I wont lie." He said.

"I know dad, but Edward and the Cullen's are going to help."

"How is that Rosalie chick doing with the news? She always seemed like she was jealous when she was around you and the twins."

"She is still jealous, she cant have children."

"That's a shame."

"I don't know why she just doesn't adopt."

"Some people want a child of their own, adopting isn't the same for some people."

"Yeah, I guess."

My phone started to ring, Edward, I should have known.

"Edward?" Charlie asked.

"Yep..."

"Hello?" I said.

"Where are you?!" Edward asked.

"At the hospital." I told him.

"Bella, I told you to stay home!"

"And I told you that I wanted to go to the hospital!"

"He is fine Bella, you need to come home and rest for the baby!"

"Edward, listen to me, I am _fine_, the baby is fine too. It wont kill me to come visit my own father!"

"But all this stress its putting on you isn't healthy!"

"The only person that is putting stress on me is you!" I shot.

"What?!"

"You heard me!"

"What is wrong with you?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Your not acting like my Bella."

My eyes filled with tears, "So you don't love me anymore?"

"What? I didn't say that! No Bella I love you! I love you so much!" He said hurrying with his words.

"Good bye Edward Cullen!" I said slamming my phone shut and sobbing.

"Bells?" Charlie asked.

"I...I have to go!" I said running out of the room.

"Bells!" Charlie called after me.

I ran into the waiting area by the front desk, I didn't see Carlisle standing at the counter. I sat in one of the chairs and hugged my knees, I cried into my hands, I couldn't believe he said that to me. How can he not love me anymore?! I heard Carlisle say something to the lady at the desk and heard his quiet footsteps walk over to me, I ignored that he was standing right in front of me and continued to cry my eyes out.

"Bella?" He asked.

I shook my head as he sat next to me.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"He doesn't love me!" I cried.

"Who?"

"Edward!"

"What makes you think that?"

"He told my that I wasn't acting like his Bella!"

"Okay..." Carlisle said slowly trying to understand, but I was going through one of my pregnancy mood swings that everyone loved.

"Bella!" I heard Edward say as he ran over.

I glared at him and got up.

"No! Wait! Bella please!" He begged grabbing my hand.

"No! You made it clear that you don't love me anymore! And if you don't love this baby anymore then I guess... I guess I'll get rid of it!" I said crying harder as I ran off into an empty hospital room.

I fell to the floor as soon as I got in there, I didn't realize that the room wasn't empty, that it was Charlie's room. But he kept quiet, I felt my stomach turn and I hurried over to the trash can. I threw up just as Edward walked in, I grabbed a hold of my stomach with one hand and held on to the trash can with the other. Edward rushed over to me to hold my hair back, I finished throwing up and sat up, I slowly pushed him away as I stood up.

"Bella, please talk to me! What did I do?" Edward asked.

"You said you didn't love me!" I cried.

"No I didn't! Love, I love you so much!" He said walking over to me.

"Then why did you say you didn't?" I asked.

"Because I am an idiot. Will you forgive me?" He asked.

I broke down into more tears as I hugged him, he rubbed my back and kissed my forehead. I sobbed in his chest making his shirt wet with my tears, I calmed down after ten minutes I took a deep breath and exhaled before looking up at Edward.

"I love you." He told me.

"I love you too."

He leaned down and kissed me on the lips, our lips moved together in sync as he pressed harder. I laughed as he picked me up and set me on the sink/counter in the corner of the room. I wrapped my arms around his neck as we deepened the kiss, both unaware that my father was in the room watching and loosing all the color in his face.

"Edward!" I said breaking the kiss. "Should we really do this here?"

"What? Its a hospital room and its empty, its not like we would be doing it in front of your father." He said.

"Oh lord." I said laughing.

He attacked my lips again pressing me against the wall, he moved down to my neck and his hands played with the hem of my shirt. He quickly pulled it over my head making me scream a little, he chucked as he kissed my lips my hands found the bottom of his shirt. I yanked it off his body and threw it next to mine, the hospital door opened and we both froze, I looked over Edward's shoulder to see Carlisle with his mouth open.

"Who is it?" Edward whispered.

"Your dad," I whispered. "Hi dad!"

"Hi..." Carlisle said slowly.

I closed my eyes as my cheeks burned.

"So I leave you two alone for five seconds and your already throwing your clothes off?" He asked.

My shirt! I was half naked in front of my father!

"And in front of your father..." Carlisle added.

My face lost all color, what? I looked over and saw Charlie staring at us shocked.

"Oh lord" I said covering my face with my hands.

Edward quickly grabbed my shirt and slipped it over my head, I put my arms through my sleeves and pulled it down. Edward shirt and put it on, my cheeks were definitely burning now, we just almost had sex in front of my father. I hopped off the counter and looked around the room before hurrying out of the room Edward following, I stopped outside of the room and looked at the ground. I needed Edward, I bit my lip trying to find a way to tell him.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I need you." I told him, he knew what I meant.

He sighed in relief, "Good, because I need you too."

He took my hand and led me into the family bathroom, he turned around and locked the door before turning around and giving me an evil grin. I laughed as he pressed me against the wall and attacked me lips, we made love in the bathroom at the hospital...

**Oooo, bad Edward and Bella! Ha ha... Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Review and let me know some ideas you might have! Please? =]**


	34. Help? Please?

**Okay guys... I'm trying to get the next chapter done but yet again I am having major writers block!!! Soooo, any ideas? I could really use some! I hate to keep saking you guys but im stuck... again... Please? =P**


	35. Happy For A Little Bit

**Alice's POV**

"They are doing it in the bathroom?!" I asked Emmett shocked.

"Yeah!" He said smiling.

A guy walked over to the counter, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and I were all standing at the front desk.

"Um, there are people screaming and moaning in one of the bathrooms..." He said.

Emmett, Rosalie and I almost burst out laughing, it was so hard to keep it in.

"Okay, thank you." Carlisle said looking at us.

The guy walked away and we suddenly burst out laughing, we clutched our sides from laughing so hard.

"Okay children, time to go home now!" Carlisle said pointing to the door.

"Wait! We're sorry... We'll stop..." I said trying to take a few deep breaths to stop laughing.

**Bella's POV**

I smiled at Edward as he slipped his shirt on, I looked in the mirror as I wet my hair and ran my fingers through it trying to get it to go down. I finally got it to look normal and we walked out of the bathroom, I held Edward's hand and laid my head on his shoulder as we walked down the halls. I was tired and ready to go home so we walked to the front desk, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett were there and they looked at us. They were holding back laughter as we walked over to the receptionist, I looked at them strange before smiling at the girl.

"Can you call me if anything changes with my father?" I asked.

"Sure, Bella Swan right?" She asked.

"It's Cullen now, but yes." I said.

"Okay, will do." She told me.

"Thanks." I said.

With that Edward and I walked out of the hospital, I climbed in the passenger side and we drove home. Edward kept looking over at me and smiling, I smiled back a few times but finally started to get annoyed.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said smiling turning his head to the road.

I rolled my eyes.

We pulled into the drive way and drove up to the house, Edward parked in his normal spot after letting me out right at the steps. I was going to wait for him but my stomach had other plans, I ran up the steps and into the nearest bathroom. I clutched the sides of the toilet and threw up, I was getting very annoyed, the toilet had become my best friend. I visited it almost five times in one day, maybe more, I didn't know why I was throwing up so much. My heart stopped when I opened my eyes to see blood in the toilet, I wiped my mouth and found blood on my hand. I started shaking in fear, was my nightmare coming true?! I didn't feel any pain and I wasn't bleeding down there...

"EDWARD!" I screamed.

He was in here in five seconds, my hands were shaking as I looked at him. He opened his mouth in shock when he saw the blood on his hands, I looked up at him scared.

"Is it normal to throw up blood???" I asked.

"I'm calling Carlisle." He said taking his phone out.

He knelt down by me rubbing my back.

"Carlisle? Alice put him on. No, NOW!" I heard him say.

"Carlisle! Bella threw up blood! Is that normal?!" He paused. "Are you sure? Okay. Yeah. For how long? Okay, I'll do that. Yeah I'll tell her."

He hung up the phone.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"It's normal, but he wants you in bed and not to move for a few hours." He explained.

"What if I lose the baby Edward?" I asked tears forming in my eyes.

"You wont." He told me picking me up in his arms.

He laid me down in our bed and pulled the covers up, he wiped the tears away and kissed my forehead.

"Do you want some pumpkin pie?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'll get you some."

"I love you..."

"I love you too."

I watched him leave and let out a sob, I lifted my shirt up and touched my stomach, "Please stay with me."

***Three Weeks Later***

I was now about four weeks into my pregnancy, one month basically, and I was starting to show. I thought this was strange, even though you couldn't tell through my shirts, I thought that you weren't suppose to show at one month. Edward walked in with some apple juice and handed it too me, today was our first ultra sound and I was excited. Last week I kept feeling strange, I had a hunch that I was having more then one baby. I didn't tell anyone about this hunch though, I figured I would keep it to myself since Rosalie was starting to cool down about the situation. I drank my apple juice in a matter of seconds, I smiled as I got up, I was happy that Carlisle had a ultra sound in his office because I did not want to go to the hospital. Edward helped me up and we walked up to his office, Edward knocked on his door while he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Come in!" Carlisle said.

We opened the door to see Carlisle looking over some charts, he looked up and smiled, he set the charts down.

"Bella!" He said hugging me, he looked at Edward and smiled.

"Do you want us to come back later? I don't mind if you are busy." I told him.

"No, just going over some charts, it can wait. Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Follow me."

I walked into the room, he flipped the lights on and the room lit up, the walls were a white color with wooden flooring. I walked over to the bed and climbed on, I smiled up at Carlisle as I lifted my shirt up over my baby bump. Carlisle spread gel on my stomach, I looked up at Edward and smiled.

"Edward! I need you downstairs!" Esme yelled.

"Mom! I'm busy!" He said.

"No! Now!" She scolded.

I looked up at him, he kissed me on the lips, "I'll be back, fill me in."

"Okay..." I said slowly.

Carlisle studied the screen as he moved the stick spreading the gel, he had a serious look on his face that made me want to laugh.

"What is it Carlisle?" I asked.

"Well Bella... I'm seeing something on the screen." He said.

"Is it bad?" I asked worried.

"It depends." He said.

"Carlisle, what is it?!" I asked.

"Bella, your having triplets." He said turning the screen to me and pointing out three babies.

My eyes went wide, "I am?!"

"Yes, you are."

Normally someone would be scared, but surprisingly I was... Happy... Excited.

I was almost in tears, "Can I go tell Edward?!"

"Of course." He said, he had already wiped my stomach off.

I ran out of the room and down the hall, I got to the stairs and hurried down them as fast as I could without tripping. Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Esme and now Carlisle were downstairs, I looked for Edward but he wasn't in there.

"Edward!" I screamed a huge smile on my face.

"Bella what is it?!" Alice asked, I knew she knew already by the smile on her face, I was glad she kept it to herself though.

"What is she happy about?" Esme asked Carlisle.

"Just wait." He said smiling.

Edward walked in the room, "What?"

I looked at him tears falling from my eyes, everyone was anxious.

"We're having triplets!" I screamed.

"What?!" Edward asked.

I ran up to him and jumped in his arms, he caught me in his arms spinning me around. He stopped and kissed me on the lips, I heard Rosalie growl and storm off, but I didn't care. I was finally happy, I had my own family with the most amazing guy in the world. There was a knock on the door, I didn't realize it was my parents, Charlie and Rene. Alice had let them in and they stood by the couch looking at Edward and I, we were looking in each others eyes with nothing but love. I hugged him closer to me as I cried in happiness, I just prayed that this would stay and nothing bad would happen.

"What's going on?" Renee asked.

I got down from Edward's arms and pulled Charlie and Renee into the other room, I thought I should save the Cullen's from seeing this in case they were mad.

"Mom, first of all, what are you doing here?" I asked smiling.

"Cant a mother come see her child when she finds out shes giving her another grandchild?" She asked.

Whew. She knew already.

"Right." I said.

"What was going on in there Bells?" Charlie asked.

"Okay, promise you wont get angry." I told him.

"I cant do that." He said.

"Fine," I said, I knew he would do something irrational. "Mom, dad, I'm having triplets..."

Charlie lost all color to his face that was replaced with purple, that wasn't a good sign.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" He yelled making me wince.

"Yes daddy?" I asked.

"Get in the car!" He said.

"What?!" I asked.

"Get in the car! You aren't staying here anymore!" He growled.

"Dad! But-"

"No buts! You don't realize that he will leave you! I will save you from that hurt!"

"You were fine with the fact that I was pregnant!"

"That was before I found out you were having triplets." He said.

"I'm not leaving!" I told him.

"Yes you are! Now get in the car!" He growled, I knew there was no way out.

I broke into tears as Edward and Carlisle walked in.

"What's going on?!" Carlisle asked looking at me.

I walked over to Edward, "I love you!" I sobbed before running out of the house.

**Edward's POV**

"What did you say to her?!" I asked Charlie.

"I'm sorry Edward, Bella is not allowed over here anymore." Charlie said.

"What?! You cant do that! She is my wife!" I yelled.

"But she is _my _daughter! I over power you!" I told him.

"Why are you taking her from me?" I asked.

"Because she is to young to see that you will up and leave her."

"I would never do that to her! I've learned my lesson that one time I left, I didn't leave her when she was pregnant with the twins." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"That's because you were sorry for her, you were just being nice to her like she was some charity case."

"What! That is insane! Renee cant you do something!" I said.

"I'm sorry Edward."

"What is going on! Why are you doing this now!" I asked.

"Okay, that is enough! We are leaving!" Charlie said grabbed Renee's arm and leaving.

"Dad! You have to do something!" I said looking at my father.

"I cant," He said. "She isn't of legal age yet..." (**A/N:** In my story the legal age isn't 18 its 19 just so it makes sense why Bella has to listen to Charlie xD)

**Bella's POV**

"I hate you!" I screamed at my father as I ran upstairs crying.

I slammed my bedroom door and fell against it, I sank down to the ground and cried. This wasn't happening, how could they just take me away from Edward and the twins? The twins! I cried harder when I thought of them, I couldn't do this alone, I needed my husband, my family. I got up off the floor slowly walking to my bed, I curled up in a ball and cried. I must have fell asleep because I felt someone shake me, I groaned and pushed them away.

"Bella, honey." Renee said.

"Go away!" I told her.

"I have someone for you." She said.

I opened my eyes and sat up, I saw the twins sitting on the floor in their car seat.

"I'm making dinner now, I'll bring you up something." Renee said before leaving.

I got up off the bed slowly and walked over to them, I didn't see that Edward climbed through the window.

"I am so sorry babies." I told them sitting down.

They looked up at me with huge eyes.

"You don't deserve to be taken from your father," I said unstrapping them. "I'll have you aunt Alice come get you to bring you back. How about that?"

I picked them both up and laid them on the ground, I pulled the diaper bag over and looked through it.

"Four diapers?? They really think four diapers will be enough the way you two go?" I asked them.

I shook my head as I searched through the bag more, "And no toys... Okay then."

Matthew made a fussy noise.

"Your right, who am I kidding? How am I going to raise five babies alone?" I asked them.

"Your not alone." I heard someone say that made me jump.

I turned around and gasped, "Edward!"

"Shh!" He said.

I got up quickly and hugged him tightly, "I cant believe this is happening!" I said.

"We will find some way to fix this." Edward said.

"How?" I asked, "I have to listen to Charlie, I'm not legal age yet!"

"Bella! Who are you talking too?!" Charlie asked through the door.

"No one dad! Alice just called to check up on me!" I yelled.

"Edward better not be in there!" He scolded.

"He's not!" I lied.

I heard Charlie walk down the steps.

"I should go." Edward said.

I looked down frowning, he tilted my head up and kissed my lips.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I said, holding on to him till the very last second.

Edward looked at me before jumping out of the window, I looked at it for a few minutes before sitting on my bed. What was I going to do?

**She can never have a normal life can she? Anyway, I want to say thank you! Over 200 reviews! That is amazing! I'm glad you all like my story that much! Review and let me know what you think! =]**


	36. Hospital Visit

**Bella's POV**

I woke up to a baby screaming, I jumped up and ran over to the floor, I didn't have cribs for them I didn't have anything. I was out of diapers and had no food, I picked Matthew up in my arms and hurried down the stairs. I searched through the cabinets but there was nothing, I cursed to myself. I ran back upstairs and dumped the diaper bag out, Nothing, I sighed before running back downstairs. I climbed on top of a chair and got down a can that was on the top of the fridge, I dug out a hundred dollars and put the lid back out, I put the can back and got down. Why wouldn't someone pack the things I need? I walked up the stairs by two I was out of breath when I reached my room, I leaned against the wall for a minute or two. I grabbed the twins and strapped them in their carriers, I covered their legs with blankets and picked them up.

"Okay, let's take a trip to the store." I told them sighing.

I walked out of the house and over to my car, Charlie was pulling up as I strapped the twins in.

"Where are you going?" He asked getting out of the cruiser.

"To the store, I'm out of formula and diapers." I told him.

"Do you need money?" He asked.

"No, I grabbed some from the can." I told him.

"Okay, be careful." He said.

"I will." I told him climbing in the car.

I looked in the review mirror to make sure I could see behind me and the twins, I smiled as I started the car, I pulled away from the curb and drove down the street. I turned some music on to try to calm down Matthew who was fussing, I looked back to see if he had his toy, it was on the floor. I couldn't get it now, not while I'm driving, I sang along to the song that was playing to see if it would help. I remember Renee doing that with me, I would cry during the long car rides, she would turn the radio on and sing. I pulled into the store parking lot and turned my car off. I unstrapped the twins and carried them in the store, I lifted Madison up and put her in the back of the cart inside while I put Matthew in the place where the seat unfolded. I smiled at the greeter at the door and pushed the door open, I pulled out my phone and dialed Edward, I didn't even have to look at my phone I knew his number by heart.

"Hello my love." He said.

I smiled, "Hello."

"How are you?" He asked.

"Eh, I'm tired." I said.

"You should go to sleep then." He said.

"I cant, I am at the store." I said looking through the shelves.

"For what?" He asked.

"Some formula and some diapers." I told him as I looked at the twins, I grabbed a few cans of formula off the shelf and set them on the side of her car seat.

"I could have done that." He told me.

"I know, but It's fine." I told him pushing the cart to the diaper isle.

"Have you been sick this morning?" He asked.

"No, although I don't think I have had time to yet, I don't think I am fully awake." I said grabbing a huge pack of diapers.

"Love, you shouldn't be driving if your tired, your more tired now since the babies need more from you." He told me.

"I'll be fine, I went to the store near by Charlie's." I said.

"Bella..."

"Edward! Seriously! I'll be fine." I told him as I waited in line.

"I really wish you would let me come get you." He said.

"I know you do, come on Matthew wait a little bit longer." I said when Matthew started to cry.

"Matthew is crying? Is he okay?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, just hungry. Listen I have to go, I love you." I told him.

"Love you too." He said hanging up.

I smiled at the cashier as I unloaded the things on the conveyor belt, I dug my credit card out and handed it to her. I signed the little credit card thing that was attached to the cash register and grabbed the card and the receipt. I rolled the cart out in the parking lot towards the car, I set the bag in the back seat and strapped the twins in. I got in the drivers seat, started the car, bucked up and pulled out of the space, I pulled out of the parking lot and drove home. I was turning right in the intersection when Matthew started to scream out of no where, in shock I looked back there to see him crying. The next thing that happened, happened so fast, I looked back to the front of the car to see a truck headed my way. I screamed and turned my wheel to avoid it only to be struck on the other side of the car, I hit my head off my window hard as the car flipped on the roof and back on its four wheels two times. I felt blood dripping down my face and extreme pain in my leg, I heard the twins screaming at the top of their lungs, car horns honking and people screaming before I blacked out...

**Carlisle's POV**

"Ugh! I hate paper work!" I said to Carla who was standing next to me at the counter.

"Tell me about it!" She said.

"Today was slow though, which was kind of good." I said looking around the dead hospital.

"Did you check up on the kid in four?" Carla asked.

"The one with the cut on his head?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Yeah, a few minutes ago. One of the nurses stitched his cut up." I said running my hands through my hair.

"That's good." She said.

"I wish that some dieing trauma patient would come through those doors and give us something to do." I said.

"That's a nice wish..." She said. "And looks like your getting it."

"Seventeen year old female, hit by a car and tumbled over about two or three times. Minor injuries to the head and leg, maybe a broken bone in her arm, we have two babies right behind us!" A paramedic yelled as they rolled a girl in.

I ran over with Carla holding on to my stethoscope as I ran, my stomach dropped when I saw who it was. Bella. Carla looked up at me shocked, as I stared at Bella, her head was bleeding down her face and her neck was in a brace. I shook my head to snap myself out of it and rolled her down to a room, I worked fast as I grabbed my stethoscope off my neck. I listened to her heart, even though I didn't need the stethoscope, and sighed in relief when I heard it beating. I listened closely for a few seconds and heard the heart beats of the babies, I heard one of the nurses order a medication that could harm the babies.

"No! Don't get that!" I said.

"Why?! Dr. Cullen she could die." The nurse said.

"Because she is pregnant." I said.

"How do you know that?" She asked.

"She's my daughter..." I said slowly looking at Bella.

"Oh." The nurse said.

"I need to call my son and check on my grand children." I told her.

I walked out of the room and rubbed my face, how could this have happened? I walked over to the phone and dialed the house number.

"Hello?" Alice asked.

"Alice, I need to talk to Edward." I said.

"Okay, Edward!!! Phone!!! Dad, before he gets on I need to-"

"Alice, just put him on!" I told her.

"Fine! Here!" She said.

"Hello?" Edward asked.

"Edward, this is Carlisle." I said.

"Oh, hi dad. What's up?" He asked.

"Son, I have some new you might now like." I said slowly.

"What is it?!" He asked.

"Bella was in a accident Edward." I said.

"What kind of an accident?"

"A car accident, she got hit by a car and her car flipped two or three times..."

Silence.

"The twins were in the car too."

More silence.

"Edward, you need to come down as soon as possible." I told him.

The phone went dead, he hung up. I sighed as I walked to the room where the twins were.

"How are they doing?" I asked.

"They don't look to bad surprisingly, a few cuts and bruises here and there but their mostly scared." The nurse said.

"Okay, why don't you go down and see if you can find some formula." I told her.

I kissed Madison and Matthew on the forehead.

"Let me know right away if something happens." I told the nurse that was in the room.

I walked into Bella's room, Edward was already there.

"Dad! What happened?!" He asked walking over to me.

"She got into a car accident, she swerved in the middle of an intersection to miss a truck but got hit by a car instead. Her car flipped about two or three times." I told him.

"Is she going to be okay?!" He asked.

"She has minor injuries to her head, we thought her arm was broken but it wasn't." I said.

"What about the babies?"

"I don't know that yet. How is she?" I asked the nurse.

"Doing good right now, she was bleeding badly from her head but we got it to stop." The nurse said.

"What about the babies?" I asked.

"I think they will be fine, I hope she wakes up soon though." She said.

"What do you mean? Dad what does she mean!" Edward asked.

"Edward, calm down. She means that Bella's lost a lot of blood and has been down for a while. That's not good for the babies, they could lose oxygen if Bella doesn't wake up soon." I explained.

He took a deep breath and exhaled, "How are the twins? They were in the car too right?"

"Yeah, they are fine, it scared them more then anything."

Edward fell silent after he knew the twins were okay, he walked over to Bella's bed and fell to his knees. He took her hand in his and kissed it, he was hurting and I couldn't make it better, not this time. He stroked Bella's cheek, if vampires could cry, he would have been.

"Please wake up, I need you... The babies and the twins need you." He whispered kissing her forehead.

**Bella's POV**

***Twenty Minutes Later***

I moved my head slowly as I heard beeping sounds echo through the room, where was I? Why does my head hurt? What happened? I slowly opened my eyes to find the answers to my questions, the light that was above me blinded me. I blocked it with my hand and blinked a few times as I looked around the room, I looked over to my left and saw what was beeping. It was a heart monitor, so I was in the hospital, but what happened? Shouldn't Edward be by me? I tried for the longest time to try and remember what had happened but all I could remember was going to the store.

"Bella!" I heard Edward yell, he walked through the double doors.

"Edward! What happened?" I asked rubbing my head which hurt... a lot.

"You were in a car accident, you swerved to miss a truck but got hit by a car, your car flipped a few times." He told me sitting down on the stool next to me.

"What?!" I looked at him in shock.

"You don't have any serious injuries." He added.

The twins, they were in the car!

"Edward! The twins! They were in the car with me!" I said.

"Relax, they are okay. Just a little bit scare but fine." He said.

I let out a sigh of relief.

"How are you feeling?" He asked me.

"Okay I guess."

"Good." He said pushing some of my hair back.

I gasped.

"What?!" He asked.

"The babies! What happened to the babies?!" I asked touching my stomach.

"They are fine also." He said kissing my stomach.

"I guess I got luck then huh?"

"Yes you did."

"I'm sorry." I said.

"For what?"

"Getting hurt all the time, you have better things to do then to sit by me every time I'm hurt."

"Love, all I want to do is sit with your, especially when your hurt."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I laid my head on the pillows behind me and held Edward's hand, Charlie had to be worried, and mad that only one person could be in the room and that one person was Edward. I felt a sharp pain go through my stomach and screamed as I sat up quickly, I held my stomach with one hand and Edward's hand with the other.

"What?! What's wrong?!" Edward asked looking alarmed.

"I think I'm having a contraction!" I said through clenched teeth, I squeezed my eyes shut through the pain.

"Are you sure?!" He asked.

"Positive!"

Edward ran out the door and yelled down the hall for Carlisle, they both walked in the room.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asked.

"Bella's having contractions."

**Cliff hanger! Don't you just love those?! Ha ha, anyway I am sorry it took so long, I have been sick =( I hate being sick! But I finally got it up and I am sorry its not long =/ I know you guys hate it when they are short... I'll try my best to make the next a longer one. I just wanted to be evil and give you guys a cliff hanger =P Review!**


	37. The Secret's Out

**Bella's POV**

"Why am I having contractions?" I asked Carlisle who was checking to see if I was dilated any.

"I don't know Bella. Sometimes these things just happen." He said.

"Ugh! Why me! Why cant my life be normal!" I said falling against the pillows.

"Your not dilated any so I am going to go get some medication to stop them before you are dilated." Carlisle said pulling off his gloves and walking out of the room.

I felt another contraction come and I let out a tiny scream, Edward squeezed my hand and gave me a kiss on the forehead. I breathed through the pain, I just wanted it to be over with, Carlisle walked back in the room and walked to my bed. He grabbed my IV and stuck the needle in the little hole while pushing the liquid in.

"That should stop them." He told us.

"When will we know?" Edward asked.

"If you don't have a contraction in the next twenty minutes then it worked, call me if it doesn't." Carlisle said.

"Okay." I said.

Carlisle walked out as Charlie walked in, he glared at Edward before walking over to me.

"Hi Bells." He said kissing my forehead.

"Hi dad." I said.

"I hear your having contractions." He said.

"Yeah, but Carlisle gave me something that should stop them." I said.

"That's good, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"Okay. Oh! Edward can you have Alice go grab my things at Charlie's house and bring them back home?" I asked him.

"Sure love, I'll tell her later." Edward said kissing my forehead.

"What? Your not going back there Bella, I told you that you were forbidden." Charlie said.

"Yes I am dad, it's putting to much stress on me and the babies being away from him." I told him.

"Bella, you are not going to live with him, you are staying home with me."

"No I'm not!"

"Isabella Swan!"

Edward pushed me forward on the bed and slipped behind me, he started to massage my shoulders and my back. I closed my eyes because it felt so good, he knew just what to do to make me relax and it worked.

I took a deep breath, "Dad, I am married to Edward and having his children, I am sorry you don't approve but I need to be with my husband."

"Bella, I'm sorry but I have to say this, its me or Edward."

"What! Your making me choose between you and Edward?!"

"Yeah. I don't know what else to do Bella."

"You can learn to like Edward!"

"I cant."

"Why are you acting like this!"

"Because I refuse to watch him hurt you again Bella! Don't you remember how it hurt last time?!"

I closed my eyes, "I try not too."

"Then why are you setting yourself up to get hurt again?!"

"I'm not!" I yelled.

"Okay enough! Charlie I'm sorry but I think you should leave!" Edward said.

"Why should I listen to you?! I'm not leaving without an answer from Bella." Charlie said.

Everything was quiet for about ten minutes.

"I... I pick Edward." I said my voice shaky.

"Are you sure?" Charlie asked.

"Ye- Yeah..." I said closing my eyes.

"Well, then I guess I'll leave you alone to have a happy life, without me, Bella." He said before leaving.

I looked at the double doors, I could feel my heart breaking, I just lost my father. I burst into tears as I cried out in pain, Edward hugged me close to him as I turned around and laid in his arms. I cried into his shirt as I clung to him, I was to busy crying to realize that I wasn't having contractions anymore.

***Two Months Later***

I walked into the living room eating some chocolate ice cream, Edward and Emmett were sitting on the couch.

"Eating again Bella?" Emmett asked.

"Yep." I told him as I slowly sat down on the couch.

"You know you wont be able to get up again now right?" He asked.

I sighed, "I know."

I was fifteen weeks in my pregnancy, three months, and I looked like I could be nine months if I was having just one. I shoved more ice cream in my mouth as Carlisle walked through the front door, he smiled at me as he put his keys on the hook. Esme walked in the door next and mt heart stopped, Charlie was behind her. I turned my head away, we weren't in speaking terms since he made me choose between him and Edward. I struggled to get up , Edward stood up and offered me his hands, I looked up at him before taking them and standing up. I took my ice cream and walked into the kitchen, I didn't want to see Charlie and I didn't even care why he was here. I put the bowl in the sink and turned on the water, Carlisle walked in and walked over to me.

"He needs a place to stay." He told me.

"That's fine." I said walking over to the table.

"Bella..."

"What?" I asked

"Are you still mad at him?" He asked, I didn't know that Charlie was watching through the open door in the kitchen.

"Yes! What kind of father makes you choose between him and your husband!" I said.

"Bella, I'm sorry I didn't mean to get you upset." He said afraid I might cry, I've been having major mood swings this past week.

I sighed and rubbed my stomach, "I just want a happy life."

"And you will have one. Now, how are my grand children?" He asked rubbing my stomach.

"Good." I told him.

"How is my daughter?" He asked.

"Tired." I said.

"Go to bed."

"I don't want too."

"Bella, go to bed."

"No."

"Edward! Your wife is being stubborn!" Carlisle yelled.

"Oh no!" I cried.

I felt Edward pick me up, I let out a tiny scream as he carried me in the living room, he laid me on the now empty couch.

"Hey! That wasn't fair!" I pouted, ignoring the fact that Charlie was watching Edward and I.

"Sleep." Edward ordered.

"I cant! My feet hurt, my back hurts and everything else imaginable hurts!" I complained.

"Love, I can only do one thing at once, which one?" He asks.

"Feet!" I said.

He sat at my feet and started to massage one, I closed my eyes enjoying it, this was one of the good things about being pregnant.

"I have to get pregnant more often." I joked.

"Why is that?" Edward asked.

"Because, I enjoy having you massage my feet and my back for me." I told him.

"What makes you think I wont do that when you aren't?"

"I don't know..."

"Well I will, any time."

"Oh no, Bella's got Edward tending to her every need again!" Alice said walking in holding Jasper's hand.

"Bella, please don't give Alice any ideas." Jasper begged.

I laughed as Alice sat down next to me.

"Enjoying it?" She asked.

"Heck yes!" I said smiling at Edward.

"Run while you can man..." Jasper told him.

Charlie glared at Edward but he ignored it, "I'll do that. The minute I get a chance."

"Hey now! Stop that, or I'll fill Alice in how I get Edward to do all this!" I warned.

Jasper walked over to me and gave me a kiss on the forehead, "Please don't."

"One condition." I told him.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Go get me some pumpkin pie?" I asked smiling.

He rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen.

"Bella! I did something amazing!" Alice told me.

"Oh lord, what Alice?" I asked.

"Well, since you are finding it hard to walk for a long time, I went out and bought a ton of magazines! So we can shop right at home!" She said pulling out a stack of magazines from her bag.

"Lovely." I told her.

"Oh come on! Look, I found these adorable cribs!" She said showing me three cribs that were yellow.

"Alice, I was planning on using the twins cribs." I told her.

"But the twins are only eight months, they are still going to need the cribs." She said.

"Oh... I guess your right. How are we going to fit all the cribs in one room Edward!" I said.

"We will find a way we still have six months to figure everything out." He told me.

We spent the next three hours looking at every little thing in the magazines, I felt bad for Carlisle and Esme's bank account. I looked at Edward giving him the 'help me' look after the forth hour of shopping on the couch.

"Okay, I think it is time for the momma to go to bed." Edward told Alice.

"But we have more magazines!" Alice complained.

"Alice, there is still time, she needs to go the sleep." He told her.

"But-"

"No Alice!"

"Fine!" She said getting up and storming out.

"Is momma ready to go to bed?" Edward asked smiling.

"Yes I am." I said yawning, I held out my hands for him.

He pulled me up and wrapped an arm around my waist, we started to walk upstairs.

"Night dad." I said before we reached the stairs, he didn't answer me.

**In The Middle of The Night**

I tossed and turned for hours until I finally gave up, I couldn't sleep my back and feet hurt to bad. I managed to get on my feet and walked to light switch, I turned it on and found that Edward was gone. I walked downstairs unaware that Charlie was sleeping on the touch, I walked downstairs in my shorts and a white tank top.

"Edward?" I said.

I looked around the room, I walked into the kitchen and found nothing. I walked back in the living room not realizing Charlie was awake, I grabbed the home phone and dialed Edward's number and put the phone on speaker.

"Hello?" Edward said.

"Edward? Where are you?" I asked standing in the middle of the living room.

"I'm hunting love, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just woke up and you were gone, it kind of scared me." I told him.

"I'm sorry, I should have left you a note." He said.

"Are you coming home soon?" I asked.

"Yeah, love its two in the morning what are you doing up."

I sighed, "I cant sleep."

"Your feet and back again?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, I'll hurry and finish hunting then come home."

"No, don't hurry. You need to hunt, kill some bears for me." I told him.

"I will." He said laughing.

"I love you." I told him.

"Love you too." He said hanging up.

I sighed and shut the speaker off, I looked out the window as I yawned. Something fell on the floor making me jump and scream, I was afraid to turn around, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before turning around. Charlie. I let out a sigh of relief and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Charlie said looking pale.

"It's okay, are you okay? Your pale." I said.

"Um, I'm not sure..."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well, I kind of heard the conversation you and Edward had." He said slowly.

I froze, what did he just say?

"Wha... What?" I asked my voice shaky.

"What did he mean by hunting?" Charlie asked.

Oh no.

"Um..."

"Bella, tell me the truth."

"I think I should call Carlisle." I told him.

"No, you tell me."

How was I suppose to tell my father that I was married to a vampire, having his children, and then becoming one myself?

"Well dad, it's sort of a long story." I told him.

"Then start talking." He told me.

We walked over to the couch trying to keep my breathing normal, I looked at my father before looking at the ground. Edward and the whole family would probably have to leave after I told this to a mortal, especially the chief of the police.

"Well... I don't know how to tell you this dad. But promise me this, you can not I mean can _not_ tell anyone this." I said.

"Okay, I promise."

"Well, don't freak out but... Edward, and the whole Cullen family, are vampires." I said getting it over with.

Charlie looked at me before opening his mouth, "What?"

I bit my lip I didn't know what to say.

"Are you trying to tell me that Edward is some kind of _monster?!_" He asked.

"He's not a monster! They aren't like vampires you read in books, they don't have fangs or they don't turn into bats-"

"Okay! I don't want to know anything else! We are leaving town tomorrow Bella." He said.

"What?!" I asked.

"I wont let you stay in a house full of monsters that could kill you!" He said.

"You cant do that!"

"You want to bet?!"

"UGH!" I screamed as I got up off the couch on the first try.

I slammed the bedroom door when I got up there, I broke down in tears the minute I hit the bed. There were two reasons why I was crying, one, Edward was going to kill me. Two, I was being forced to leave _again._ I laid down and curled into a ball as best I could, I sobbed in the sheets while my heart split into two. How was I going to tell Edward that I spilled their secret? Should I leave so he shouldn't? Where would the twins stay? I had no answers to any of these questions, and that only made me cry harder. I heard the window slid open and shut, I knew who it was, I hid my face in the sheets. I couldn't face him, I knew he would be mad, I felt him sit on the bed and rub my back.

"Love, what's wrong?" He asked softly.

"I ruined everything Edward!" I cried.

"What? What happened?" He asked.

"I don't want to tell you, but just so you know I will leave so you wont have too." I told him.

"Okay," Edward said pulling me up so that I was sitting. "What are you talking about."

"I... I... I didn't have a choice Edward! He heard! He heard everything!" I sobbed.

"Love will you please tell me?" He asked.

"I told Charlie your secret!" I said out of no where.

"What?!" Edward asked shocked.

"I had too! He heard our conversation! He asked what hunting met!" I told him.

"Bella! How could you?! You could have lied!" He said.

"I couldn't think of one!" I said trying to grab one of his hands.

"I... I cant believe this Bella!"

"I made him promise not to tell!"

He didn't answer, he just walked away.

"Edward!" I yelled crying harder.

I got up off the bed and ran after him, he slammed the front door when I got to the living room, the whole family plus Charlie were looking at me shocked.

"I'm sorry!" I yelled after Edward.

I fell to the floor crying, I gasped for breath as Alice hurried over to me.

"I'm sorry!" I mumbled to the family.

"What happened Bella?" Alice asked.

I looked at Rosalie, she was going to be pissed.

"I... I told Charlie your secret." I said slowly.

"What?!" Rosalie said.

"I had too! Charlie heard the conversation Edward and I had." I told them.

Everyone looked at Charlie as I cried on the floor.

"I can fix this," I told everyone. "I'm leaving tonight."

"What? Bella where are you going to go?!" Alice asked helping me up.

"Back to Phoenix." I told everyone.

**Second cliff hanger in a row! You guys are going to kill me, but at least the babies are okay? Yes? The idea of Charlie over hearing came to me all of a sudden, I couldn't think of anything to write, then bam. The idea hit, was this chapter good? Or horrible? Review! =]**


	38. Tears and Cravings

**Bella's POV**

***Two Weeks Later***

Two weeks passed and Edward wasn't back yet, everyone convinced me to stay in Forks and that they weren't mad about me telling Charlie. I was sitting at the kitchen table staring off into space, this had been the worst two weeks of my life, I had no idea where Edward wasn't, he hasn't called anyone to tell them where he was. I looked down at my stomach for a minute, I laid my hands on it as I looked back up at the wall. I didn't know how I was going to raise five children if Edward wasn't coming back, sure I had the Cullen's but it wasn't the same. It was like the time Edward and the family left all over again, only the rest of the family was here but Edward was gone.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Eat." He said.

I looked at the food in front of me that was getting cold, I shook my head and pushed it away.

"Bella, this isn't good for the babies, you have to eat, they get food from you." He told me.

I frowned and took a bite, one of the good things was that I had stopped crying. The first week and a half I spent in bed crying my eyes out, Alice and everyone would take turns trying to cheer me up but it wouldn't work. I wasn't the same, I had lost my other half, my better half, and the way things were going it seemed like he wasn't coming back. I played with my food more then I ate it, Carlisle sighed every now and then, Charlie walked in with Alice and sat down at the table.

"The cribs came in Bella." Alice told me.

I smiled a little.

"Come on Bella, cheer up." She said.

"I cant, and I am sorry I am depressing everyone!" I said getting up and walking out of the room.

I walked outside and sat on the front porch, I broke down in tears as I leaned against the railing. I couldn't do this anymore, it's so hard to hide your pain in front of everyone and not cry. I covered my face with my hands as I called out Edward's name as I cried.

**Edward's POV**

I couldn't stand to see Bella hurting like this, I had watched her all morning. I watched her cry in bed for an hour before going down to eat, stare off into space like she was empty, and push the food Carlisle made away. Now, I was watching her have another of her break downs on the porch, every part of me wanted to show myself, to hold her and heal her pain. It broke my non existent heart when she called out my name, I hurt her more then I wanted to, of only she knew why. I just got back into Forks from a visit to Italy, I had to make sure that the Volturi was not coming to harm my family. I spent a week there just watching and listening to their conversations, I even spent a few days talking to Aro, but there was no sign of them even knowing about Bella's spill.

"Edward!" I heard someone hiss that made me jump.

"Alice?" I asked.

"What the hell are you doing?!" She asked.

"Standing?"

"How can you just be standing here?!"

"My legs?"

"Edward! That is enough! Bella is terrified that your never coming back! She is already making the adjustments she needs to move back with her mother!" She hissed.

"What?!" I asked.

"Yeah! She doesn't want to be a single mother!"

"What have I done?" I asked.

"Go to her Edward! You might be able to stop her!" Alice said.

I nodded.

**Bella's POV**

I was back in the living room, with everyone, I was leaning against the wall trying my hardest to keep myself together. Emmett walked over to me and started to massage my back, I smiled, he had been so good to me. Him and Jasper took turns waiting on me and massaging my back and feet, if Edward wasn't gone and I wasn't depressed I would have thought that something was up. I had my eyes closed as I leaned against the wall while he massaged my back, no one said anything, no one told Emmett or me that Edward was standing in the living room.

"I wish I could help you more." Emmett said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Your depressed Bella." He said.

"No I'm not! I'm fine!" I told him.

"If you say so." He said.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

That voice, it sounded so real, like he was standing in the same room.

"That was weird." I said.

"What?" Emmett asked looking from Edward over to me.

"I could have sworn I heard Edward, I wish I would stop doing that to myself." I said my voice shaky.

"You did." Emmett said.

"What?" I asked.

"Love." Edward said.

I turned around to see Edward standing by the door, my heart raced as I stared at him in shock. Was he real? I pinched myself a little to make sure I wasn't dreaming of this again, nope I was awake.

"Edward!" I breathed before running over to him.

"Hello love." He said catching me in his arms.

I looked up at him with tears falling from my eyes, "Where have you been?!"

"In Italy." He told me.

"What?!" I asked.

He sat on a chair and pulled me in his lap, he started to tell everyone what he was up to for the past two weeks and why he couldn't call. I couldn't stop crying, no matter how many times Edward and I wiped my tears away more would come. I listened closely to every detail, I couldn't believe he risked his life by going to the Volturi when he didn't need too. I guess he was just looking out for the family but still, there were other ways to do that so he wouldn't torture me. After Edward finished his story and everyone finished asking questions, Edward led me upstairs, we walked in our room and shut the door. I sat on the bed shifting to make myself comfortable, which never happened, I looked at my hands before looking up at Edward.

"I... I'm um moving back to Phoenix." I said quietly trying to keep my voice calm.

"Bella... I'm sorry." Edward said turning around to face me.

"I made arrangements to have my stuff picked up..." I said my voice starting to get shaky, I wiped my tears away quickly.

"Bella, come on please let me explain."

"You could have got killed Edward!" I told him.

"I know, but I had to save my family."

"This is all my fault, I was the one who should have went.

"Don't you dare start to blame yourself!"

"But it is!"

"Love, this is not your fault, in any way."

I burst into tears covering my face with my hands, Edward sat on the bed and pulled me into his arms. I cried into his chest for a few hours until I felt that I cried all the water out of my body, I whipped my eyes slowly and yawned. I hate how tired you feel when you cry for hours, I rested my head on Edward's shoulder and fell asleep shortly after that.

**Three In The Morning**

"Edward?" I asked looking over to him.

He was "asleep" More like pretending.

"Edward... Vampires cant sleep." I told him.

He smiled my favorite crooked smile but kept his eyes closed.

"I saw that! Now wake up!" I said shaking him.

"Okay okay, what is it love?" He asked.

"I want ice cream." I told him.

"Its three in the morning." He told me.

"Yeah, I know. But I want ice cream."

"We don't have any."

"But I want ice cream."

"Bella... The closest store is way out of town."

"Please?" I asked.

"Bella..."

I gave him my puppy eyes and he crumbled, ha! I win.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Yay! Thank you baby." I said.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

My phone rang.

"Edward? Where is my ice cream?" I asked.

"Love, they don't have the kind you want. Is there any other kind you want?" He asked.

"No! I want Oreo ice cream!"

"I'll look some where else." He said hanging up.

I felt bad for making him go through all this just for ice cream but I was hungry, I rubbed my stomach while I looked at it. Edward walked in the room another twenty minutes after, he looked at me and held up Oreo ice cream, I squealed in happiness and reached for it. He got back on the bed and handed me the ice cream and a spoon, I took off the plastic that circled the lid and opened it, I dug my spoon in it and shoved it in my mouth. I died as I closed my eyes while chewing the ice cream.

"Is it good?" Edward asked trying not to laugh.

"Yes!" I said.

Edward moved down to my feet and started to massage my feet one at a time, I smiled as I ate my ice cream in silence. I set it on the ice cream on the table, I was finding it hard to keep my eyes open, and I knew that was what he was trying to do. I closed my eyes as I slid in a laying position, I knew he was smiling, I didn't need to have my eyes open to know that.

"This isn't fair." I said quietly.

"You can yell at me in the morning my love." Edward told me.

"Okay." I said slowly before falling asleep.

**I really hate writers block it is so annoying! . Anyway... Hope you like this chapter, even though it was short :/ Review? Please?**


	39. Silence

**Bella's POV**

I opened my eyes slowly when the sun shined in my eyes, I propped myself up on my elbows and looked around the room. Edward wasn't here, I sat up slowly and swung my legs off the bed and stood up with some struggle. I walked downstairs and looked around the living room but no one was in there, I looked in every room but no one was home. I sighed and walked outside, I yawned and blocked the bright sun out of my face, I wanted to know where everyone was. I walked down the driveway and looked down the road, I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. I turned around slowly and walked back to the house, I walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter. I stood there fore a few minutes when I felt hands over my eyes, I thought about screaming but I brought my hands up and touched who evers hands where on my face. They were much to large to be Edwards, maybe Emmett? I pulled them off and slowly turned around, it took me a few seconds to register who was standing there, but when I did I gasped and attacked him.

"Jake!" I screamed hugging him to me as close as I could with my stomach.

"Hey Bells." He said smiling a smile that could light up the whole town.

"What are you doing here?! Not that I'm not happy to see you, I am, its just that you left..." I said.

"I came back for a visit, I missed you too much." He said hugging me closer.

"I missed you so much Jake!" I said fighting the tears.

"How have you been?" He asked.

"Good, you?" I asked.

"Eh, okay." He said.

"God Jake I missed you!" I said squeezing him, I couldn't help but brake out in tears, if I wasn't pregnant I could have probably controlled my emotions.

"Hey, don't cry please don't cry." He said breaking the hug.

He looked at my stomach for a few minutes, his face showed a million things in one: pain, surprise, shock, hurt, and everything else possible.

"Jake?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Is it Edward's?" He asked.

"Yes, they are." I said.

"_They?_" He asked.

"I'm having triplets..." I said slowly.

Jacob didn't speak, he stood in shock for a few minutes before walking out of the room, I followed him afraid he might be mad.

"Are you mad?" I asked.

"I... I don't know that yet."

I sat down slowly on the couch next to him.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't know where you were... I would have told you sooner." I said.

"Are they... Are they human or vampire?"

"We think human because Carlisle can do an ultra sound."

"So they wont be a leech like their father?"

"Jacob! Please don't call him that." I said.

"Do you mind me hanging out for a while?" He asked changing the subject.

"Not at all."

"Lets watch a movie!" He said getting up.

He searched the racks for a few minutes before grabbing one.

"What's this?" He asked walking back to me.

I took the DVD and read the title, I gasped.

"What is it?!" He asked.

"Someone video taped me having the twins!" I said.

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Can we watch it?"

"You want to watch me give birth?"

"That sounds strange but yes."

"Um... Okay."

He walked over and popped it in the DVD player, it started with me screaming.

"It's almost over Bella, your doing great!" Edward said kissing my forehead.

I screamed in pain through the contraction.

"And it's done..." Edward said.

I fell into the pillows exhausted, I closed my eyes as Rosalie put an ice chip in my mouth.

Edward and the family walked through the front door quietly, they looked to find me laying in Jacob's arms, they heard a scream come from the TV and looked at it. I was too busy watching and crying to notice they were there, Jacob kissed my wet cheek and squeezed me a little.

"Your doing great love." Edward said.

"Call me love, one more time and see what happens!" I growled through the contraction.

Jacob and I both laughed.

"I think she wants you to stop calling her love." Emmett said smiling.

"Emmett, shut up!" I growled.

I fell in the pillows after it was over, Carlisle checked me.

(After I Woke Up)

"It wont be long now, your at nine centimeters Carlisle said." Edward told me.

"I just want them out." I said letting my head fall to the side.

After a few minutes later I screamed in pain sitting up.

"I have to push!" I screamed.

"What?! No! I'll get Carlisle!" Esme said running out of the room.

Carlisle came in a few minutes later and checked how far I was.

"Your at ten Bella, are you ready to push?" He asked.

"No, I cant do this." I said.

"I think its too late to make that choice love." Edward told me.

"Come on Bella, push!"

I screamed in pain and pushed as hard as I could.

…..

"It's a boy!" Carlisle said holding a screaming baby in his arms.

"A boy." Edward said kissing my forehead.

"Okay Bella, are you ready?" Carlisle asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be..." I said.

"Push!" Carlisle.

I closed my eyes tightly and pushed with all I had.

…...

"It's a girl!" Carlisle said handing the baby over to the nurse.

The video stopped right then, I looked at the screen before wiping my tears away. I looked up to see Edward and the family standing there, I got up and ran into Edward's arms, he kissed my forehead as he held me in his arms.

"Don't cry love." He said rubbing my back.

"Man, the pregnancy hormones have her crazier then she usually is." Emmett said.

I glared at Emmett and he backed away, Edward led me into the kitchen and walked over to the refrigerator. Jacob and the rest of the family walked in just as Edward gave me a bowl of ice cream, I smiled and took a bite. He walked behind me, pushed my hair to one side and gave me a back massage, I closed my eyes as I ate my ice cream, his fingers were like magic. He pressed harder as he moved down my back and I almost dropped my spoon in the bowl, I didn't even know Jake was standing right by me, I put the spoon in the melting ice cream and closed my eyes. Edward smiled because he knew I was enjoying this, he moved down to my lower back and pressed harder, I let out a tiny yelp. I didn't need my eyes open to know that Jacob was glaring in jealousy at Edward, Edward took his hands away and I sighed. He sat down on the stool next to me kissing my forehead, I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes again.

"How are you feeling?" Edward asked rubbing my arm as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"A little tired now that you gave me a back massage." I said.

"That was my plan."

"I know it was..."

"Do you want some more ice cream?" He asked looking down at my melted bowl of ice cream.

"No thank you."

"So... Jacob I thought you left." Edward said.

"I did, I came back for a little visit." Jacob said.

"Oh, I see..."

"What's it to you leech?!"

"I was just wondering mutt."

I let out a frustrated growl and left the room, it didn't take long for Edward to follow me like a puppy. He sat down next to me on the couch and turned to face me, I didn't look at him even though I could feel his eyes burning a hole into the side of my face. Jacob came out of the kitchen and stood by the door, I knew that the silence was killing Edward because he reached out to touch my leg.

"Don't touch me!" I hissed slapping his hand away.

"Bella..." He wined.

"No. I am not speaking to either of you until you stop acting like five year olds, no two year olds, and start acting like adults!" I yelled as I got off the couch.

I walked upstairs and closed the bedroom door, I grabbed Some clothes out of the dresser drawer and walked into the bathroom. I started the water to the shower before sitting on the toilet, why couldn't they just act like adults? The water finally got hot, I undressed and climbed in, I let the water soak my hair as I ran my fingers through it. Not even five minutes into it I heard the shower door open and close, I already knew who it was. Edward took the shampoo, squirted it on his hand and massaged it through my hair. I glared at the bathroom wall, he knew I was angry with him he was just trying to make me talk to him, but I wasn't going to, not this time. He sighed as he ran the water through my hair to wash out all the shampoo, he squirted some conditioner in his hand and massaged that through my hair.

"Bella, I'm sorry." He said rinsing the conditioner out of my hair.

Silence.

"I shouldn't of done that..."

More silence.

"Will you forgive me?"

I continued to stay quiet, I knew that I was torturing him because he couldn't read my mind.

"Bella! Your torturing me!"

I know, and I love it.

"Please? Talk to me?" He asked.

No.

"Fine, but sooner or later you will crack."

No I wont

We got out of the shower after we were finished with the shower and got dressed, we walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. I sat on the bed before laying down on my side, Jacob had gone home, Edward sat next to me. After a few minutes of silence he let our a frustrated growl and walked out of the room furious. I smiled enjoying every minute of it, I thought I would be torturing myself by not talking to him but I wasn't.

**The Next Morning**

I walked downstairs to go get some food from the kitchen the next morning, I pushed the kitchen door open as I walked in. There was a bowl of dry cereal, a spoon and a folded up letter waiting for me. I picked up the folded up letter, it had my name on the outside in Edward's hand writing, I opened it and read it:

_'Hey love, I went hunting. Don't forget to eat something, I left a bowl of cereal out for you but I'm sure that you will want more. I love you.'_

I smiled not knowing that Edward was watching me from the back door through the window outside. I pulled the milk out of the fridge before walking and sitting at the table, after I poured the milk in I took a bite. It was good but it only lasted me five minutes before it was gone, I got up and placed the bowl into the sink. I turned on the water while looking out of the window that was above the sink, I was starting to miss Edward. The sound of his voice, his smile, the way his laughter fills the room like music, I sighed and turned the water off, he was right I was going to crack. I sat on the same chair I was before and sighed again as I placed my head in my hand. The back door opened and closed, I didn't look up it was probably Emmett or Jasper. I felt strong hands start to massage my shoulders, I knew those hands, I closed my eyes smiling as he massaged my shoulders for a dew more minutes before stopping.

"Are you speaking with me yet?" He asked.

"I guess..." I said.

"Ugh, it is so good to hear your voice." He groaned.

I smiled.

"It was torture not having you talk to me!"

"I know it was."

"You are very, very evil Mrs. Cullen." He growled as he leaned forward to kiss me.

"I know I am." I said placing my hands on his face.

He pushed me against the table as we kissed, he pressed harder before stopping, I let out a gasp in protest.

"We probably shouldn't do this on the table." He said.

"Edward!" I groaned.

"So, let's do it under." He said smiling evilly.

He was about to kiss me when I stopped him, "Where is the family?"

"Hunting, for the rest of the day."

"All of them."

"Yes."

"Okay, continue."

He dragged me under the table with him, I let out a scream as he got on top of me. I looked up into his eyes smiling, I didn't know how we were going to do this. His back touched the table, but I knew that neither of us could wait to go upstairs. He didn't bother waiting to remove my shirt he just ripped it off of me, he attacked my neck as I ran my fingers through his hair. He grabbed at my chest, I tried not to scream in pain, they were so sore and swollen it wasn't even funny. My hands slid down his chest and found his jeans, I unbuttoned them and slid them down, he kicked them off the rest of the way. Neither of us heard the kitchen door open and close again, I let out a loud moan as he attacked my neck harder and nibbled on it, he chuckled. I let out a gasp and arched my back when his hand brushed my inner thigh, I groaned when he brought it back up to my chest. The table cloth lifted up, I gasped and looked over to see Emmett poking his head under the table.

"Way to go Edward! Getting some under the kitchen table!" He said smiling from ear to ear.

I felt the heat come to my cheeks as I closed my eyes, I hated pregnancy hormones. Tears fell from my eyes and down my cheeks, I grabbed my shirt and got out from under the table, I slid my shirt back on before I ran upstairs. Edward yelled after me as I ran into the room and slammed the door. I felt embarrassed, and for some reason violated, Emmett saw me half naked. I laid down on our bed and crawled up in a ball, I cried into the pillow my mascara ran from my eyes down my cheeks and on to the white pillow case. I felt someone crawl on the bed before wrapping their arms around me, Edward brushed the hair out of my face.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm so embarrassed!" I cried, turning around.

"I know." He said.

"Ugh! I hate being pregnant!"

He didn't say anything he just rubbed my back.

I truly hated being pregnant, I loved the feeling of having a baby in you but I hated the crazy mood swings and crying at _everything._ I calmed down after a while of nonstop crying, I rested my head on Edward's chest. My eyes felt so tired from crying, Edward saw that I was too, he started to hum my lullaby and I fell asleep in his arms.

**I am so sorry guys! You probably hate me! But I finally got it up! Okay so I am going to magically make Edward a doctor at the hospital with Carlisle because I can xD I know, I know all the stories seem to have him as a doctor, but for some reason I can see him as one. I might skip a bunch of months soon to make Bella be farther into her pregnancy but I don't know yet... Anyway, I hope I still have readers and that you enjoyed this chapter! Review! Please? =P**


	40. Finally Here

**Bella's POV**

***5 Months Later***

I laid in bed, I was alone again tonight, Edward has been pulling double shifts at the hospital for the past week or two. I sighed as I looked over at the alarm clock on the bedside table, it was five o clock at night, I pulled myself up off the bed and walked out of the room. Edward would be coming home in an hour or two depending on how busy it was, I was the only one home, I had to convince Edward for weeks that I would be fine home alone if he started overtime. He finally broke and took it, I walked to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water out. I walked into the living room and turned the lights on, I hated being alone in the house, it was creepy because it was so big. I had nothing to do, Charlie insisted on taking the twins for a week to give me and Edward some alone time. But that "alone" time was spent with me in a bed all alone, I was walking over to the couch when I felt a gush of liquid run down my legs. I gasped in shock as I looked down at my soaked jeans, I cursed under my breath when I realized that my water had broken. I took a deep breath to calm myself, I could do this, I was prepared this time. I went into the closet and grabbed a bag that I packed, I dialed Edward's number and called at least a hundred times before I felt my first contraction. I gasped and bent down leaning over the couch for support, I closed my eyes tightly in pain. When it ended I stood up straight, I sighed before looking at my phone, I was starting to panic, I was home alone and was in labor and Edward wasn't answering his phone. I turned around and opened the front door, I had no idea how I was going to drive, I was so huge. I walked down the stairs with the bag in my hand as a car pulled into the driveway, Carlisle shut his car off and got out of the car.

"Hey Bella." He said smiling.

"Hey..." I said.

"Where are you headed to?" He asked.

"The hospital."

"Why?"

"Because... I'm in labor..." I said slowly.

"What? When?" He asked taking my bag from me.

"My water broke a few minutes ago."

"Okay, come on." He said setting his hand on my back and walking me over to the car.

"No, I don't want you to have to go back to the hospital, you just got off." I said.

"I don't mind, your having my grandchildren." He said kissing my forehead.

I screamed in pain and doubled over.

"Breathe Bella." Carlisle told me.

"I cant!" I said through clenched teeth.

"Yes you can, in and out." He told me.

I followed his breathing until the contraction ended, when it did he helped me into the car and put the bag in the back.

**At The Hospital**

**Carlisle's POV**

I got Bella settled into a room, I walked out as soon as Alice came and made my way over to the room Edward was in. He was still working on saving his patient when I got in there, he was doing CPR, I poked my head in.

"Uh, Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"I need you to come with me."

"Dad, I cant I am busy trying to save this guy!" He said.

"Okay, well when your done I think you should make your way over to 203 because your wife is in labor." I said before leaving.

**Edward's POV**

I continued to do CPR on the guy for a few minutes before slowing down, did he just say what I think he just said. I looked up at Carla who was putting a bag up, she smiled at me.

"Did he just say what I think he said?" I asked.

"Yes he did, congratulations daddy." She said smiling.

"Holy cow... My wife is in labor!" I said.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go to her!" Carla ordered.

**Bella's POV**

"UGH! Where is Edward!" I screamed arching my back and laying my head on the pillows.

"Your doing great Bella, its almost over." Alice told me helping me through the contraction.

I relaxed when I felt the contraction end, I let out a deep breath, the door opened and Edward walked through it. He took off his gloves and the thing that protected your clothes in surgery from blood or other things, he threw them in a bin before walking over to me.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Edward Cullen, what is the problem?" He asked smiling.

"Um... My husband didn't answer his phone when I called a million times to tell him that my water broke, so I had to have my father in law, who just got out of the hospital, drive me back." I told him.

"Yeah... I am so sorry about that love." He told me kissing my forehead.

"It's okay..."

"How is mama doing?" He asked rubbing my stomach.

"Eh... Okay. I just want the contractions to stop." I said.

"They will..."

"I cant believe that this is it..."

"I know."

"Are we ready? Do we have everything we need?"

"Yes we do, and if we don't there is still time."

Edward crawled up on the bed, it was big enough to fit two, and laid down next to me. I laid my head on his shoulder as he rubbed my stomach, the door opened again and a guy I didn't recognize walked in.

"Good evening, I am Dr. Shutter and I will be your doctor today." He said smiling.

"What?" I asked.

""Yep, it looks like your stuck with me. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm fine..." I said slowly confused, I thought Carlisle was going to deliver my babies.

"Okay, lets see how far your dilated." He said.

He lifted the sheet up and was about to touch me when I screamed, everyone looked at me shocked, I haven't had someone touch me down there that I didn't know since I was raped. Edward sensed my fear and rubbed my back.

"Is there a problem?" Dr. Shutter asked.

"I want Carlisle." I said.

"Love..."

"No! Edward! Please, I want Carlisle!" I begged my voice shaky and tears filling my eyes.

"Okay, okay, its okay, shh..." He said kissing my forehead again.

Dr. Shutter looked at the both of us lost, Edward got off the bed.

"I'm sorry, but I think it would be best if we got another doctor." He told him.

"Is there a problem?" Dr. Shutter asked.

"No its just, my wife would feel more comfortable if my father delivered the babies." Edward explained.

"Your father?"

"Yes."

"Is he a doctor?"

"Um... Yeah... He's Dr. Cullen."

"Your father is Dr. Cullen?!"

"Please, if you could just page him or something for me." Edward said.

"Okay." Dr. Shutter said before leaving.

Edward walked back over to me.

"I'm sorry..." I said.

"It's okay." He said crawling back on the bed.

"It's just I haven't had anyone touch me down there, except for you, since I was raped." I said starting to cry.

Edward held me in his arms, I felt bad for bringing the rape up on the happiest day of his life, but I wasn't fully over it. Carlisle walked into the room slowly, he was dressed in his doctors coat and blue button down shirt.

"Hey Bella." He said smiling.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think I would have a different doctor." I apologized.

"It is quite alright." He said kissing my forehead.

"Thanks dad." I said.

"No problem, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm-" I was cut off by a contraction.

"Are you sick of them yet?" Carlisle asked smiling.

"Oh yeah." I said with my eyes closed.

Carlisle put a pair of gloves on and sat down on the stool, he lifted the sheets to check how much I was dilated. I thought just the contractions were uncomfortable, but having contractions and someone's hand in you was more uncomfortable at the same time.

"Your only at two." He told me.

"Oh lord."

"Don't worry, it should go faster now that there is more then one." He said.

"I hope so."

"How far apart are the contractions?"

"About maybe fifteen minutes or less?"

"Okay, I'll be back later to check, call if anything is wrong."

"Okay."

Carlisle left and Edward and I were alone again, we didn't say anything we just laid in each others arms quietly.

**A Couple Hours Later**

I screamed in pain as I was having a contraction.

"Breathe Bella..." Edward told me.

"You breathe!" I snapped.

I fell back into the pillows when it was over, they were now about five minutes apart and lasting longer, Carlisle told me I was at seven centimeters a little bit ago. I gasped for air as I relaxed, Edward wiped my forehead off and kissed me on the lips. I smiled a little as he stuck an ice chip in my mouth, I was so glad he was the one helping me through this instead of Alice and the family.

"I am ready for this to be over..." I said.

"I know, it will be soon." Edward told me.

"Not soon enough." I said smiling.

I screamed in pain as I felt another one come, why did I chose to go through natural birth with triplets? Carlisle came in the door and checked the chart and machines, tears fell from my eyes because it hurt so much, I started to feel the urge to push. Carlisle thought it would be best if I had a C-section but I wanted to do it natural even if I knew the risks.

"I have to push." I said after the contraction ended.

"What?" Carlisle asked setting my chart down.

"I have to push!" I said again.

"No! Don't not yet." He said checking to see how far I was.

I laid down on the bed and closed my eyes.

"Your at ten!" He said smiling.

"Thank god!"

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"For the babies? Yes. The pain? No..." I said.

"Okay, and push!"

I closed my eyes tightly as I pushed, I felt Edward's hand on my back as I screamed.

"Okay, breathe." Carlisle told me.

"Why is everyone telling me to breathe!?" I asked.

I felt the need to push and started before Carlisle told me too, I leaned forward as I pushed hoping to make it go faster. I heard a baby cry and fell back on the pillows, I looked up at Carlisle who was smiling.

"It's a girl!" He said.

I smiled even though I was exhausted, I felt another contraction hit and pushed Carlisle smiled as he told me I was doing great. Carla was in the room now cleaning off the baby girl, she looked over at me and smiled. I laughed a little as I stopped pushing to breathe, Edward kissed me on the forehead which was all sweaty.

"Okay, one more big push and the second one should be out." Carlisle said.

I nodded before pushing again, this was the last time I was doing this, if Edward wanted more kids he can adopt. I screamed as I pushed harder, a cry filled the room as I gasped for air.

"It's a boy!" Carlisle said.

I looked up at Edward and smiled, I looked back at Carlisle who had a serious look on his face instead of a smile he just had on.

"Carlisle?" I asked.

"It's okay, everything is okay." He told me with a look of concern on his face.

"What is it?" I asked before I felt the urge to push again.

"Don't push Bella." He said.

"What?! Why?"

"The baby is breach, it's coming out backwards, I also think that the cord is wrapped around it's neck." He explained.

My mouth fell open, "What?"

My heart rate sped up and the machine raced, Carla rushed over and made Edward get off the bed, she put the rails to the bed up as Carlisle climbed on the bed his hand still in me. I looked around the room confused and scared, tears rolled down my cheeks, I felt the urge to push and pain as I arched my back.

"Let's go!" Carlisle shouted as Carla and Edward rolled the bed out of the room.

"Where are we going?!"

"We have to get this baby out Bella, we have to do an emergency c section." Carlisle told me.

"Oh god." I said.

"It'll be okay love." Edward told me.

The rolled me into a room and put the rails to the bed down, everything went by so fast now, Carlisle got dressed in the necessary stuff to operate as the nurses put a sheet up so I couldn't see what was happening. Edward walked over to me and grabbed my hand, I looked up at him the fear clearly visible in my eyes.

"I'm scared." I said.

"I know, I'm right here." He said.

It was so uncomfortable when they were doing the surgery, I could feel tugging and pulling, they must have given me an epidural or pain medication because I didn't feel pain at all. Within minutes I heard a baby cry, I looked at Edward as he looked at our baby.

"It's a girl." Carlisle said.

"Is she okay?" I asked.

"She is perfect." Edward said smiling.

Carla brought over the baby when she finished cleaning it off and wrapping it in a pink blanket.

"Oh my god. She is perfect." I said as tears fell from my eyes.

"She's a little small but she'll be fine." Carla told me.

I didn't even know that Carlisle finished the surgery and I was all stitched up already, I was so distracted by the baby girl Carla was holding, and I think that was the plan. I looked up at Edward who had the biggest smile on his face, he looked down at me before kissing my lips, I smiled through the kiss, my life was perfect, and I planned on keeping it that way...

**The babies are here! I need names! Two girls and a boy! I have other news, there might be maybe two chapters left before the end of this story =( But I might do a sequel if I get enough reviews for one! I hoped you liked this chapter! Review! =]**


	41. In A Heart Beat

**Bella's POV**

I was in the nursery with all of my babies a few weeks later, I smiled as I watched all of them sleep, the only one up was Matthew and he was standing up in his crib. The twins were about one years old now, I walked over and picked Matthew up, I walked over to where the triplet's cribs were.

"Look! That's your baby sister, Elizabeth." I said smiling.

"Beth!" Matthew said.

"Yes, you can call her beth." I said.

"That one!" Matthew said pointing to the second girl.

"That is your other baby sister Emily." I said.

"Emy." He said.

"Close enough."

"Who is that?" He asked pointing to the boy.

"That is Seth."

"Sef?"

"Yeah."

"Then who is Maddy?" He asked.

"She is your sister."

"Young sister?"

"No, you are both the same age."

"We are?!"

"Yep."

"I want to see daddy!"

"Okay, go get him he is in his room!" I said putting Matthew down.

He walked out of the room slowly and into ours, Edward walked in holding Matthew in his arms. He set Matthew down in his crib and walked up behind me wrapping his arms around me.

"Do you have to go back to work today?" I asked laying my head on his shoulder.

"Yes love, I do." He said kissing my forehead.

"But I could use you here."

"I'm sure you could."

"How am I going to handle five kids alone?"

"You wont be alone, the family is here."

"Yeah, until they have to hunt."

"Love..."

"I know I know, you have to go to work."

"I'll be home at nine." He told me.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." He said before leaving.

He slammed the front door and all three babies woke up crying, I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Hey sis need help?" Rosalie asked.

I turned around, "Yes! Please..."

She smiled and picked Elizabeth up then picked Seth up, I grabbed Emily and we walked downstairs, I took three bottles out of the fridge and warmed them in the microwave. After we fed the, bathed them, changed their diapers, we put them back to bed. I grabbed Matthew and Madison out of their cribs and walked downstairs with Rosalie.

"Aunt Rosie! Aunt Rosie!" Matthew called.

"What?" Rosalie asked.

"Is Santa coming tomorrow?" He asked.

"Nope, in a few weeks." She said.

"A few weeks?"

"Yep."

"Okay..." He said before going to play with Madison.

"So how do you like being a mother?" Rosalie asked.

"It's exhausting." I said laying on the couch.

"I have some news." Rosalie said.

"Yeah? What is it?" I asked.

"Emmett and I are adopting." She said smiling.

"Rose! That's amazing!" I said.

"Yeah, we have been talking about if for some time now."

We talked for a while about everything, what we were going to get our husbands, what I got the kids, everything. But I fell asleep after it, I laid on my stomach with my head in my harms.

***Christmas Morning***

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Wake up!" I heard Madison and Matthew calling.

I groaned and turned over on my stomach, I heard Edward chuckle and I smiled.

"I see that smile." He said crawling in bed.

"No you don't." I whispered.

"Come on love, the kids are excited." He said kissing the corner of my mouth.

"I want to sleep." I said.

"I know, you can sleep after."

"Fine."

I got out of the bed and pulled my robe on, everyone was still in their pajamas. Madison grabbed Edward's hand and Matthew grabbed on mine, they pulled us to the door and led us down stairs. There was a bunch of presents under the tree sizes from small to big. I sat down in Edward's lap smiling, he kissed my neck as Carlisle stood up, Carlisle always was the one who passed out presents.

"Now, these are for all of our children from Esme and I of course. Girls go first." He said before handing out the gifts.

I smiled as we dug into them, I opened the small box and gasped, there was a bracelet in it.

"Each of you got something from my mother." Esme said smiling.

"Oh my god... Esme it's beautiful!" I said.

"Okay! Our turn!" Emmett said.

I laughed as Carlisle handed the boys gifts out, Edward took his and tore into it, I thought it would be hard for him to open gifts but it wasn't.

Edward looked at the book he got.

"That, is a book of songs written by your mother Edward." Carlisle said.

Edward looked at Esme.

"No, your biological mother." Carlisle said.

"What? How did you find this?" Edward asked.

"It took some time but I found it." He said.

I smiled at Edward as he looked at the book, he set it down next to him as Carlisle passed out more gifts. We were getting down to the bottom finally after an hour or two, the twins already opened their gifts. They got two small bikes, coloring books, some books they couldn't rip and clothes. Edward reached for a box and handed it to me, I smiled and looked at him before taking it. I opened it more carefully then the others, I opened the velvet box, I gasped, there was a diamond necklace sitting in it.

"Oh Edward!" I said tears coming to my eyes.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"No..."

"Oh..."

"I love it!" I said kissing him on the lips.

"Good." He said letting out a sigh of relief.

"Here!" I said handing him his gift.

He smiled before opening it.

"Love, I love it!" He said smiling as he looked at his book.

"I know you don't have much time for your music but I found that and thought of you." I said.

"It's perfect." He said before kissing me on the lips.

"What did you get Alice?" I asked.

"I got a credit card and an outfit! Also some really nice jewelery!" She said.

"Like you need another credit card," I said rolling my eyes. "Rosalie?"

"I got a really nice leather coat with diamond earrings." She said.

I looked around the room, Madison and Matthew looking at their new books, Emmett and Rosalie were making out (As usual), Alice and Jasper were quietly talking, Carlisle had Esme laying in his arms, and the triplets were laying in the U shaped pillows Esme and Carlisle got for them. I smiled and laid against Edward's chest, these past year has been hectic, but I would do it all over again in a heart beat...

**The End!**

**Awww!!! *Tear* It's over! I had so much fun writing it and reading all the reviews! So... Should I do a sequel? The answer is... Yes. I am going to do a sequel, but what should happen? Have any ideas? I would love to hear them! So what are you waiting for? Go review! =P**


	42. A Note

**Hey guys! Sorry it's taking so long for me to get the first chapter of the sequel up! Yes I am still doing a sequel! I'm working on the first chapter right now while watching my favorite Musical Sweeney Todd 3 Ha ha, anyway... Do you guys have any ideas or something you want to see in the sequel? I also need ideas for the name of this one... So Review and hopefully help me! =P**


End file.
